10 Facts I can Never Ever Change Never
by saim
Summary: If I were asked to describe myself I would say: my name is Haruno Sakura. I am a senior. I have pink hair and green eyes. I am known through out the school as Sasuke's first girlfriend. I am also known as his first ex. SasuSaku EDITING
1. I hate my life

**10 FACTS I CAN NEVER EVER CHANGE NEVER**

**5/20/08**

**Hi, there.**

**For those of you new readers, you may be very confused. I am the blame for this because I had an Original Character and i recently changed her to Karin--Sasuke's new teammate? Team Hebi?**

**So yah, I'm sorry if I make you guys get frustrated. My Original Character's name was Nataki, by the way. (Bitchaki, a nickname Sakura has come to cal her)**

**Sorry! And enjoy!**

**X**

Ever had one of those days when god decides to give you a good kick in the ass just to prove he's God and your not?

Yeah, today is one of those days I decided as I trudged to my two room apartment.

Well, really, nowadays talking and laughing and breathing and living in _general_ is not so much fun anymore, but that's quite beside the points.

See, things dont normaly go my way, as of late.

Take today for example.

My name is Haruno Sakura and God hates me.

It's weird, because I woke up early and I thought that meant I was going to have a good day.

I knew it was bad almost immediately when I stepped into the shower and instead of feeling the soothing sensation of warm water, I was stung by ice cold pellets stabbing my back.

After about ten minutes of trying to shower, I quickly washed my hair and stepped out. My shivering body slid into the uniform I am forced to wear and I headed to the tiny excuse of a kitchen.

You probably realize by now I'm not exactly rich.

Dad has a business trip today and I know he gets nervous. He calms himself by showering for too long.

As I eat breakfast alone in the silent kitchen I decide I don't care if dad uses up all the hot water for the rest of my life…I'd rather have him here.

Eating breakfast alone is anything but fun so I grab my pack and head to school.

The walk to school was as lonely as breakfast. I usually walk with Hinata, but being our senior year, her overprotectivedad drove her.

When I finally got to school, I saw Tenten and Hinata at the entrance.

Smiling I walked toward my two best friends.

**A/N: tenten and Neji are the same age as Sakura, ok?**

I have all my classes with Hinata and Tenten with the exception of English. I don't know how, but I managed to have them in almost every one of my classes since I was a freshman.

I opened the class room door and of course there was no teacher, instead a bunch of noisy seniors chatting aimlessly and throwing paper planes.

You know, the usual.

Raising my eyebrows, I sat at a table with Hinata. I would have sat with Tenten, but she rushed off to the empty seat beside Neji. Neji is pretty cool and a good sparring partner…too bad I'll never be able to beat him. Anyway, I know they like each other, but they're so damn bad with their feelings.

_Sheesh_

I've been a senior for two weeks now and the power feels great! The only bad thing about all this?

Uchiha Sasuke is in all my classes.

After a whole junior year avoiding him, he ends up in all my classes. But hey, his last name in Uchiha and mine is Haruno. When ever we have assigned seats, at least I can sit far away from him.

Looking to my left, I see Naruto sitting next to Shikamaru who is ignoring him.

Across from them is that pig Ino and one of her followers.

That smelly kid Kiba was sitting next to Gaara, a gothic 'I hate the world and it hates me back' kinda guy. He never talks, but I gotta admit he's kinda cute. _Really cute._

Then, in his little corner by the window was Sasuke his eyes were closed as if blocking out everyone. Next to him was that red-haired slut Karin. _Gosh I hate her. _She was smirking at all the fan-girls looking at her enviously.

After 30 more minutes of waiting for our sensei, I was getting really annoyed. But I wasn't the only one.

"Where the hell is our sensei?!" Yes, that would Naruto

"Shut up!" and that was Kiba do those two ever stop?

"You shut up you hygienic less freak!"

"Hygienic less? Well at least I don't have whisker tattooed to my face!"

"Well at least I'm not bald!"

"The hell? I'm _not _bald moron."

A Snort "Are you sure?"

"Just stop talking dobe."

I didn't need to turn around. I knew it was _him_.

"What did-"

Naruto was cut off (thank goodness) because our very late math teacher just walked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and tucking a book away.

"Hey there?"

"You're late sensei! Would it kill you to come on time? My gosh! It's been two whole weeks of school and-"

Kakashi only rolled his eyes and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise. He leaned back on his desk that was our cue to do what ever we wanted.

So homeroom wasn't that bad. Neither was English. Science was, but it's always bad when Gai sensei is teaching you about "the wonders of the youthful earth" P.E was ok too, except for the fact that _I hate Physical Education as much, if not more than Karin but she gets off sitting in a corner smirking while I repeatedly fall and bust my ass._

But whatever.

My last class, History with Asuma sensei was when I decided that history is really not nessasry, and maybe I should drop out now.

I sat next to Tenten (only because Neji wasn't in this class) and Hinata sat with Naruto (only because he insisted and she blushed ten fold the whole time0 did I mention she has the biggest crush on him? He's just to dense to realize it.

Asuma was discussing Japan's history along with ninjas. This topic interested a lot of people including me.

"Our ancestors fought wars and went on missions using special ninja skills and a power within called charka."

"How cool!" Naruto said jumping out of his seat and nearly knocking Hinata over in the process

"Yes very cool Naruto, now sit down."

_Naruto, I don't get what Hinata sees in you._

"Anyway I expect a project from each of you on this subject. It will be due in two weeks time and I'll be pairing you up."

Loud protests from the students were heard.

"Hinata and Tenten."

They smiled at each other from across the room.

"Ino and Chouji."

Chouji munches noisily and Ino complains about being paired up with fatso.

_Stupid pig._

Shikamaru and Kiba

Shikamaru snores Akamaru barks.

"Naruto, Gaara"

Naruto jumps up again and asks questions about Gaara said person rolls his amazing green eyes.

"Sakura, Sasuke"

My eyes widen and I stare at the teacher in shock. He did not just pair me up with Sasuke did he? _Yes he did._

Karin stands up letting out a shriek of disproval

"No! How much will it cost you to pair me up with Sasuke-kun?" she whips out a couple hundred bills from her thousand dollar purse.

"None your paired up with Shino."

"What! No! I will not be paired up with that kid who lives with the icky bugs!"

"Then fail."

She stares at him before she 'humphs' and sits back down arms crossed and pouting.

Asuma finishes reading the list of names with many more comments and complaints, the bell rings. He dismisses us.

I'm still in shock. I got paired up with Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

I am about to leave the classroom when he grabs my forearm. And for the first time in 14 months (not that I was keeping track or anything) he speaks to me.

"Do you remember where my house is?"

I nod dumbly.

"Come to my house after school." It was a demand.

"I have to work."

"Tomorrow then." He says it halfheartedly as if we have been through nothing together.

And he leaves with Karin flouncing after him.

I'm going to Uchiha Sasuke's house tomorrow.

Sasuke.

Cold hearted jerk.

Sasuke.

School heartthrob.

Sasuke.

The dumbass I fell for.

Sasuke.

Fiancé of _Karin_.

Sasuke

Exboyfriend.

_I hate my life._


	2. the list

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys kept me smiling all day!**

**5/20/08**

**Hi, there.**

**For those of you new readers, you may be very confused. I am the blame for this because I had an Original Character and i recently changed her to Karin--Sasuke's new teammate? Team Hebi?**

**So yah, I'm sorry if I make you guys get frustrated. My Original Character's name was Nataki, by the way. (Bitchaki, a nickname Sakura has come to cal her)**

**Sorry! And enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2: THE LIST

I collapsed on my bed, shoes still on and closed my eyes.

I did horribly at work today.

I mean, whats the _point _of me trying if all I get is a headache and bad blisters.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 5:30. I was suppose to work until 8:00 today. My manager sent me home early because she thought I was sick.

And in a way I am.

Sasuke?

Out of all the people to be paired with it had to be Sasuke?

_Stop thinking about him._

I rolled over to my right had side and stuck my had under my pillow. My dad would be home by 6 today. He'll expect me to be at work what will I say to him? It's impossible to lie to the guy.

Stretching my legs a little, I tried to get into a more comfortable position. I felt something under my pillow. I fingered it and my eyes snapped open I took out a folded piece of paper. Confused, I opened it.

My look of confusion was replaced by a smile. The paper read

**10 FACTS I CAN NEVER EVER CHANGE NEVER.**

Stupid title? Yes but I was only 8 when I started it give me a break.

I started it back when I got made fun of for my over sized forehead and pink hair. I made a promise to myself not to change anything to drastically, just word it differently.

Anyway, it said:

**_1)_** **_I will never meet another girl with pink hair and green eyes. And there is nothing worse than my huge forehead._**

This was before Ino befriended me. I still think my pink hair is ugly, and my forehead is still pretty big.

**_2) Ino will always be a pig_**

This one had been crossed out like two times. But it's back up again. The first time I wrote it was when I found out she liked Sasuke also. I crossed it out in fifth grade when we decided friendship was more important than boys. Then when I found out she was still crushing on Sasuke, I wrote it once more. After that Sasuke and I started dating, me and Ino became friends once more. When Sasuke broke up with me, Ino was convinced it was because he liked her. So, her being a pig went right back up.

**_3) I will never see my mom again_**

No, she's not dead. She decided to leave me and my dad back when I was eight. My dad never told me why, but I'm pretty sure it's because she didn't think my dad was good enough to start a family with her or something. She's in America now, she got remarried last month. She invited me to the wedding of course, but I didn't go. I blamed it on schoolwork.

**_4) Boys are icky_**

What girl didn't think this at a young age? I crossed this one out after I started to like Sasuke it stayed crossed out until he ended our relationship, then I put it back on.

**_5) I will never beat Neji-san in a spar._**

I wrote this one when I was like 13 and after several failed attempts at beating Neji-san, I decided that I will probably never be able to. But he's my number one sparring partner because he's the only guy that doesn't go easy on me.

**_6) My dad doesn't trust me now, and never will_**

My dad, good old dad. He's way overprotective. I think he thinks he's gonna lose me just like mom. I wish I could tell him it wasn't so…but I can't bring up mom. I see his face fall and his eyes look so distant. I wonder if he still loves her, how could he after she left him?

**_7) There is no such thing as a straight-gay guy_**

You know what a straight-gay guy is right? A guy who is so nice and easy to talk to he has to be gay but ends up being straight. I thought I had one of those last year. I don't really wanna relive it, but it was after Sasuke broke my heart. I had no one to turn to I couldn't even tell Hinata or Tenten. This guy found me crying in the park and I spilled my guts to him. He became my best friend and that's all I ever saw him as. But he ended up taking advantage of me. I found out from Tenten he does that to a lot of girls, he earns their trust and then tries to have sex with them. He moved when my dad found out what happened and threatened to rip his organs out through his ass.

_**8) Getting married? For me that won't happen until I'm like 30**_

After my mom invited me to the wedding and I declined, she didn't beg me or even seemed saddened by the fact her daughter wouldn't come to her wedding. I decided that I didn't want to get married if I ended up like her. 30 is a good age ne? Besides dad would ever let a guy come close to marrying me.

_**9) There is no such thing as a perfect guy. No one even comes close**_

This was after Hinata and Tenten saw how depressed I was all the time and set me up with several guys. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I'm pretty sure love just wasn't meant for me.

**_10) Uchiha Sasuke is the biggest jerk face ever. Nothing and no one can change that._**

I wrote this two months ago, when I found out Sasuke was engaged to Karin. So just in case you're wondering, no it wasn't arranged. He wanted to marry her. And she has the ring to prove it.

* * *

Yeah, I finished up the list two months ago. I sighed and folded it back up. I was about to put I back under the pillow when I heard a knock on the door.

Dad.

Jumping up, I scrambled to the door and threw it open.

My smile brightened when he exclaimed

"Sakura!" and tackled me in a hug. He can be such a kid sometimes. Laughing I detached myself from him. I missed him; I haven't seen him for a whole day and I got lonely.

"Why aren't you at work?" he walks past me, dropping his briefcase on the floor and making his way to the kitchen.

"I got sent home sick."

He turned to face me "You're sick?" he places his hand on my ample forehead. His voice is laced with so much concern I feel guilty.

"No," I say quickly swatting his hand away playfully. "I was having an off day…"

"Ok then, how about instant Ramen for dinner?"

I took a deep breath "dad," he was already fumbling through the cabinet for the ramen we probably didn't have.

"Hmm…"

"I'll be coming home from school late tomorrow."

"And why is that?" he looked in a higher cabinet.

"I have to do a project with a classmate and I have to go to their house."

"Who?" he looked in a lower cabinet absentmindedly and pulled out a metal pan.

"Sasuke"

His eyes widened and the sound of clattering metal was heard. He turned slowly to look at me, his face was red.

"Why?" he hissed it slowly and dangerously.

"We got partnered up dad no big deal."

_What a stupid idea telling him the truth! Gosh._

Suddenly the floor was the most amazing thing in the world because I couldn't pry my eyes off it.

"When is it due?"

"Two weeks from now."

He left the room. I was confused, but he was back in five minutes with a pen and paper.

"Dad what are you doing?"

"Writing you a sick note for two weeks, of course."

I laughed slightly "Dad! Don't worry about it if I don't do it I fail."

He slammed the pen down.

"If that boy does anything to you, let me know and he won't ever be able to eat properly again."

I nodded smiling and he turned back to the opened cabinet, he continued to shuffle through the many pots and pans.

Smiling gently, I crouched down next to him

"How 'bout we go out to eat dad? My treat"

"Sure."

**X**

Waking up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock is always a challenge. But I manage to do it anyway.

Doing the regular routine of showering (with warm water this time) I stepped out and put on my uniform. Walking over to my dresser I picked up a brush and ran it through my shoulder length hair.

I didn't want to go to breakfast, I was sure dad would lecture me on the dangers of sex or something. So I slowly opened the door of the tiny apartment when I heard his voice.

"Sakura."

"Heh heh, hey dad."

He pulled out something from his back pocket.

"If he does anything ANYTHING at all, you...well, you know how to handle this."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek

"Bye dad," I said tucking the pepper spray away.

* * *

School? Nothing to extreme happened in homeroom. Naruto and Kiba fought for the longest time and Karin kept shooting angry looks my way.

_As if it's my fault I got paired up with Sasuke._

Nothing really happened until science actually, so let's just skip to there.

"Now! My youthful students we will be starting a new chapter in the wonderful world of science! It will be about youthful elements! Yosh!"

"Oh Gai-sensei I can not wait for such a time it will be most interesting!" that was Lee this maniac that has an unhealthy crush on me and looks exactly like Gai creepy, huh?

"LEE YOU ARE CORRECT IT WILL BE INTERESTING!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GA-"

Someone threw a shoe at him and he was knocked out. No one saw who did it –cough- Naruto -cough-.

Gai-sensei was devastated and took Lee to the infirmary. The bell rang for lunch.

Hinata Tenten and I made our way to the huge sakura tree at the back of the school. We sat beneath it and ate our rice balls.

"So Sakura-chan, do you know what you're going to do the history project about yet?"

"No, I'm going to Sasuke's house after school. What about you guys?"

"We are gonna do it about female ninjas called kunoichis." Hinata whispered

"Hmm"

They seemed like they wanted to say something to me. I saw it in their eyes. I knew what they wanted to ask me about too.

"I'm ok with working with Sasuke you know."

Tenten and Hinata smiled.

"Sakura-chan, i-if he well,-"

"I think what Hina-chan means is if he hurts you in any way, we won't hesitate to kick his ass."

I smiled as we shared a group hug.

_I love these guys._

After lunch we had P.E all we did there was run track.

In history I sat with Tenten again. Asuma-sensei smiled at us with that cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"I hope all of you are getting along well with your projects. Today we will cover more on that subject."

He handed out worksheets.

"Most of you probably picked out what you wanted to do your projects on by now."

_Not us._

We had to finish the worksheet with the person next to us. I could barley pay attention. I kept thinking about after school. At Sasuke's house. Working with him on a project together. Maybe even alone?

_No way. There's no way Karin would let that happen._

The bell rang startling me from my thoughts.

I watched everyone else leave; Sasuke was amongst the last with Karin trailing after him like a puppy. Gaara was the last one, besides me to depart. We stared at each other for a while. I never noticed before but he has really nice eyes.

_So green and empty…so lonely_

"Haruno are you alright? The bell rang two minutes ago."

"Oh!" I looked at Asuma-sensei

"Right I was just leaving."

I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door.

_Uchiha residence here I come._

* * *

**I hope this chapter cleared up a lot more questions! Next update will be soon please review!**

_**saim**_


	3. emeralds

**Hey there. First I wanna say thank (sniff) you all (sniff) for the wonderful reviews (sniff) (sniff) you are all awesome times two. I love you more than bunnies. Anyway, I know the last two chapters have been moving pretty slow but it will speed up now. And I also have a million ideas for this fic. I can't wait! Oh! And I know you guys are asking lots of questions about who broke up with who and so on… read review and find out! Enjoy!**

**5/20/08**

**Hi, there.**

**For those of you new readers, you may be very confused. I am the blame for this because I had an Original Character and i recently changed her to Karin--Sasuke's new teammate? Team Hebi?**

**So yah, I'm sorry if I make you guys get frustrated. My Original Character's name was Nataki, by the way. (Bitchaki, a nickname Sakura has come to cal her)**

**Sorry! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

CHAPTER 3:

_Uchiha residence here I come…_

I quickly left the classroom and hurried out of the school. I looked to the right.

_Sasuke's house was on the right of the school…right?_

I looked left and remembered

_Flashback_

_I was lost, completely lost. I didn't know where to turn._

_Maybe if I turn left, I'll find the job interview. _

_**Worth a shot!**_

_So I turned left and looked up at the slowly graying sky as my tiny feet jogged along the empty path. Just then, rain began pelting down. I ran fast as my scrawny little legs could carry me._

_**Curse you rain!**_

_I heard the roar of a car and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a car from hitting me._

"_Watch it!"_

_**GO TO HELL BASTARD!**_

_Huffing, I turned around only to have my eyes widen in shock. This was the hugest house ever! I looked up to the name plate I squinted but still couldn't see the namebecause of the heavy rain. I held onto the cold metal bars with my pale wet fingers._

_Wow._

"_You know, your trespassing."_

_Squeaking, I turned around faced by none other than a rain drenched Sasuke. Blushing at our close proximity, I tried to back away but my back was already firmly pressed against the metal bars._

_Rolling his eyes, obviously annoyed he asked_

"_Are you coming in or not?"_

_**CHA! OF COURSE I AM!**_

_Nodding my head, I quickly followed him through the iron gates and onto the lawn of Uchiha manor._

"_Your name is Sakura right?"_

"_Hai."_

_End flashback_

Defiantly left.

I smiled fondly at the memory. I walked as slowly as possible to Sasuke's house trying to gather my thoughts and get the damn butterflies out of my stomach.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Hmm... what is it Sasuke-kun?"_

"_I have to tell you something"_

"_Well obviously, what is it?"_

_What is wrong with him? Why is he acting so odd? And his voice is so distant what if… what if he wants to break up!_

_**No! That will never happen! Never ever ever!**_

"_Sakura…" he wouldn't look me in the eye._

"_I think… I think that…"_

"_You think?" I urged him._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_He closed his eyes as if in deep thought._

_**Oh no oh no oh no**_

"_I can't say it."_

"_Why can't you Sasuke-kun?"_

"_I think I love you."_

_He looked away and I had to know._

"_You think… or you know?"_

_I put a hand on his cheek and turned his head slightly so he was looking at me._

"_Sakura," he took a deep breath._

"_Aishiteru."_

_Squealing in happiness, I launched myself onto his neck and pressed my lips to his._

"_I love you too." I mumbled between kisses._

_End flashback_

How long ago was that? Two years?

_Three._

Yeah, the day he told me he loved me was the best day I had in a long time. I loved him too. I loved him so much

_Stop thinking about him._

I had no choice because we just reached the huge estate of the Uchihas. It was as big as before and the gate was open. Guess Sasuke left it that way.

I walked quickly and quietly through the fairly familiar surroundings, I stopped when I noticed the rose bush at the front of the house….why was that there? I don't remember that there before, but then again I haven't been here for almost a year. It's just that a rose bush was so un-Sasuke-like.

_Karin, duh._

Of course Karin, who else?

Ignoring it, I walked up to the door and knocked quietly.

_Please don't let anyone answer._

But of course, someone did, I was invited in by Charles, I smiled up at him. Charles is from England, he came to Japan 10 years ago. But he still holds that British accent; he has worked for the Uchihas for 6 years.

"Ms. Sakura" he greeted smiling a wrinkled smile.

"Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too Charles."

He ushered me inside the ginourmous front room.

"Master Sasuke should be down soon, please make yourself comfortable." He pointed to the soft pink coach embroidered with blue dragons.

_That's new too._

I sat down on it and squirmed uncomfortably, there is a such thing as _too _comfortable you know. This was so different from the couch Sasuke and I would make-out on. I blushed immediately and looked around the room.

Besides the couch, the room was the same. Same white walls and plain red carpet, there was a coffee table in the middle of the carpet. I looked up at the high roof, this place was so big. Then I looked at the frame that held the Uchiha family portrait.

Mikoto and Fugaku were in the back, Fugaku had an arm on Itachi's shoulder and the other was on his wife's waist. Sasuke was in the middle, next to Itachi and in front of his mother who had a hand in his hair.

I found myself wondering if maybe Karin would be added to the portrait now.

_Probably._

I hope not.

"Forehead!" it was an annoying high pitched glass breaking voice.

_Karin bitch._

She walked toward me in her tiny red spaghetti strap and jeans miniskirt.

"What," she pointed an accusing finger at me "are _you _doing here?" she said it slowly, rolling every word off the tongue as if I wouldn't understand it any other way.

I rolled my eyes and was about to tell her the obvious when Sasuke beat me to it.

"She's here to work on our project." He said walking down the marble stairs in all his Uchiha glory.

_Try not to drool now._

"Eh, he he of course Sasuke-_kun" _she put so much emphasis on the suffix.

"So Sakura," Karin said sticking out her palm so I could see the back of her ring. "I'm so glad you could come" she placed her hand on her heart (lets pretend she had one) so I could clearly see the diamond on her ring finger, "so what are you going to do your project on?" she rand her hand slowly through her short red hair so I could see the ring glittering. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do mine on" she placed a hand on her pale cheek, then her eyes lit up and she smiled wickedly.

"Have you by any chance seen the _huge _ring my future husband got me?"

Sasuke coughed slightly but I ignored him.

She stuck out her left hand and I fought back the urge to roll my eyes.

_No, I missed you swinging your arm around the flipping room._

I peered at it and ignored my inner self (who was usually calm,) wanting to stab a knife through her black heart.

"It's um… pretty"

She laughed her evil laugh.

"Hell yeah, its _pretty_ huge, _pretty_ lovely and_ pretty_ special isn't it!"

"Um, yes?"

Another wicked laugh.

"Actually, it's a 14ct yellow gold band with a 50ct diamond and two 18ct round emeralds." She recited

Wait emeralds? Emeralds? Why would he get her…emeralds?

"Can we just do the project?" Sasuke interrupted my thoughts.

Sasuke sat down on the coach across from mine and Karin followed in suit humming softly and twirling a strand of raven hair around her finger.

Sasuke pulled out a laptop from underneath the coffee table and set it on top.

Nataki continued to hum and began playing with the ring on her finger.

_That is a pretty big rock._

Shut up.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a good five minutes until Charles came in with some tea.

"So…what do you want to do the project on?"

"Hn " he shrugged

Ok then…

"Well," my temper was rising "we have to do it on something."

"Aa"

_**Stupid bastard!**_

It's funny how Sasuke manages to bring inner Sakura out.

"We should pick something…_now!"_

"Don't you rush _my_ Sasuke-kun!"

yeah, guess who that was.

Inner Sakura fumed, as did I, so inner Sakura decided to get creative.

_Ode to the bitch_

_With her electric, deep dark eyes,_

_Set so appealing as if to hypnotize,_

_Shiny sleek, strait red hair,_

_Her skirt so short as if to dare_

_Some desperate guy to rip it off._

_Creamy skin, no doubt soft,_

_Topping it off with nothing at all,_

_But a tiny tight shirt much too small._

_Showing off so much cleavage to me,_

_By tomorrow I'm sure I won't be able to see._

_No wonder Sasuke loves her, not me._

_Oh..._

_I didn't mean it to end that way, sorry._

Shut the hell up.

I was about to say something to Karin, (although her name _should _be Bitchrin, he, he I'm funny) but then we heard a loud obnoxious knock on the door.

Sasuke got up running a tired hand through his hair and opened it.

Naruto tumbled in followed by an annoyed Gaara.

"Hey Teme guess what! We came here to use your computer!"

"More like dragged here." Murmured Gaara inviting himself in and looking around the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Naruto followed whispering to Sasuke as he passed "isn't Gaara cool!" although the whole room heard it and we all sweat dropped.

He walked in smiling, then he saw me and his smile lessened just a bit.

See, back when me and Sasuke were dating Naruto and I were the best friends ever. We did everything together and told each other everything. But after me and Sasuke broke up, he always seemed like he was hiding something from me.

You should have seen the 8 of us before. Sasuke Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru me. We were all so close. Ino and I became friends again.

The couples were like this:

Sasuke and I. but you know, we broke up.

Ino and Shikamaru. After Sasuke was single, she fell for him again and Shikamaru began dating this girl Temari.

Neji and Tenten. I'm glad to say these two may still end up together. They just can't work out their feelings.

Hinata and Naruto. Naruto sort of stuck with Sasuke after we broke up and Hinata stuck with me. They never even go out for ramen anymore.

We all went our separate ways. I'm glad me Hinata and Tenten are still friend, but I miss Ino sometimes. I'm happy Neji still hangs out more with us than Sasuke. If he left me, I wouldn't have a sparring partner.

But anyway, Naruto and I just didn't connect like we use to, which sucks but life goes on.

"Hey Sakura-chan." It was a smile but it wasn't genuine.

I gave him a smile back (this one wasn't real either) "Hi, Naruto"

He scratched the back of his head which is still a really bad habit of his.

"Naruto-kun!" uh, Bitchrin you know what the worst part is? That was the fakest sweet voice I ever heard.

_She probably just wants to get on Sasuke-kun's good side._

"Oh, hey there Karin."

"You forgot the _chan_!" eewww! She wants Naruto to call her Karin-chan?

Gross.

"Right"

"Look dobe, we need to work on our own project so go away." Sasuke said sitting back down on the sofa across from mine.

"But Sasuke-teme! You only have like ten computers let us use one!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and sat down beside me.

_OMG! A hot guy who is not Sasuke is sitting next to us! (Squeal)_

I smiled slightly at him and ignored the bickering.

"Hi Gaara-san"

He looked at me and nodded his head a little.

We kinda stare at each other for a while. His eyes look so sad…I wonder why.

_Who the hell cares? Let's rape him!_

I blushed and looked away stupid inner self. He sort of nudged me as if asking why I blushed or stopped starring at him it could be either one.

Still not meeting his eyes, I waved my hand a little as if to dismiss the thought. I scooted away from him a bit and he shrugged.

I looked up at everyone in the room and saw that they were staring at us. I guess we were starring longer than I thought.

"Are you two like…dating?"

_Shut up Bitchrin! Stop being so freakin nosy!_

"No no! Of course not" I exclaimed waving my hand frantically. I looked over at Gaara for help, but he just shrugged coolly.

Inner Sakura fainted.

Sasuke, who had a look of murder in his eye, nodded his head toward Naruto. Naruto immediately walked over to Gaara and me. He squeezed between us even though there was barley any room.

"You know, keeping relationships secret is really stupid."

_Nah uh! You are! _Inner Sakura was suddenly revived.

"Well, we don't have a secret relationship so there."

"Whatever." She flipped her hair back and I saw the ring gleam…the _emerald_ ring.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I looked at my wrist watch.

5:43

I don't have to meet with Neji until 7:00, but they don't know that.

"I-I have to go to work, um I'll see you uh, later."

I shakily got up and headed toward the door.

"Wait," it was Sasuke. "come over tomorrow."

I nodded not looking at him, if I did he would see my tears.

I grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open; I ran out as fast as I could.

"Hey red haired guy, aren't boyfriends suppose to go after their girlfriends?"

_I hate you Bitchrin._

I wiped the tears with my sleeve and ran home as fast I could. I had to meet Neji, but I'll skip sparring today. I had the night shift at the pharmacy, but this is my only time not going to work, they'll get over it.

I rasped on the front door as hard as I could. Please don't be home dad.

He wasn't.

Thankful, I dug the key out of my pocket and hastily unlocked the front door. Running strait to my room, I slammed the door shut and locked it; sped over to my dresser.

I opened the bottom drawer and threw out everything until I got to a brown paper bag. I tore it open and dumped the contents into my palm.

Biting back a sob, I looked at the 24ct gold ring. It wasn't an engagement ring of course, it was a promise ring.

The giant emerald glistened as I ran my fingers over the carving on the side and let my tears fall.

_**My one and only**_

Liar

Liar

Liar

Liar

Liar

I hate him.

He told me I was the only one. He gave _me _the emerald. Only me.

Now he gave it to someone else. someone prettier and smarter and better.

I hate him.

Stupid liar.

Sobbing, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I dragged my sorry self back to my bed and went to sleep, sad sick and alone.

Dumb promise ring forgotten on the floor.

**Sorry, I know it ended really sad but I'm sad. I meant it to end happily but I'm really depressed 'cause my cat ran away and we have been trying to find him for two days now. Please cross your fingers for me. I love him. Review, or not, whatever.**

**Love, the sad depressed and annoyed**

**SAIM**


	4. rain is the enemy

**5/20/08**

**Hi, there.**

**For those of you new readers, you may be very confused. I am the blame for this because I had an Original Character and i recently changed her to Karin--Sasuke's new teammate? Team Hebi?**

**So yah, I'm sorry if I make you guys get frustrated. My Original Character's name was Nataki, by the way. (Bitchaki, a nickname Sakura has come to cal her)**

**Sorry! And enjoy!**

**X**

I had wonderful dreams last night, dreams of cotton candy that was poison and Sasuke who fed it to Bitchrin.

She died.

And since Sasuke is such an idiot, he ate some himself, and then he died.

I became grand ruler of the entire planet, but just as the ruby-encrusted gold crown was about to be placed on my rosette head, one of my body guards began shaking me uncontrollably screaming

"Sakura! Don't be dead!" apparently, I died also.

With much difficulty, I managed to slit my eyes open just a bit, enough to stop dad from his nonstop shrieking of "Sakura! You're the last one I have please please don't be dead" anyway.

"Dad" I croaked, "I'm _not_ dead"

"Sakura! Thank goodness! I was so afraid!" he wailed looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah, I see that."

I turned on my left side and buried my head into the soft cotton of the pillow; hoping dad would take it as a clue that I wanted to be left alone.

He didn't

"Sakura" he said slowly stretching out each word the way he does when he's trying to make a point perfectly clear "The only reason I thought you were dead." Crimson covered his cheeks, "was because you slept through your alarm, and you _never_ do that."

"I know dad."

I really wanted him to go away.

"It's just that, I came home from work at 9:30 last night and you were already in bed. And you usually stay up and wait for me." I know he was trying to conceal the hurt in his voice, but dad is my one and only, I know all his emotions without even looking at him.

I sat up.

"I got sick last night." I said as softly as possible, putting my hand on his.

Big mistake.

Never tell a single father, who has absolutely no clue how to raise a teenage daughter your sick.

"You're SICK? Why did I wake you up? Why did you let me wake you up?! Get back in the covers!" he roughly pushed me down and brought my fluffy pink blanket way past my head.

"I'll go make you something special! How about a rice ball? You like those! Or-or maybe some ramen!"

I sat upright again.

"Dad," I said wearily this man was too much. "Don't worry about it, I'm not hungry anyways and you have to go to work."

"But I could… stay home today?"

He looked so hesitant and the worry lines on his face were being mighty generous today but still, I was touched by the gesture.

"No, no, go to work. We can't afford to miss a day anyway." I joked, dad took it seriously. But hey, this is dad what did I expect?

He nodded his head gravely

"Fine then, I'm going. But you stay in bed, missy."

He tucked me back into bed (a lot gentler this time) and kissed my oversized forehead.

"Sweet dreams my Japanese Cinderella."

See, this was a thing we came up with after mom left us. I was so clingy to everything and books became one of them. Dad came home from a business trip one time and brought back with him a book called 'Cinderella.' A story about a young girl whose mother dies and her father who remarries a cruel and unfair woman. Then her father dies leaving everything to Cinderella's step mother and her two selfish daughters. Cinderella had to work as their slave and when a ball rolls around, they ruin her chance to go, with the help of her fairy godmother she goes any way and meets the man of her dreams. But things get ruined when the clock struck 12 and Cinderella was forced home. Anyway, it ends with happily ever after…it's been a long time since I read that story.

I loved that a lot though, and even started to get over mom a bit.

Then one time dad brought me a book called 'Chinese Cinderella.' It was a lot like the original Cinderella story except it was the real life story of a little Chinese girl.

Dad often told our own stories where I grow up and keep him company in his old age. He even went as far as to make up the perfect guy for me.

You know, one who gets perfect grades, is a dork and takes my dad's advice as gold.

He never ends these stories.

Why?

God, don't ask me I'm just his daughter.

Anyway, he dubbed me Japanese Cinderella. And even though he hasn't told me a fairy tale in years, when he called me Japanese Cinderella just like he did back when I was small, I felt so bad, so guilt-ridden and so selfish I was ready to jump out of bed and tell him the truth...but he already walked out, clicking the door softly behind him.

He had another business trip today.

I slammed my head back on my pillow and shut my eyes tight as the roar of the engine died away.

I sat up in bed again and ruffled my hair. I then looked down and noticed I was still in my clothes from yesterday; they were all wrinkled and had creases all over it.

_Ewwwww._

It was weird but it actually felt good to hear Inner Sakura's voice again. I stood up and took a big cat stretch. I opened the tiny closet and peered inside, taking out a regular t-shirt and sweat pants I threw them on. Just as I finished pulling my t-shirt over my head, I saw gold gleaming on the carpeted floor.

I tugged at the bottom of the t-shirt for a while, just starring at the promise ring. I closed my eyes and ran a tired hand through my pink hair.

I know its stupid, but I kinda hoped that when I opened my eyes, the ring would be gone. Of course though, no such thing happened.

And it continued to sit there…mocking me.

The stupid thing.

I walked cautiously over to it and plucked it off the floor. I eyed it for a while, then took the torn brown bag from off the ground and put the damn thing inside it. I shoved it into the smallest corner of the drawer and threw the clothes I carelessly dug out yesterday back in.

Closing the drawer quietly, I then went to my door and opened it.

I know how immature this sounds, but I can't stay in my house alone without thinking about the ghosts that might get me. I also opened the window so a little light would shine through.

I jumped onto my bed ungracefully and closed my sleepy green eyes.

**X**

I was jutted awake from my dreamless sleep by an incessant knocking on the front door.

It was loud and obnoxious and completely nerve-wrecking.

Only half awake, I stumbled off my bed and found my face getting very friendly with the carpeted floor. Groaning, I picked myself up and silently cursed the moron knocking. I walked unsteadily to the chipped white front door.

I threw it open and barley saw the person in front of me because my eyes were to busy adjusting to the sun. When I finally did see who it was, I wish I didn't.

Ino.

_What is piggy doing here?_

I looked at the clock behind me and my eyes bulged, it was 4:30!

I turned my attention back to the blonde in front of me and searched her head for devil horns.

"Oh," she said as if she expected someone else to answer the door. "Hey forehead-girl."

I raised my eyebrows confused. What was she _doing_ here anyway? And why weren't her evil lackeys here yet?

Before I could ask any of the thousands of questions buzzing through my head, she shoved a big bushel of flowers and a huge bowl of ramen into my arms. I stumbled back a bit and looked at her, still confused.

"…"

I didn't get why she was giving me, Haruno Sakura, her rival since childhood flowers and ramen.

She rolled her eyes as if she came over all the time and I shouldn't be surprised.

"Your father stopped by my flower shop after school today and got you some flowers and ramen. And since _I'm _such a gem, I offered to deliver."

She pushed her hair behind her shoulders in the snobbiest way possible and just kinda stood there.

"Although I don't see why, you're probably faking a sickness anyway. You don't look sick to me."

She flicked my forehead.

"People making fun of you're forehead again?"

I still had not said a word I just stared at her: she was looking at me expectantly, golden hair falling gracefully on her pale face.

It was sort of nice of her to offer to deliver…

"So…" I started.

_Don't you dare!_

Well! Excuse me for being human.

"Do you want to come inside?"

She snorted her piggy snort. "Inside that tiny filthy excuse of an apartment? I'll pass."

And she walked away, bouncing her hips, nose held so high in the air if it were to rain she'd drown.

_Not that this would be such a bad thing…_

But I'm use to insults like that, and anyway it's not really in insult if you know it's true.

I slammed the door closed with my foot and balanced the items in my arms as carefully as possible before dumping them on the small dining table.

The flowers looked rather expensive, the best kind at the Yamanaka flower shop. (Not that I've ever been there or anything.) How did dad afford these?

I pulled the cover off the soupy substance and the most mouthwatering aroma filled the tiny kitchen, I inhaled it gratefully.

Dad is so awesome sometimes.

The only sounds in the kitchen for the next ten minutes are of my slurping and lip smacking. This has to be the best ramen I have ever tasted. I licked the delicacy off my strawberry lips and stretched back on my chair.

I wonder when Hinata or Tenten will be over…

Just as I thought this there was more banging on my poor door and a shout of "Neji! You walk so slow! Hurry up of I'm gonna kick your ass!"

I laughed heartily as I went to open the door. That's Tenten for you.

The second I turned the knob, I was tackled to the floor by a steamed Tenten and a very embarrassed Hinata.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan!" Hinata whispered quickly getting off of me she tried to help me too, even with the screaming Tenten still on me.

"You didn't come to school today Sakura-Chan! We. Thought. You. Were. DEAD!!"

"Tenten thought you were dead" Neji corrected slinking in as slowly as possible. "Hinata and I figured you were probably sick."

"Shut up Neji-kun! Sheesh!"

"Now, like I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted, are you ok?" Tenten asked still on top of me, I was finding it quite difficult to breathe.

I think Hinata sensed this.

"Perhaps you should get off her Tenten-Chan." Hinata suggested quietly from beside Neji.

"Oh! Sorry sorry sorry I hope I didn't make you any sicker!" Tenten exclaimed, quickly pushing herself off me and helping me to my feet.

Neji walked deeper into my apartment quietly. I dusted myself off.

"Are you alright Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked touching my shoulder lightly.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"But you _never_stay home from school unless you're really really sick!" Tenten was now standing next to us.

"I'm not sick guys I just didn't want to go to school today."

"Is this about going to Sasuke-Bastard's house last night?" Tenten asked suspiciously squinting her eyes.

_Yes._

"No."

"Are you sure Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked all concerned. Maybe I should tell them?

"Sakura-san?"

Neji walked into the room holding my flowers eyebrows raised.

"Those are so pretty!" Tenten gushed "Did your secret boyfriend give then to you?"

See, Tenten has this theory to why Sasuke and I are no longer together. She says it's 'cause I've had a secret boyfriend since I was like four and I'm completely in love with him, not Sasuke. Also that I'm going to run away with him after high school, elope and name my first child Tenhina after my two best friends that I miss terribly.

Yeah, Tenten's imagination tends to run away with her quite often.

But hey, her theory was better than mine.

'Cause I had none.

"That's from dad," I said rolling my eyes

"Oh Sakura-Chan they look so beautiful…and expensive." Hinata said the last part in less than a whisper but I heard her anyway and shrugged.

"Dad overdoes it sometimes."

I took the flowers away from Neji and back to the kitchen. These flowers were really pretty, I should put them in water or something. Instead, I laid them on the dining table once more.

"Sakura-san" I heard Neji say from behind me "You look well enough to me…"

I turned around and our noses almost touched.

"I _am _well Neji-san care to spar?"

He smirked and turned his heel, he was about to open the front door when Hinata and Tenten stepped in front of us.

"Where" Tenten asked in a voice so dangerous I wondered why I didn't turn back and hide under the covers "do you two think you are going?"

"Out to spar."

Neji didn't have a trace of backing down in his voice and I'm glad he was the one talking 'cause all I could probably compose at this point were squeaks.

"No you are not! Sakura-Chan is sick."

"Tenten" I said surprisingly finding my voice "I'm not sick I can fight him ok?

"No Sakura-Chan." This time it was Hinata who spoke and her voice was shockingly firm. "I don't think you should."

"Hinata, Tenten I'm really ok I want to fight him."

"Sa-ku-ra. You can't what if Neji-kun beats you up really bad this time? Then what am I gonna do missy?"

"Gee, thanks for the confidence boost, Tenten" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

She turned a pretty pink and murmured a sorry.

Neji gently pushed Hinata and Tenten aside.

"I'll go easy on her." He promised and led the way outside.

Me his tail.

"You better not." I warned

He rolled his eyes "Do I ever?"

This was very reassuring.

Hinata and Tenten followed us to the front of my apartment. Their faces were stern but I could tell that they were worrying.

"Ready?" Neji asked.

I looked behind me toward Tenten who had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes were narrowed to slits. Even Hinata's normally innocent eyes looked a bit peeved.

"Don't worry guys!" I called to them and turned back to Neji.

"Ready." I smiled.

We got into our fighting stances.

I was the first to move as usual. I ran behind him and attempted to attack him from there, but he turned just as my open had was about to make contact with the back of his neck and grabbed it.

He twisted me around so I rolled into him and my arm bended backward I winced and tried to free myself.

The way Neji and I use to fight was the first one nearly dead loses, but one broken leg and a head injury later, we decided to change tactics. Now the way we spar is the first one with pretty much their whole body on the floor loses. That's usually me.

After I finally freed myself from his iron grasp, I did a few back flips then ran at him--full speed. I slammed my hand onto his knees, that's his weak spot.

His knees ground into the dirt and I flipped over him. I shoved my elbows as hard as I could into his back, trying to get his whole body to touch the ground. He instead, grabbed my elbows and flipped me to the ground.

He was definitely not going easy on me.

Nearly my whole body slammed onto the dry brown sand and my back hit it especially hard I let out a little moan.

But hey, I'm not one to give up so easily.

So I stood up at once and got ready to run at him again when his open hand pounded into my stomach. Spit flew from my mouth as I sailed backwards I even went against my ways and let out a scream.

_Damn him._

I was pretty sure I should give up when I spotted the tree behind my smirking opponent. My head ran through a series of ideas to finally beat him when I ran, so fast I was sure I was just a blur, past the Hyuuga and right up the nearly dead tree.

His head whipped around in the direction I ran and he scanned the area. When his white eyes landed on the tree I was in, I decided to make my move.

Please let this work. Please please let this work.

I tried.

I ascended off the tree, sending a fury of crumpled brown leaves around me as I flew toward Neji, arms extended fists at their end.

I let out a shriek of "CHA" as I approached Neji at amazing speed.

_I will win this time!_

But Neji has to be so damned fast, he caught my fists just in time, still not giving up, I tried to flip over him with all my weight pushing him down.

It kinda worked too, because it seemed he might fall, but see, the whole point of this was that he falls to the ground and I don't.

But me and my klutzy self ended up tripping upon landing on the ground and my foot went up, it accidentally kicked Neji in the back of his knee.

He groaned and fell limp to the ground. His hands left my fists and my entire body just slammed onto the earth. I'm pretty sure my jaw broke. I rolled over, the only thing holding me from losing were my elbows, which were firmly dug into the soil.

_Get up girl!_

I tried, really I did, but every bone in my body ached, the screamed for me to give up and stop trying to get up, all except my head of course, 'cause apparently, inner Sakura couldn't lose another match because of me.

I closed my eyes and only opened them again when I felt Neji's presence. He was smirking at me, he leaned down grabbed my hands and pulled.

And just like that, another match was lost by the amazing Haruno.

_Nice one._

He kneeled down and whispered two words in my ear:

"I win."

He straitened himself out and held out his hand for me to take,

I didn't.

Instead, I stood up, trying not to let my legs shake in front of him. I dusted what was left of my dignity (which wasn't much) away with the dirt and leaves clinging on me.

Tenten and Hinata rushed over.

"You know Sakura-san…"

_Is it just me or does he look impressed?_

"If you'd gotten up before I did, you probably would have beat me."

I looked him dead in the eye.

"Really?"

He nodded "you're getting better Haruno."

And I grinned the biggest grin ever.

Cause I _almost_beat Neji-san.

That meant I _almost _won.

**X**

I'm at the front of Sasuke's manor right now. I'm smoothing out my short pink tresses and hoping to god that Bitchrin will be at the mall or something.

I knocked.

And who should open the door but a hyperactive, knucklehead Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan!"

He tackled me in a hug, and then shoved me inside the mansion.

"Guess what Gaara and me are doing our project on!"

"What?'

"We decided to do our project on…" he took a dramatic pause "HOKAGES!"

I walked into the front room and saw Sasuke with his face resting in his hands and Gaara leaning back on the pink coach, nearly asleep. As usual, Bitchrin sat beside Sasuke, staring at him dreamily.

Inner Sakura scoffed.

This time, I decided to sit beside Sasuke instead of Gaara, hoping to actually get something done. The laptop in front of him was as blank as his face.

When I sat down, Bitchrin let out a rather loud shriek of disapproval.

"Why are _you_ sitting next to _my _Sasuke-kun?"

I ignored her.

"We really need to pick a topic." I said turning to Sasuke.

He nodded and took out a book from behind him. He handed it over to me and said "I got it at the library."

The cover had like ten different ninja in funny uniform who were all in a fighting stance. In big bold letters at the top it said: ANBU

"I was actually thinking," I said setting the book aside "that we could do it on medic nins! I've heard it takes a lot of chakra to heal a wounded ninja, and medic nins have to train for the longest time just so they-"

"Sakura, medic nin is a woman's job."

My eyes widened. What the hell why is this guy so sexist?

"It is not Sasuke I'm sure men could do it too."

"It's a woman's job."

"but Sasuke-"

"Shut up, Forehead! Do what _my _Sasuke-kun says!"

I growled deep in my throat and stood up, I was so ready to kill this girl. But I guess I growled louder than expected because Naruto, who was going on about hokages stopped his rant and even the barley listening Gaara looked at us. Even Bitchaki's fat face was distorted with worry.

_Which **is **kinda cool…_

I sat down defeated.

"Fine we'll do it on the stupid ANBU."

He turned his laptop on and began researching.

Even though working next to Sasuke was hard and distracting because he smelled so damn good, I still found that this time we got a lot of work done: we picked a topic, decided to do an oral report, and as it turns out, the ANBU is kind of interesting.

I found two hours go by in a flash and I was quite proud of myself for not killing Bitchaki and for not letting the drool threatening to fall from the corner of my lips out.

Hey, you'd drool too if two of high school's hottest seniors were in the same room as you. I looked from my research just to glance at Gaara whom currently had his gaze transfixed on me for some unapparent reason.

I tried not to look at Gaara, I really really did, but I always looked up to see if he was looking and he always was!

"Maybe there's something in her teeth." Sasuke said rather loudly to Naruto, who happened to be across the room next to Gaara who was still staring.

"what?" Naruto asked across the room to Sasuke.

"If there is nothing in Sakura's teeth, why is Gaara staring?" Sasuke looked really pissed…

Gaara snorted but looked away all the same.

_Maybe we should go now…_

Listening to my inner self for once, I stood up and collected some papers Sasuke and I had been working on.

"I'll go now, see you at school." I gave a wave and walked toward the door.

Just as I opened it, I got so much wind in my face I was nearly knocked back into the house.

This was the biggest rainstorm ever!

Trees were blowing in all directions as if they were puppets controlled by the sky above and even though I was still in the house, I was drenched in rain.

Before I knew it, I was being pulled back into the house and saw the door slam. Naruto was behind me holding my arms.

"Sakura-Chan" he wailed "you can't go outside in this weather! You will die!"

I looked hopelessly at the door and then at the people in the room.

What's a girl to do?

"I-I have to g-go!" I said stuttering because of the cold.

"You can't go in this weather." Sasuke stated as if that fixed everything.

"Sasuke," I sighed "I have to go now, if dad calls, and I don't pick up, he'll think something happened to me and do something stupid! Plus, its late the rain won't stop for hours!"

"I agree" Her Highness of Bitching spoke up "She has to go home, it won't stop raining for a while."

"Well then," Charles said entering the room, "our guests will just have to spend the night."

Sasuke snorted.

"Sakura can, but the other two have to go."

Bitchrin looked close to tears as he said this and inner Sakura threw confetti.

Charles shook his head no.

"We can't possibly send them out in this rain."

Gaara stalked toward the door.

"I'll go" he murmured.

"Well, if Gaara can go so can I."

I put my hand on the cold door knob but before I could turn it, I felt two hands on either of my arms.

I looked right and saw Sasuke holding my forearm, glaring. I turned my head slowly to the left and saw Gaara, holding below my elbow, also glaring.

"Umm…" I was so confused to why both oh them were holding me back and I was even more confused because I couldn't decide who's touch I liked better.

"You can't go in this weather." Said Gaara, speaking for the first time since I got here.

"Ms. Sakura," Charles walked over and removed both guys' hand from me. Inner Sakura doesn't like Charles very much." I'm afraid we cannot let you go."

"But if Gaara's going then-"

"I won't go." Gaara said. Sasuke's head shot up and he glared at the vase behind Gaara, I wondered why it didn't explode.

"But my dad-"

"Call him" Charles said simply gesturing toward the phone.

"But-but..."

I looked around the room. Naruto looked ready to burst, Gaara was looking at the floor, Sasuke was glaring at Gaara and Bitchaki looked ready to throw something.

_Well, if it makes her this upset…_

"Fine." I didn't seem to have a choice.

Naruto jumped in the air and yelled "Slumber party!"

"Hardly." Bitchrin pouted.

I walked unsteadily toward the phone, slipping slightly because of the rain water on the floor.

I took the phone off the hook.

I'm about to tell my dad that I'm spending the night at a place worse than hell.

I have the best luck ever.

**X**

**Ok, I know I haven't updated forever, but that's cause my computer went stupid on me! I'm so sorry. But don't worry; updates will be a lot faster from now on. Also, for those of you who are wondering the pairings in this story, guess what? I'm. not. Telling. Hehehe. THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! You guys are so great! Continue to review! Also, I added the fourth chapter and the start of the fifth chapter together just to say sorry.**

**Love, the sorry, thankful, and finished,**

**SAIM**


	5. stuff happens

**Ok, usually my flashbacks are in italics, but not this time, I hope you guys don't get confused! Anyway, enjoy!**

**5/20/08**

**Hi, there.**

**For those of you new readers, you may be very confused. I am the blame for this because I had an Original Character and i recently changed her to Karin--Sasuke's new teammate? Team Hebi?**

**So yah, I'm sorry if I make you guys get frustrated. My Original Character's name was Nataki, by the way. (Bitchaki, a nickname Sakura has come to cal her)**

**Sorry! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**X**

I could hear them so well, mostly Tenten because that girl has the loudest whispering voice ever.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Tenten tried to whisper to Hinata. I don't know what Hinata whispered back ('cause that girl can whisper.) so I decided to interrupt.

"I can hear you." They snapped their attention to me.

"I'm alright; I can go to Sasuke's house tomorrow."

Hinata crawled over to me and pulled her knees up to her face, she rested her chin on them. "It's not just that Sakura-Chan; we wonder what you will do to Karin."

I snorted. "Who cares?"

Tenten crawled over too and sat beside me on the soft blue carpeted floor.

"We're also kinda concerned about you…will _you _be ok?"

"I'm just sort of confused about things."

"Confused about what?" Tenten asked "the way you explained it to us it seemed so simple…"

Ok, I'll just fill you in. We're at Tenten's house; Hinata and I are spending the night. It's Wednesday, about a week after the whole "sleep over incident." I've also somehow managed to grow an entirely new hatred towards Bitchrin.

"Yeah…well I may have left a few parts out…"

"What?!" Tenten and Hinata both towered over me angrily.

"You left parts out?" Tenten shrieked.

"I was pissed that night!"

"But you've had a whole week to get over it Sakura-Chan." Hinata said sitting back down.

"Alright Sakura-_Chan_, you will now tell us the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Tenten said sternly while jabbing me in the chest with her index finger.

"Fine, but it's a long story."

"Well we are spending the night," Hinata smiled "We've got lots of time."

"Ugh. Whatever"

_Flashback_

The phone rang twice and I was seriously considering putting it down before dad answered.

A third ring.

A fourth.

I was about to place the phone back on the hook when I heard a

"Hello?"

"Hi d-" I stopped mid-sentence, because that was_ not_ dad's voice.

And even worse, that was a **woman's** voice.

What the hell was a **woman** doing with _my_father's phone?

"Hello? Sakura?" now that was dad's voice, but I couldn't talk to him…I was so confused my mouth wouldn't work.

"Sakura, are you alright dear?"

Dear? Dear? What the hell was dear? He has never called me dear before, that's way too formal for our relationship.

"Dad?" I finally managed. "Who was that woman?"

"Oh! Well she's just my partner for the time being, why are you calling?"

I visibly relaxed and let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Umm… see, I'm still at Sasuke's house"

"At Sasuke's house? This late?" his voice was laced with concern and I suddenly wished I'd never called.

"Yes, but its pouring outside and I can't go out so they insist I… spend the night."

"You're going to spend the night at - at Sasuke's house? Will you - are you going to be alright?"

His voice had so much regret in it and I was positive he'd say any second that he'd come to pick me up.

"I'll be perfectly fine."

"I could come to pick you up…"

Do I know my dad or what?

"No! You can't drive in this weather anyway! And I'll be ok; I'm a big girl now."

He let out a deep breath and I knew he was running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but if anything happens, and I mean _anything_ call me and I'll be there in a heart beat."

I agreed even though both of us knew there was no was he could travel 300 hundred miles in a heart beat.

"I love you Sakura"

"Me too dad."

I hung up and turned to everyone else, who were looking at me expectantly. I shrugged.

"He said I could stay."

Naruto jumped in the air once more.

"This will be so much fun right, Sakura-Chan!?"

I was about to answer when Bitchrin decided to interrupt a conversation that had _nothing to do with her._

"No it will not be fun; it will be really really stupid."

_No**, you're** really really stupid._

"Well," Charles said, edging his way out of the room "I'll tell the maids to prepare dinner for three extra people." He opened the huge wooden door and then turned to Sasuke. "Master Sasuke, why not show our guests to their rooms." And he scurried away.

Sasuke shrugged and led the way upstairs.

Bitchaki marched ahead of us all, and stomped her way to the second floor.

We got to the top and she stopped us in front of various doors.

"My room is here." She pointed at a deep wooden door, with 'KARIN' in big gold letters at the top.

_Tacky, much?_

"This is Sasuke-kun's room." She pointed at the door beside hers and batted her eyelashes "attractively" toward Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, this is will be your room." She gestured to the room across the hall.

"And…um, you." She pointed at Gaara. "Your room is next to Naruto's."

She gave a sweet smile, and then looked around to me. She put a hand on her cheek, (her left hand that held the ring) and tried to act all concerned.

"Oh, too bad Sakura, there are no more rooms on this floor."

"There are two empty rooms." I hissed

"Nah ah, one is for my shoes and the other is Itachi's"

"Itachi?!" I bounded toward the door that Bitchrin gestured to but Sasuke stood in front of me.

"He's not here right now."

This was not fair. I hadn't seen Itachi's for years!

"Well where is he?"

Sasuke shrugged. "He comes and goes as he pleases."

"Oh…" Itachi was like my brother and I missed him a lot.

We heard Charles climb up the stairs.

"We should go down." Bitchrin stated "dinner is probably ready."

But surprise surprise, it was not Charles coming up the steps, but instead Itachi!

I don't think he even saw me but I squealed and latched myself onto his neck. After he realized who was hugging him, he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What a surprise to see my darling little sister here." He broke the hug and kissed my forehead.

Bitchrin growled from beside Sasuke. Or was it Sasuke that growled?

Someone cleared their throat from behind us and we turned to see Charles.

"Dinner is ready." He announced then he led the way downstairs.

I was about to follow Charles when Itachi held my shoulder.

"Sakura, why are you wet?"

"Oh… the rain…"

"I'm sure she has something old you can wear" Itachi said turning to Bitchrin.

Said person scoffed.

"I have_ nothing_ old." Then she saw Itachi's dirty look and put on a fake smile.

"So sorry, Itachi-kun."

"Well then," Itachi looked at Sasuke, "I'm sure my brother has something you can wear."

Sasuke glared at Itachi and then walked toward his bedroom.

"Follow him." Itachi said nudging me forward.

Bitchrin let out an immature whine.

Inner Sakura found Bitchaki's antics tonight quite amusing.

Sasuke walked into his room and left the door slightly ajar.

Should I follow him?

I was about to, when he walked out and shoved some clothes in my arms closing the door behind him.

"You can change in that room." He pointed to Bitchaki's shoe room. "Put your wet clothes in the dryer when you're done."

And he walked down the stairs, just like that.

I entered Bitchaki's shoe room, and true to her word, there were shoes everywhere. I walked into the room, trying to step on as many nice shoes as possible with my old battered ones.

I spread Sasuke's clothes out on the bed and placed my backpack next to them, picked up the t-shirt.

I put it to my nose and inhaled. It smelled so good, like woodsy and slightly musky...like Sasuke… I peeled off the wet shirt and put on Sasuke's. I looked at Sasuke's white shorts.

Sasuke's shorts…I unbuttoned my skirt and let it fall in a pile around my ankles. I pulled the shorts on, they were a bit loose but I have to admit, they looked great on me.

It felt so good, wearing Sasuke's clothes, I mean. It felt so comfortable and cozy.

I actually giggled.

I saw the dryer in the corner of the room. This place was more like a laundry room than a bedroom…but they offered me a room to stay in, and I should be grateful…so I simply put my wet clothes in the dryer and skipped downstairs.

When I walked into the dining room, Bitchrin saw what I was wearing and immediately stood up, the chair screeched behind her and nearly toppled over.

She squinted her eyes at me and I smiled at her cheekily.

For the first time, Inner Sakura was impressed at my actions.

I sat down between Gaara and Naruto.

Bitchrin bent to sit down as well, but I guess her stupid self forgot she pushed the chair back only seconds ago and she fell on the floor.

I screeched with laughter and Naruto buried his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably, Itachi snorted into the glass of the table and even the ever impassive Sasuke smirked.

The only one unamused was Gaara, who rolled his eyes.

This only made me crack up more for some reason.

Bitchrin stood up, with her fists clenched by her sides and her face completely pink.

"Shut up." She hissed.

Charles opened the huge wooden doors and said "Dinner is served."

I tried to control my laughter, I really did but the thought of Bitchrin falling off her chair replayed over and over in my head and not even Ino could wipe the goofy grin off my face.

She glared at me as the dinner dishes arrived. I shoveled food on my plate but I choked on nearly every bite.

Everyone was staring at me with the exception of Naruto; he was having trouble eating himself: there was no ramen.

Halfway through dinner, Itachi stood up. After choking down my shrimp, I managed to control my laughter long to ask him "Where are you going?"

He said nothing but walked over to me and stood me up. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye Sakura, you know you should come by more often."

"I still don't know where you're going or why…"

He chuckled lightly.

"Bye Itachi-kun!" Bitchrin stood up from her seat again as if hoping Itachi would come and kiss her.

Psh. As if.

He just nodded and walked from the dining room.

Bitchrin sat back down immaturely with a murmur of "Slut."

I turned to her. "What was that?"

She stood up again. "I called you a slut."

I gripped my fork way to tight and my knuckles turned white.

"What gives_ you_ the right to call _me_ a slut when _you_ are dressed like _that?_"

_**Bitch…**_

Inner Sakura is back, be afraid, be very afraid.

She turned kind of pink but then shot back "I mean all the guys you're going with."

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled here eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"First _my _Sasuke-kun, then you're with Mr. Eyeliner over there, I've been hearing all these things at school about how you and this Hyuuga meet everyday to "train", Hell, people told me the reason Sasuke-kun and you broke up was because you 'did it' with his best friend!" she pointed at Naruto. "And now… now Itachi-kun!?"

I bit the insides of my cheeks so hard I was sure it began to bleed.

Inner Sakura went on a rant about how we should rip her head off, laugh while she bleeds to death and then use her fat bitchy head as a piñata.

Instead, I acted all outer Sakura-ish.

"And you believe all those stupid rumors?"

She snorted "Me and half the school! And by the way, Itachi is so not interested."

"What the hell are you talking about? Itachi is like my brother!"

"Exactly! He's _like_ your brother but he's _not!_And guess what else Sakura-_Chan_? He's gonna be mine really soon."

Five seconds later, you find my heavy metal fork lodged in the wall directly two inches away from the face of La Bitch.

She began sputtering and squeaking.

"You…" her voice came out in no more than a whimper; she pointed at the fork in the wall "you-you tried to _kill_ me!"

"No Karin-_Chan_, if I wanted to kill you, I would have thought of a way much more long and painful."

With that I stood up and stomped out of the dinning room. And sure, I left everyone, even Gaara gaping after me but who the hell cares? I'm never coming back.

I got to the phone and dialed dad's number.

"Dad." I whispered, "I need you to come pick me up."

"Alright Sakura," He said shortly "I'm coming."

That's what I love about dad, when I'm in distress he finds a way of comforting me first, then he asks questions.

I stood out side waiting for him with nothing but my backpack. Even in the freezing rain.

_End flashback._

Tenten's and Hinata's eyes widened considerably as my story progressed and they both said nothing for a while.

Then, without warning Tenten burst out laughing.

"You threw a fork at her? A fork?! Oh my god! That is so funny!" She clutched her side and rolled around on the blue rug.

Hinata smiled slightly.

"Was it satisfying Sakura-Chan?"

At this, Tenten managed to stop laugh and sat up.

I gave an evil chuckle, "I half wish I hadn't missed."

Tenten once again fell onto the carpeted floor, cackling uncontrollably, tears spilling out from the corners of her eyes.

Hinata giggled also and lay down next to Tenten. I followed in suit.

I closed my eyes and heard thunder. I half wished Tenten's hoots of amusement were louder so they would drown out the loud claps outside.

It's been raining quite often…

**X**

I'm at school now, waiting for my late sensei, as usual.

Almost everyone is in the classroom with the exception of Naruto, the only reason I know this is because Hinata keeps looking around the room anxiously.

I can feel Bitchaki's eyes glaring at me from behind. What did she expect? That I would just _let_ her call me a slut and get away with it?

And besides its been a whole week you'd think she'd get over it by now.

There was a loud crash outside the door and everyone turned their attention to it. More crashes, the door burst open and in tumbled Naruto.

"Oh…" I heard Hinata whisper from beside me, she tried to stretch her neck out to see if Naruto was ok.

"Why don't you go help him Hina-Chan?" I suggested nudging her slightly.

"Oh, umm…"

"You don't have to," I smiled "but it may make him notice you."

Inner Sakura disagreed with me. But what else was new?

Hinata stood up and looked at me helplessly. "Just go and help him up Hinata-Chan."

She was about to walk over when in a puff of smoke, our usually late sensei appeared.

Hinata sat back down sheepishly, she began twiddling her fingers.

I sighed loudly, lately it seemed as though Hinata and Naruto would never get together.

Naruto picked himself up and put a hand to his hip. "So what happened to you _this_time sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"I have an announcement to make."

Everyone sat up; Kakashi didn't usually address the class.

"Naruto, get in your seat."

Naruto walked to the table next to Chouji, he sat down and looked at us. He waved Hinata squeaked and looked at the suddenly interesting table. I waved back.

Ever since the "sleep over incident" Naruto and I get along a bit better.

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at the class.

"Next week, on Friday, there is going to be a masquerade at this school."

There were squeaks heard from ever girl, even Hinata let out a. approving squeal, all except me, I've already decided I'm not going.

"Next week?" Ino the pig questioned "shouldn't we have been informed about this sooner?"

"Oh…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was supposed to tell you the first week of school… but I forgot."

Loud protests and groans of 'typical' were heard through out the room; Kakashi held up his hands in defense.

"Anyway, since it is a masquerade if you are planning to go, you're required to wear a mask."

Suddenly the room erupted in conversation and I turned to Hinata.

"It will be fun won't it Sakura-Chan?"

"Uh…" I looked behind us to Tenten and Neji. Neji wasn't looking at her, he better ask her to the dance. But knowing Tenten… she'll probably just take him.

"I have always wanted to go to a masquerade."

I smiled weakly at Hinata.

"I don't know… dances aren't really my thing."

"Bu-but Sakura-Chan it will be fun." Hinata whispered.

I was about to respond when I heard the milk curling voice of Bitchrin.

"I can't wait to go with my Sasuke-kun!" girls looked upon the bitch in envy, I pity them.

"Next week is short notice Hinata-Chan, what if I have to work or if dad needs me."

She smiled softly.

"I believe he is the one who is constantly reminding you to have fun. And Sakura-Chan, you don't work Fridays."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

She knows me all to well.

**X**

Kurenai Sensei teaches us English and is my favorite teacher.

I love literature, and especially poetry, the romantic kind. Kurenai Sensei knows I do and is always lending me romantic poetry books.

After her class was over, she asked me to stay behind.

"Sakura…" she looked at me curiously "you are one of my best students. You have the most amazing grades. We had a test last week..."

She laid out a paper on her desk.

"You got nearly every answer wrong."

My eyes bulged and my mouth hung open.

"_Naruto_ almost got a better grade than you. He spelled his name wrong so I took off points."

"This isn't my paper."

"Sakura, I know you're upset but it _is_ you're paper."

"It can't be... I-I don't get grades like _this_!"

"I know Sakura, but since you usually do wonderfully in my class, I'll let you retake the test."

She narrowed her red eyes at me "Study, you can retake it Wednesday."

"Bu-but this is not my test!"

"Sakura…"

_Just walk away! She's letting us retake it!_

"Kurenai Sensei!"

_SHUT UP!_

"Please Sakura, you're already late to you're next class, just go."

My mouth hung open but she wouldn't budge, so I huffed and walked away immaturely.

It is my paper, but I couldn't, I don't get grades like that. _Ever._

**X**

Ok, see back when I was telling Tenten and Hinata that I was not worried about going back to Sasuke's house, I lied.

It's not because I'm afraid of Bitchrin or anything, it's just because…after I threw the fork at her and walked away, I wanted Sasuke to follow me.

Or at least talk to me at school. He did neither.

So now I begin to wonder, does he really like her?

I know the engagement was real…but how and _why_ did he fall for such a bitch?

And you know what sucks the most? I must be the smartest girl in my entire school; I can figure equations out in my sleep. But that doesn't matter, because I have yet to figure Sasuke out.

I knock lightly on the door of Uchiha manor and again I hope that perhaps Nataki decided to get her nails done, or went to the mall to spend more of her riches.

I don't want to see her. I don't want to see them together.

**X**

**Thank you all so much, the reviews I got this time were so nice and made me feel special: D ok here's the thing, I know a bunch of you are pissed 'cause I didn't tell you the pairings but this is not my fault! See, when I started this fic I wanted a sasusaku, but halfway through the first chapter, I saw the Naruto episode when Sasuke leaves.**

**The whole time I'm wishing that Sasuke turns around and tell Sakura that he loves her back. BUT INSTEAD, HE CALLS HER ANNOYING. AND. HITS. HER.**

**I was so pissed at him, I wrote a poem where he comes back and Sakura doesn't return his love, (I posted it on ff. net btw) and I made him an ass in this story. I still love the Sasuke Sakura coupling, but Gaara Sakura is just so adorable! **

**So, as you can plainly see, it's my head's fault that my loyal readers and reviews know not the pairings in this story. Forgive me. I'll decide eventually.**

**Love, the ambivalent, thankful, and finished,**

**SAIM**


	6. Fighting Bitch with Bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**5/20/08**

**Hi, there.**

**For those of you new readers, you may be very confused. I am the blame for this because I had an Original Character and i recently changed her to Karin--Sasuke's new teammate? Team Hebi?**

**So yah, I'm sorry if I make you guys get frustrated. My Original Character's name was Nataki, by the way. (Bitchaki, a nickname Sakura has come to cal her)**

**Sorry! And enjoy!**

**Enjoy the chapter guys**

Maybe I knocked a bit too light on the door. I tried again, louder this time.

Almost immediately the door opened to reveal Sasuke, without a word he led me inside to the front room.

I blinked twice.

The room was _empty_the room was never empty! Where is Bitchrin or Naruto or Gaara?

"Um…" I walked in and sat down on the first couch "Where's Karin?" I asked Sasuke casually.

"She went out…somewhere."

So there is a god.

Inner Sakura was smirking triumphantly at the fact that he didn't know or care where Bitchaki was.

"So we're alone?"

He shrugged "I guess."

"Uh…"

"Sakura…"

"Oh, um yes Sasuke?"

"Never mind." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Look," I said turning to face him "last week, what I did to Nataki…I'm sorry ok? I got angry."

He didn't say anything.

"So um…we're okay now?" I asked.

God this was awkward.

"Ah…"

"Good, so we should finish the project it's due tomorrow."

Sasuke then pulled out his handy dandy laptop.

We just needed to finish typing it up.

You know one of the things I've learned all the 17 years I've been living?

Sometimes even people you least expect can be sweet.

Take Sasuke for example.

I haven't come over for a week and we might have been here all day typing up 15 pages for our oral report.

But as it turns out, Sasuke has been typing a little each day so we only had two pages to finish.

"That was sweet of you Sasuke." I smiled.

"If I hadn't done it over the week, we would have never finished." He said as if he were blaming me, when obviously it was the fault of his ugly and clearly stupid fiancée.

"Whatever." I said hiding my hurt.

Sasuke types pretty fast, the only problem was he corrects his mistakes _after_ he finishes. I can't stand that, I need them to be fixed right that second.

So I hovered over his shoulder the whole time.

"You spelled 'extravagant' wrong."

"I'll fix it later" he mumbled.

"Why don't you fix it now?"

"Shut up Sakura"

I growled and threw myself back on the pink sofa immaturely, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm almost done."

"And?"

"I can't believe you're this angry just because I won't fix the spelling."

"I can't believe you just won't fix the spelling!"

"Hn." He finished a few minutes later and I watched silently as he fixed all his errors.

"I'll print it out so we can present it tomorrow." He said hitting 'save.'

"So we're done?" I asked.

"Aa."

"Ok," I grabbed my bag "bye then."

I stood up and so did he, Sasuke stood in my way so I couldn't leave.

"Um, Sasuke you're sort of in my way."

"Sakura…"

I lifted my head to look at him in the face.

I wish I didn't.

My eyes met those amazing onyx orbs; I felt my face heat up and my heart melting.

"Sasuke"

"…"

Our faces were so close; he gently bends down and I lift my face up ever so slightly. His hot breath tickles my lips and makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Slowly, his hand came up and cupped my cheek. I dropped my bag on the floor and put my hand on his.

As if faerie dust was being sprinkled on us, our eyes fluttered closed.

I could feel it; his mouth was approaching, his lips brushed mine softly...

I was in heaven.

_He's engaged._

I took his hand off my cheek and pulled away from him, without looking Sasuke in the face, fled out the door.

I ran all the way home. The sky was dreary and gray; it was going to rain again.

What was I just about to do?

_Kiss a guy betrothed to the richest female in Japan who could sue the pants right off of you for stealing her 'man.'_

I got home and dug through my pocket for the key. I opened the door and closed it quickly as if I thought Sasuke was following me.

I leaned against the closed door trying to decipher my feelings and what just happened.

Why is life so confusing?

_Because you're in love with an engaged man._

Am not.

I couldn't stay inside, I felt as if all the walls were closing around me. So went back outside…maybe I'll go to the park.

I locked the door behind me and stuffed my hands in my pockets, fingering my house keys. It hadn't started to rain yet, but it seemed any minute it would start to pour.

The mail man shot me a smile and continued on to the next house. I stared at the mailbox.

_Maybe you shouldn't check the mail today…_

Ignoring my inner self as always, I walked over to the mailbox and opened it. I leafed through the bills and letters…

But you know what?

Sometimes my inner voice has her moments

Sometimes she's right.

**X**

Sighing for the tenth time since I got to the park, I allowed the small gust of chilly wind to sway the swing I was sitting on softly.

It was cold. Why the hell was it cold? Stupid, stupid cold. Stupid, stupid life.

I held the golden envelope loosely in my shaky hands.

I sensed another presence but I didn't bother to look up, I knew who it was. I heard him sit lightly on the swing next to mine. I heard the swing making a small creaking sound as he quietly let the wind move him also.

I finally looked up and gave a fake smile. He looked at me, nodded curtly, and then he turned his attention back to his feet which were gently grazing the ground.

"You know," I spoke "They set a date."

Gaara looked at me expectantly, silently telling me to explain myself.

"For the wedding I mean, Sasuke and Nataki, they set a date."

He stared at me for a long time before looking at his feet again.

"Are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know." I surprised myself with the answer. Why didn't I just say no?

"You often seem like you do."

"It's just that…as long as they've been together, I've always thought that he would break it off, you know? End it. I mean they look so bad together. But now, now it doesn't even matter what I think because _now_ there's a stupid _date_. I just always thought…Karin is so irritating how can he stand her? He and…Karin just…"

I looked up and gave Gaara a bitter smile.

"That guy has no commitment." I said ending my rant.

"When is it?"

I fingered the corner of the golden envelope before answering

"Two stupid months from now."

I chuckled resentfully and tore the side of the envelope slightly. Gaara looked at me expectantly asking silently to let him in on the joke.

I laughed bitterly a couple more times before saying

"Uchiha Karin? It sounds so stupid!"

He shook his head and turned away from me. I think maybe he was concealing a smile. I was going to question him when I felt a raindrop on my arm.

Gaara stood up and stood next to me with his arms crossed.

I raised a pink eyebrow.

"It's going to rain; I'll walk you home." He muttered.

I smiled brightly at his kind gesture and stood up, the swing screeched faintly and a couple more drops of rain decorated my arm.

We walked slowly and silently to my house. The only time we spoke was when I told him to turn right and once when he mentioned something about the constant rain.

We reached my apartment in a matter of minutes and I knocked on the door. No one answered, dad obviously wasn't home.

I fished through my pocket for the house key and pushed it into the keyhole. I heard the small click and turned back to Gaara.

I gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for walking me home Gaara, it was really nice."

He nodded briefly and just stood there for a couple minutes.

"Uh,"

I'd invite the guy inside, but I'm not allowed to have guys in the house, especially at night. I looked to my door unsure-ly and then back at Gaara.

"Ohh…" his face was only a few inches from mine…when did he get so close?

"Uchiha doesn't deserve you."

His hot breath fanned my face. I found my lashed pointing down on their own accord. His eyes were closing too, I saw him quickly lick his upper lip, and I could smell him, he and I were close enough to…

A clap of lightning suddenly rand out and I screamed, startled. I backed away from Gaara a considerable distance and stared at him wide eyed.

"Uh…um, ok bye!" I opened the door with a powerful tug and ran inside; I slammed it hard behind me and, leaned against it, breathing heavily.

I looked out the peep hole and hoped, prayed, that he wasn't standing out there.

He was.

He stared at the door for a good five minutes before the rain began pelting down and he walked away slowly…he didn't seem to care that the rain was soaking him to the core.

I almost kissed him. And…and if the lightning didn't strike, I probably would have.

Life is so confusing.

Especially if you're me.

**X**

Kakashi sensei, surprisingly enough, only made us wait half an hour after the bell rang to appear.

He stood in front of our class with his arms folded across chest; he didn't even have his Icha Icha Paradise out.

"We have a new student." He announced plainly gesturing to the classroom door.

In walked a boy, more like a man, about six feet tall with long dark brown hair and the most amazing deep, purple eyes you've ever seen. I swear, his eyes were so beautiful they nearly beat Naruto's. **(A/N: Don't you guys think Naruto has like THE prettiest eyes ever?! I think they're gorgeous!)**

He stared at the classroom with a clearly bored expression on his pale face.

"Can I have someone to show him around?" asked Kakashi.

Right away, this girl…what was her name again?

_It doesn't matter._

Anyway this girl jumped right out of her seat and volunteered. I don't know much about her except that she is like the nosiest girl ever who enjoys poking her oversized, greasy nose in people's business.

"I'll do it!" she practically screamed pushing her extra-large glasses up with two fingers.

"Wonderful, now would you kindly introduce yourself to the class?" Kakashi asked the new kid smiling warmly.

"Hm…my name is Hanabi Tin."

Everyone waited silently for more.

"Care to elaborate?" Kakashi asked sweatdropping.

Tin said nothing, Kakashi shook his head.

"Well alright, you may take your seat next to Anami."

He pointed to the nosy girl who offered to show Tin around…

_So Anami is her name…_

**X**

I yawned as Gai continued his rant about how if we all just recycled, there would be much more youthfulness in our ecosystem.

"Now remember class," he said striking a pose "We will continue this lesson…" he took a dramatic pause "TOMORROW!"

"It will be most youthful!" screamed Lee.

He blinked and looked over at me.

"When I get top marks on this lesson," he turned a brilliant red "I know Sakura-Chan will finally love me!" he shot me a dazzling smile.

I gave him a pathetic smile back.

_Keep dreaming spandex._

"Sakura, my love for you-" the bell suddenly rang, dismissing us to lunch.

Giving a grateful sigh, I collected my books and hurried to meet Hinata and Tenten.

We walked to lunch together.

We usually eat lunch outside the school to avoid the gossip that often spreads about _everything_ we do wrong. Well, more like everything _I_ do wrong.

We also usually bring our lunches.

I forgot mine.

"Oh," said Hinata turning to me "we'll wait for you Sakura-Chan."

"No, no, it's ok, you guys go ahead and I'll catch up."

"You sure Sakura-Chan?" Tenten asked holding her lunch out to me, "we could share."

I shot them a smile.

"I have some money, I'll buy lunch."

"Okay" Hinata smiled "We'll be eating in our usual spot."

I nodded as they walked off.

The doors of the lunch room banged open and in walked Anami with Tin slinking slowly after her.

They walked into the lunch line and I stood behind them quickly, before the line could get any bigger.

I don't think they even noticed I was there, because they started talking about the school and of course since Anami was there, she talked mindless gossip.

"Well," Anami said, sniffing loudly "This is where you can usually eat, you can also go outside, but _normal _people stay in and eat so we'll eat inside Tin-kun."

"Um hm…" Is it just me or are there way too many cold bastards in this school?

Bitchrin flounced past us, striding toward 'Her Sasuke-kun' who was sitting at a table with Naruto.

I noticed Tin staring.

"Stop drooling" Anami said pushing her glasses up with her palm "That's Karin, prettiest girl in school and fiancée of Uchiha Sasuke."

The words stung.

"I heard that they're getting married on January 1st or something." Anami sniffed and watched as Bitchrin tried to seduce Sasuke and failing miserably I might add.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Anami stated when she noticed Tin staring at him.

"He's the school's heartthrob, amazing mind, brilliant in nearly everything. I guess he's like the perfect boyfriend…except for his ice cube interior."

Tin glanced at Anami and I wondered why they didn't spot me yet.

"I mean he's got a heart cold as ice," she shrugged "But_ I'm_ not wooed by his hot self. You see, most girls like him for his 'bad boy' reputation, but I've heard he actually melted for this one girl."

Tin, who was seconds ago debating over fruit or vegetable, looked up interested.

"Haruno Sakura."

I closed my eyes in irritation. Wonderful, now they were talking about me.

"Hmm…" Tin looked thoughtfully at Anami.

"Haruno Sakura?" he echoed.

Anami nodded.

"Everyone knows her; she's nearly as popular as Sasuke."

Was it just me or was this line moving REALLY slow?

"I heard that they went out from sixth grade to tenth. I heard they were so in love, you could just look at them and tell. But truthfully, I don't believe it." She placed a bowl of sushi on her tray.

What does she mean she doesn't believe it?

"Haruno was probably his whore."

I nearly choked on my saliva.

Tin laughed lightly.

"Did you also hear _that_ from someone?"

"No" Anami shook her head "That's my own personal opinion, I mean how the hell can you be completely in 'love' with someone then, suddenly just end it, as if it were one of those two week high school relationships? And then, to top it all off, mister sexy over there goes and gets himself engaged to a millionaire girl who is so drop-dead gorgeous, she practically has designers begging her to wear their clothes."

I wanted to answer that, I really did but…how the hell am I suppose to answer it when I don't _know_ the answer.

"Who broke it off with who?" Tin asked, still not acknowledging my existence or the fact that I was fuming.

Anami shrugged "No one really knows, but I have an inking it was Sasuke, I mean if I were Haruno, there's no way I'd break it off with his fine ass." She rubbed her palm against her nose and sniffed loudly.

"Anyway, since Sasuke is now engaged to Karin and I heard Haruno is like her mortal enemy."

She looked at Tin obviously expecting him to be as excited over the gossip as she was.

"It gets juicier!" Anami said when she didn't get a response from Tin.

"I heard Sasuke and Haruno got paired up for a project and Haruno went to his house like everyday!"

Tin raised his eyebrows and his remarkable purple eyes shown with curiosity.

Anami chuckled

"Karin, of course was always supervising these visits. But I heard on the last one, Karin told Sasuke she loved him and when Sasuke told her he loved her back, Haruno was consumed by so much jealousy that she picked up her butter knife and tried to stab Karin with it!"

Tin's amazing eyes grew wider.

"I know isn't it incredible! But it gets better, 'cause then, right when Haruno was gonna stab the knife thought Karin, Sasuke came in and rescued her, and then, he kicked Haruno out! Right into the freezing rain!" Anami laughed wickedly "I would _pay _to see that!"

Tin's eyebrows furrowed.

"And these aren't just rumors?"

"Of course not." Anami said waiting for the line to move.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open stupidly.

What. The. Hell!

"So anyway," Anami continued "Haruno never went back so I have no idea how they are going to present their project." She shrugged and smirked at Tin.

"But I heard that the reason Haruno got so jealous was because Sasuke only used her for pleasure and that he loves Karin."

My eyes turned as huge as physically possible and my face turned completely red.

"Which I think is probably true," Anami continued "I mean, lets be blunt, Karin is this amazingly beautiful with a body any guy would kill for…and Haruno? She's just a girl with unique physical features and an abnormally large forehead."

"You don't like her much, huh?" Tin asked, both still blissfully unaware of the dark aroma that was me.

"Are you kidding?! She's a disgrace to womankind! Whoring around with and Uchiha, and probably his brother too! It's unheard of."

"And again, these aren't just rumors?

"Of course they are not!"

"And how are you to know for sure?" Tin asked, taking out his wallet to pay for lunch.

"Because," Anami said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world,

"I heard them strait from Karin."

And they exited the lunch line.

_**BITCH…!**_

I grabbed a handful of curry chicken, my eyes clouded with so much anger and hate I didn't think about what I was doing.

I watched with my eyes narrowed to merely slits as Bitchrin walked out of the lunch room with her 'friends.'

I bit my lower lip hard and chucked the chicken at the back of Anami's fat head for even fathoming the idea of me being a whore to _anyone._

She screamed and grabbed the back of her blonde hair. I ran from the room with only murder on my mind.

So, stupid little Karin-Chan wants to be a bitch?

Well then, I suppose I'll have to be a bitch right back.

**Hehehehe! Now you all must WAIT for the next chapter to see what happens! –Sigh- if only you knew…! Ok, all of my reviewers deserve the Happiest New Year Ever! THANK YOU ALL! I also have an announcement to make…I CUT MY HAIR! I know! Stupid me, it use to be down to my waist, but NOW it's like to my mid-back. At first I was all distressed and what not but now I kinda think it looks cute –shrugs- me and my life changes.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and you'll get the next one a lot FAS-TER! Also, I hope I fixed every error this time, if not tell me please okay?**

**Love, the joyful, thankful, and finished,**

**SAIM**


	7. The New Sakura

**OMG! NEXT CHAPTER! This one is my longest one yet and it took me FOREVER to write, but I forced myself to because of my amazing reviews!**

****

**5/20/08**

**Hi, there.**

**For those of you new readers, you may be very confused. I am the blame for this because I had an Original Character and i recently changed her to Karin--Sasuke's new teammate? Team Hebi?**

**So yah, I'm sorry if I make you guys get frustrated. My Original Character's name was Nataki, by the way. (Bitchaki, a nickname Sakura has come to cal her)**

**Sorry! And enjoy!**

**X**

It wasn't right.

It wasn't fair.

It was stupid.

It was dirty and wrong.

It was completely screwed up.

I wasn't in my right mind, I acted in sheer will power…and of course inner Sakura helped.

For that I was being punished?

What a load of shit.

Was dad disappointed in me?

Most likely.

We drove in absolute silence, and every time I glanced at him he would glare at the road ahead.

Again, this was not my fault.

So I screwed up pretty bad, but what's done is done.

I can't change the past even if I wanted to.

And I really didn't want to.

_Flashback_

_I raced from the lunch room._

_She was an evil twisted girl and people like her belong at the bottom of my shoe, with the dirt and gum._

_I was a little behind her but I wasn't worried—I'd catch up._

_She bid her 'friends' goodbye and opened the metal doors that led outside._

_I smirked wickedly. This was going to be easier than I thought._

_I still had no idea what I was going to do to her, but inner Sakura suggested I kill her in the slowest, most painful way possible and leave her body in the middle of the road for cars to run over._

_It's not like anyone would give two shits._

_My breathing was coming out rough and sharp. I've known all along there had been rumors. I mean of course, Sasuke was a respected name and being his girlfriend for so long held a type of honor. And then, when it's over right before your very eyes and no one knows the **real** truth, people tend to make things up._

_But Bitchrin made all those hearsay, and although she doesn't know the whole truth, she knows enough._

_She knows those things she spread weren't just rumors or senseless gossip. _

_They were lies._

_And why does she live to ruin my life? Why does she insist on everyone hating me?_

_That's what I'm about to find out._

_I was done chasing her. Done wavering exactly what to say to her._

_I don't care what I do anymore, as long as it involves foul language and Bitchaki getting beaten to a bloody pulp._

_This was all inner Sakura. I needed to get her out of the way and maintain a calm composure. Violence was not the answer._

_For now._

_I finally caught up to Bitchrin and put my hand on her shoulder._

_She spun around quickly; a huge bright smile adorned her face. As soon as she saw it was me, the smile was replaced by a sneer._

"_You got a problem forehead?" she asked clearly picking up on the blood lust in my eyes._

"_Nothing **really** Karin…" _

_I managed to keep my voice low and leveled._

"_Then leave me the fuck alone, I need to get to class."_

_She turned away from me and began walking in her original direction._

"_Rumors are trash," I murmured barley above a whisper, she stopped all the same "but people who spread rumors are worse than trash."  
_

_She turned around to face me, her eyes narrowed to merely slits._

"_And you're telling me all this because…"_

"_You know Karin; they say words cut deeper than even the sharpest blade"_

_She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hips._

"_Look Sakura, I knew you were crazy, but know that you're talking a whole bunch of shit without any meaning, I think you should consider a therapist."_

_I approached her, she backed up a few steps but I kept coming, bangs shadowing my eyes and fists held clenched at my sides._

"_So… all this time I've been Sasuke's whore huh?"_

_Bitchrin opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and stood there frozen on the spot looking more idiotic than usual._

_And I didn't even think that was possible._

_I smirked and took a couple steps closer to her. I'm sure she would have backed away if her feet weren't frozen to the ground._

_But surprisingly, after a couple more seconds of me glaring at her, Bitchrin unfroze herself and crossed her arms defensively over her ample chest._

"_So what, it's not like it's not true."_

"_It's **not** true," I hissed through clenched teeth "you know that well enough and I know you spread those rumors about me."_

_Again she just stood there, but this time she tried to match my icy glare. _

"_Fine, so I did spread those rumors." _

_I have to admit, I was a bit taken aback by her confession and it was my turn to gape like an imbecile. _

_(Of course **I** could never look as stupid as her.)_

"_But so what Sakura-Chan? What are you going to do hmm? You gonna run home and cry on mommy's shoulder? Or are you going to use your evil witch-y powers to turn me into a toad?"_

_She rolled her eyes_

"_This is the real world Sakura, grow up! I understand that you get jealous every time I'm with Sasuke but really, that's no reason to hate me."_

_I stood there dumbfounded for a moment, trying to take in everything she said. _

"_What the HELL are you talking about?! You are way off the subject! Let me put it into small words so even your tiny mind can comprehend it."_

_I took a deep breath._

"_**You **spread** trash **about** me **and** now **the entire school thinks** I'm **some kind of **bitchy whore** when **the only bitchy whore** around **here** is **you**!"_

_She shook her head and took a couple of brave steps toward me. I was so surprised; I actually stumbled back a bit, embarrassingly enough._

_Her breath hovered near mine and I smelled peppermint._

"_You know what forehead?" she smirked miraculously._

"_When I first got my hands on Sasuke, he was worthless. He was cold and cruel; did you know…he wouldn't even let me within 20 feet of him?"_

_She shook her head disappointed. _

"_And something that was even more surprising than him not wanting me was, was that occasionally, and by occasionally I mean nearly every flippin' day all the time, his eyes drifted… to you. Of course he would always look away before anyone noticed, but **I **noticed, I saw. I think he knew I saw it too."_

_She looked away from me to the green grass beneath us. Then she raised her head to face mine again._

"_But he didn't care…" she whispered chuckling resentfully_

"_He didn't seem to care that he was dating me, and still looking so longingly at another girl."_

_She gave me a grin._

"_Know what Sakura? At first I actually thought he was trying to make me jealous…like he was playing hard to get. I mean, what straight guy **doesn't **want me? Hell, gay guys go for me! How is that even possible?"_

_She once again turned away from me, I deep thought. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and bit the insides of her cheeks._

"_I kept thinking, 'who is that girl' and 'why is he interested in her' I found out from many, many people that you two use to be sweethearts. Know what I did? I laughed, I laughed long and hard and I waited for everyone else to laugh with me. Nobody did Sakura. They were all serious."_

_She narrowed her eyes at me._

"_You were his first girlfriend, his first kiss, his first love. And you're not even pretty!"_

_Then she shot me and evil grin._

"_But eleven months later, I did it. He never looks at you anymore Sakura—hell, I'm sure he forgot your name until you had to do the project together!" _

_I winced. Her words burned and I wanted her to stop talking, to stop making my ears bleed…but at the same time I wanted her to go on. I wanted—no I needed to hear this._

"_He won't openly admit it Sakura, but I know he's fallen for me. I've redecorated his house; my room use to be a floor above his, now I sleep in the room next to his…it's like sleeping with him Sakura. And soon enough, I **will** be sleeping next to him."_

_I closed my eyes and looked away. Jealousy consumed me and I felt the tears prickling my eyes. She would not see me cry, she might think she'd won._

_She snickered quietly._

"_It hurts doesn't it? But don't be jealous, green is not your color."_

_I lifted my head and scowled at her, sure my eyes were a bit glassy but not one tear had fallen so I was okay._

"_Come to think of it" she looked at my uniform "Blue is not your color either."_

_She winced "Neither is white." She looked up and smirked at my hair "and defiantly not **pink.**"_

_I looked away again as she continued._

"_So, I bet you're wondering why I wanted to make everyone hate you." _

_I look intently up at her would she really tell me?_

"_Even though I did everything to be perfect, it seemed that Sasuke's parents and brother never…approved of me."_

_I narrowed my eyes and this time she looked away from me._

"_I was no you, and they never wanted me, just having Sasuke acknowledge me wasn't enough. But-but no matter what I did Itachi never opened up to me, he never…" she glared at me_

"_He never hugged me and he never called me his 'little sister' even if in a couple months I will be is little sister. It didn't matter what I did or how I did it, Sasuke's parents looked at me like an acquaintance…but never as a daughter."_

_Her glare changed to a menacing smile._

"_I couldn't have that now could I? But try as I might I knew they didn't want me. So, if I couldn't make my fiancée's family hate you…I wanted to make everyone else hate you."_

"_And I did it. Soon enough, this entire school thought of you as nothing but a whore. In fact, one time when I was having dinner with the Uchiha's, his mother mentioned about how drastically 'innocent little Saki-Chan' had changed."_

_I opened my mouth to say something but she spoke before I had a chance._

"_I won Sakura, I won."_

_And she had. She now has everything I had, from Sasuke's love to his family's approval._

_Again, the tears filled my eyes, itching to be let out. I wanted to go home and cry my eyes out. I wanted to run away from this cruel, cruel world. I wanted to be Cinderella. I just wanted to get the hell away from here._

_"Not that I blame you for being upset Sakura, you're not exactly pretty are you? Nor are you rich"_

_She snorted._

"_I've heard you live in a beaten down, grimy old apartment and you can barley afford that."_

_I felt my cheeks burn. Okay, so maybe those things were true, but no one had pointed them out so bluntly._

"_You don't have much of a body either…actually, the only thing you do have going for you is smarts and Sasuke has enough of that for both of us.'_

_She lifted my chin with her index finger._

"_After all, beauty beats brain every time Sakura, do well to remember that."_

_Why was she talking to me as if—as if she was my mother or something?_

_Not that any of what she said was a lie, it just hurt to hear someone say it, no matter how much I despised the person._

"_And would you look at that" she smirked evilly and released my chin "big old Haruno just stands there and takes it. I knew it, you're all shit and no action."_

"_See the thing about people like you is you are born imperfect, and no matter how much you try…the perfection is never reached."_

_She moved her face away from mine and shook her head in disappointment._

"_Not that I'm surprised or anything, lets face it forehead-girl."_

"_I'm pretty, sweet, sexy, lovable, beautiful, amazing, talented rich, and let's not forget I was voted Miss Konoha five years running."_

_Ego much?_

"_And you well, not to be mean or anything Sakura but all you've got is that big old brain hidden behind your over-sized forehead." She flicked it._

"_I'm your superior, get over it."_

_And that's when I cracked._

_All the shit she was talking about, it all flashed through my head at top speed. Every word, every syllable, right down to the type of punctuation._

_I scanned through it in my mind, all of it_

_From my accusing to her confessing_

_From my silence to her rant_

_From my tears to her smirk_

_From my downfall to her success_

_From insult to bloody insult my mind ravaged to expose a lie._

_I found none._

"_I'm your superior, get over it."_

_That_

_She was not._

_I may not be exactly pretty, or Miss Konoha five years running but there is no way I was inferior to Karin._

_No way. She was not better._

_I can't help my anger sometimes._

_Sometimes, it helps me. _

_Breathing hard, I had no care in the world. I found my lips twist into a menacing smile._

_I was light-headed, I wasn't thinking strait._

'_Kill Bitchaki' was the only thing on my mind, Inner Sakura wasn't helping much either, since she was the one chanting it._

_Suddenly the idea of killing Bitchaki in the slowest, most painful way possible and leave her body in the middle of the road for cars to run over seemed rather…experimental._

"_Listen to me Bitchrin," she shrieked in disgust at the nick name I accidentally let slip out,_

"_I can take all you've said so far this much because as far as I can tell, it's been true. You know, the thing about people like you is you are born perfect, but no matter how much you try, everyone else still thinks you imperfect."_

_I smirked._

"_You might think I'm inferior but I think you nothing but a **BITCH.**"_

_Sakura the honor student_

_Sakura the goody-good_

_Sakura the angel_

_Sakura the perfectionist_

_Sakura, the one who always **thinks** before she **acts.** _

_Not this time._

_My fist flew into the air and not caring she was a millionaire that could probably have my head cut off, I swung at her._

_Hard._

_Right into her left cheek, when my fist made contact I heard a disgusting cracking sound. She screamed in horror as blood flew from her mouth. _

_Bitchrin then fell to the floor, unconscious with a trail of blood oozing from her mouth._

_Breathing heavily, I cracked my knuckles satisfied._

_That felt…really good. _

_Many gasps and 'oh my gods' were heard from around me. My eyes widened and I looked up, shocked at all the people that gathered around._

_When did they get here?_

"_Alright, break it up before I come in there and break you guys-" the words died in her mouth as Anko, my P.E. teacher stood there with her jaws hanging open. _

"_Wha-Sakura?" she looked down at Bitchrin and her eyes widened_

"_Nazi?"_

_She looked from me to Bitchrin, back to me and so on for quite some time._

"_Sakura…" she said finally "you didn't do this did you? I mean obviously you--"_

_What would lying do?_

_I hurt Bitchrin pretty bad, but (unfortunately) I didn't kill her. She would wake up soon, and everyone would know the truth…not to mention the hundred on lookers._

"_I-I did do it Anko-sensei…" I looked down ashamed._

_She looked confused for a second then she began rubbing her temples gingerly._

"_What has the world come to?" she whispered._

_Then she looked at me sternly "Alright Sakura, you better come with me."_

_Suddenly, the shame was gone I mean it's not like I did a bad thing, Bitchrin deserved that punch._

"_Why?" I asked irritably. _

_Oh my god... I just talked back to a teacher! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Oh, I- um, nothing." I stuttered_

_She glared at me, which was new but my talking back was new too, so I looked down and pretended to feel sorry for what I did to Bitchrin._

_She hoisted Bitchaki over her shoulder and began walking "Follow me." She said over her other shoulder._

_And I did, hesitantly at first, but I followed her through the crowd._

_I tried not to look at them, all those people._

_I tried not to see the looks of amusement and bafflement._

_I tried not to hear them._

_I tried to block out the constant whispers of "It's always the quiet ones" and "It's not that surprising, its obvious Haruno would have kicked Nazi's ass." _

_No matter how proud they made me feel._

_I did make eye contact with Gaara however; I was scanning the area for Tenten or Hinata, maybe even Neji. But instead I saw Gaara._

_He was smirking at me; in fact it could have been a smile. And for once, his eyes danced, they didn't look so dead anymore._

_This gave me an odd sense of achievement and I held my head a little higher._

_I knew where Anko was leading me now, strait to the principal's office. I began to panic, the only times I've been there is to accept an award…which is like every month, but I've never been there for any other reason!_

_Finally, at the very end of the crowd was Sasuke. The panic in my chest was replaced by a huge green monster gobbling up my heart._

_So, Nataki really had him. I knew for sure now, because he was the only one who wasn't smiling._

_His face held something…but I couldn't place it, I think it might have been anger. And why not? I beat his beloved little girlfriend to a bloody pulp._

_Still, he didn't look exactly mad; I wish he wasn't so good at masking his emotions._

_Beside him stood Naruto, he was laughing and when I passed by them, he fell to the floor in a fit of giggles._

_Finally, Sasuke looked up at me. It was a movie moment._

_You know when you're watching a movie and the heroine is staring at this guy and suddenly, he turns to look at her? And then, it's as if the whole movie is stopping just for those two. They stare at each other in slow motion for like 20 seconds and then finally one looks away. _

_That's like exactly what happen, Naruto even stopped laughing for a second to stare at us. _

_Then all of a sudden, the movie continues and the heroine continues on her way, but she knows something about that guy is not right. I can barley call myself a heroine, but something in Sasuke's eye was different. I needed to find out what._

_Anko started yelling "Alright, show's over GET TO CLASS!" _

_Everyone scampered away._

_We were nearing the principal's office and the panic came back. Would they suspend me expel me? No, not me, I'm too much of a goody-good. But I knew they'd do some kind of action to punish me._

"_I can't believe it you punched this girl." Anko grunted gesturing to the Bitch on her shoulder._

"_Firstly, I was expecting to see a couple boys fighting. Then I see you and figure, 'Haruno probably broke the fight up, the angel.' So imagine my surprise when I see you, cracking your knuckles with a look of absolute happiness that you've punched this girl's lights out."_

_I blushed lightly. Was I that happy about it?_

"_Then I come to a realization that there must be a good reason for Haruno Sakura to hit someone, and then you talk back to me! I thought someone took over your body."_

_She grunted and moved Bitchaki slightly on her shoulder. Anko saw Bitchaki's cheek and winced. _

"_Who taught you to punch like that anyway?"_

_I giggled quietly._

"_Neji"_

"_Ah…"_

_A sudden impulse took over me. And I knew it was the stupid, it was something I'd NEVER do._

_But today seems like my rebellious day._

"_I'm sorry to be reporting you Sakura but y--"_

_She stopped and looked around confused. I was gone._

**X**

So that's what led to my dad angrily driving me back to my school. My principal called him! Can you believe that? Of all the rotten luck.

But running away was a stupid idea; did I think no one catch me? It seems that all day my brain has a mind of its own.

We reached the school and dad parked in a vacancy. He stepped out, still not saying a word.

But I wish he would yell at me, or scream at me or something. I hated his silence! If he said something to me…even if it was telling me how disappointed in me he was at least then I would know he wasn't completely disappointed.

Should I be the one to talk? Maybe if he knew the truth…he wouldn't be so angry.

But the problem is that I ran away from school. Maybe if I just stayed there and went to the principal like I was suppose to none of this would be happening.

Where's a time machine when you need one?

We walked slowly inside the school, side by side, but not necessarily together.

We entered the front office and when we reached the door that read: PRINCIPAL.

Dad held the door open for me and I gave him a smile, he returned it, although it was strained it was a start.

As soon as we walked in, Bitchrin shrieked and pointed a perfectly manicured nail at me.

"I demand her EXPELLED!"

My eyes widened when I saw her. There was a huge purple bruise on her cheek big enough to be her second head.

Guess I don't know my own strength.

Inner Sakura roared with laughter.

I rolled my eyes. Beside Bitchrin sat the most amazing looking woman I have ever seen. She had rich black hair that nearly went to her knees and her big brown eyes sparkled with something unique. She was unusually pale but pale worked for her, I swear, all she needed was a halo and I'd mistake her for an angel. I kinda already did.

When we walked in her pink lips twisted into a small smile that seemed to say so many things.

I wasn't the only one who awed at her beauty. Dad was practically drooling.

"Put your eyes back in your head." I whispered to him taking a seat on the wooden chair across from Tsunade.

He sat beside me, still ogling at the mystery woman.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get our attention. Dad finally looked up at Tsunade.

"Well Mr.Haruno, welcome, this is Karin's mother, Manake."

Life's not fair.

Dad held out his hand to her and gave her a charming smile.

"I'm Sakura's father, Tazuku."

Karin's mother shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm just sorry my _husband_ isn't here to meet your acquaintance."

"Oh…" dad gave her a weak smile and turned back to me.

"Life isn't fair." He whispered.

"Are we finished with introductions now?" Bitchrin growled.

"Right," Tsunade started "Sakura, when Anko reported you punched Ms. Nazi, then ran off, I was sure Anko had gone crazy…but then Karin woke up and said you punched her also."

I bit my bottom lip and waited for her to continue.

"So I take it that you did indeed punch Karin?"

I sighed and nodded, I wouldn't meet Tsunade's eyes I was like her favorite student.

"I also take it there was a good reason behind this."

I finally noticed Shizune standing beside Tsunade. She gave me a weak smile.

"Sakura?"

I looked up at Tsunade apologetically.

"She…she provoked me."

"How so?" Tsunade inquired "I know you're not the type to go around punching people"

"We-"

"Why does _everyone_fall for her innocent act?!" Bitchrin interrupted "She's a monster! Look. What. She. Did. To. My. Face!"

_How could anyone miss?_

"Why don't you shut up?" I hissed "I believe Tsunade-Sama was speaking to me."

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" she shrieked standing up from her seat "YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF ME!"

"Get off your throne, Princess!" I screamed standing up also "Why don't you understand that NO ONE REALLY LIKES YOU! YOU CANT LIVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE ON ONLY LOOKS!"

"You can't talk to me about looks, you have none!"

That tore it.

_**SAKURA POUNCE!**_

I was about to jump on Bitchrin and this time tear her face off when my dad grabbed the back of my shirt and sat me down.

"You have got to learn to control your anger, Sakura."

"My sentiments exactly" Tsunade looked at my fuming face tiredly as Bitchrin sat down "Sakura, did you know there was a food fight today?"

_Oh shit. _

"We have it on tape," Tsunade continued "that you started it."

Dad groaned and covered his face in his hands.

"No no no no no! That was completely different! ANAMI WAS TALKING TRASH ABOUT ME!!"

"So you threw chicken curry at her?"

Again dad groaned.

"Sakura, you started a food fight, you punched out a girl, you left a bruise the size of Saturn on her face, you talked back to a teacher, and you ran from school…you did all that in a total of three hours."

"Oh my goodness…" dad murmured still hiding his face behind his hands.

Bitchrin smirked menacingly from across the room.

"If there is a good reason for punching Karin, you may be justified." Shizune said softly from beside Tsunade.

"She was spreading rumors, so I confronted her…"

"And what kind of rumors were being spread Sakura?" Tsunade asked folding her hands and placing them on her desk.

"She told everyone I was Uchiha Sasuke's whore."

Tsunade's eyes widened and dad began choking on his spit.

Bitchaki's mother stood up. Everyone stopped to look at her.

"I highly doubt my daughter did such things." Her silky voice said calmly.

"And I highly doubt Sakura would go around punching people for no apparent reason." Tsunade said.

Manake sat back down shaking her head slightly. Dad drooled.

"Sakura, I'm sure Karin did do something that made you punch her, but the fact is you left a rather large bruise on her face that may never go away."

Bitchaki screamed and clutched it, fake anime tears rolling down her face.

"And" Tsunade continued, ignoring Bitchrin "you started a food fight, you also ran from school, now if you'd just punched Karin, I might let you slide with a week of detentions or something, since this is your first fiasco…"

She looked at me gravely "but…"

"But?" dad urged

"But, you did much more so…" she sighed heavily "Sakura I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for three days."

"SUSPEND!?" Bitchaki, dad and I screamed.

"She should be EXPELLED!" Bitchrin shrieked.

"Didn't you say this was her first screw up?" Dad yelled

"I thought I was your favorite student! How can you do this to me?!" I screeched.

"I'm sorry Sakura, you should have thought before you acted." Tsunade said not meeting my eyes.

"She. SHOULD. BE. EXPELLED!" Karin cried stomping around. He mother grabbed her shoulders and sat her down.

"Act like a nice young lady!" her mother whispered furiously.

"You're dismissed." Tsunade said waving her hand.

"BUT!"

"Let's go Sakura," dad said leading me out.

We went out followed by Bitchrin and her mother.

My gaze met Bitchaki and both our eyes said clearly: the war has yet to begin.

This is a new Sakura now.

In three hours, she did what the old Sakura would not have dared to do in a life time.

I don't know exactly why, but I think maybe I'll keep her around…

Who knows, I may need her.

**X**

**I'm finally finished! This chapter was soooooo much fun for me to write! Thanks to you all for the reviews that kept me going. And in case any of you are wondering, Tin won't make a love square or anything, but he's gonna be pretty important…later on. See you all in the next chapter! Aren't you just DIEING to see what happens next?**

**Love, the giddy, thankful and finished,**

**SAIM**


	8. Mom, Skye, and parental influence

**5/20/08**

**Hi, there.**

**For those of you new readers, you may be very confused. I am the blame for this because I had an Original Character and i recently changed her to Karin--Sasuke's new teammate? Team Hebi?**

**So yah, I'm sorry if I make you guys get frustrated. My Original Character's name was Nataki, by the way. (Bitchaki, a nickname Sakura has come to cal her)**

**Sorry! And enjoy!**

**X**

Today was mom day.

Mom day happens once every two months or so.

Dad sets them up.

Mom day is when dad finds a day when my mother is not busy (which is like never) and he makes me call her.

I don't particularly like these days. One reason is because striking a conversation with the woman is like trying to stuff more than thirty-eight mini marshmallows in your mouth. (Believe me it's impossible.)

Another reason is because we have to buy phone cards.

I mean really, mom is loaded would it kill her to buy the phone cards for a change?

Better yet, we should just end these troublesome 'mom days' altogether, but dad believes I should have a connection with my mother.

Well I believe he should shove it up his ass.

So there I was, standing next to the phone and trying to take deep, even breaths.

I picked up the receiver, put it to my ear and quickly dialed the number.

_**Might as well get this over with.**_

I bit my bottom lip after I agreed to the charges and waited while the phone rang.

After the third ring, mom picked up.

"Sakura?"

Hmm…so she didn't forget I was calling this time.

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh, how nice to hear from you again, how are things?"

"They're ok mom…"

_**Been better**_

"Yeah? Ok…"

We stayed in uncomfortable silence for a little while.

"So…how's Papo?"

"Papo?"

What the hell…

"Yes Sakura, Papo, how is he?"

"You mean my dog that died like five years ago?"

"He did? Oh, I mean right, I was just kidding Sakura."

"Of course you were"

"So um, how is your father?"

Hmm…this could be fun

"Dad? Oh, well a couple of weeks ago he went to a bar and met this blonde stripper, dad completely fell in love with her and now she lives with us. And guess what else? I'm gonna be a big sister soon!"

Mom took deep, slow breaths and I felt an odd sense of pleasure that I was annoying her this much.

"Don't play with me, Sakura."

"Who's playing mom? And since we now have another mouth to feed, and you never send child support--"

"Now, you know very well that isn't my fault--" she interrupted

"I was forced to work at a bar. At first, I was the bar tender but that didn't pay enough so I became a pole dancer."

"Sakura…"

"But you know what? The thing about this blonde is that dad is like head over heels in love with her and I still don't know her name, also I haven't slept in days because of the loud moans and groans coming from dad's bedroom."

"Sakura!" her voice held warning and the 'Old Sakura' pleaded for me to stop from a dusty corner of my mind. But I didn't, I was in too deep.

"And while I was dancing one night, this really cute guy totally came onto me, so after my shift, I took a ride on his motorcycle…then he tried to take my virginity."

I heard the click of a lighter on the other end and smiled triumphantly.

Mom was smoking.

"But enough about me, how are things on your end mother? How's your new play thing?"

"My what?"

"Your husband…"

"Oh! Sakura, he is not my play thing. My, my, haven't you grown bold."

"Yeah, not having a mother for most of your life can really affect the growth of a teenage girl."

"Don't play the guilt game with me Sakura…I practically made it up."

"But really mother, have you made a child yet?"

"No," she hissed "not that it's any of your business. Damn, what the hell happened to you? Any tattoos I don't know about?"

Tattoos? Not a bad idea.

"No mom, not yet."

She snorted "I suppose you got expelled too."

I smirked "Something like that…"

"Right, whatever…how's school?"

"I punched out the daughter of a millionaire and got suspended."

"Damn it Sakura! At least I'm trying! Cut down on the sarcasm and at least try having and honest conversation with me, for the love of God."

Funny, and that time I told the truth.

"So," she said obviously trying to calm down "I was thinking about coming to visit soon."

"I thought you wanted to have an _honest_ conversation, mother."

She says this every time I call her, and not once has she actually done it.

"What…happened to you?"

"Oh, well that's an easy one mother, you see, I've discovered the joys of alcohol."

I heard her take a deep puff of the cigarette and exhale slowly.

"So, to say the least everything's been peachy?" mom seethed her voice laced with sarcasm.

I didn't want to talk to her anymore.

Annoying. She was getting annoying.

"Mom, dad just stepped out of the shower and he wants to call that blonde sex toy of his so…"

"Alright Sakura," she said tiredly "It's been interesting speaking with you again."

"Like wise."

Now this was the hard part. This is the part when I decide whether or not to say 'I love you' three such powerful words that could have such a powerful impact.

The 'Old Sakura' may have said it, but the 'New Sakura' thinks the idea is relatively stupid.

"Goodbye mother." I found myself saying and I hung up, before hearing her reply.

I stared at the phone for a while; half wondering what mom was going to say, half not caring.

"Sakura?" dad called down the hall.

"I'm in here dad." He walked into the room and joined me in staring at the telephone.

"You just finished talking to your mother?"

"Yeah, just now."

"Oh, well you two talked longer than usual."

I gave him a wicked smile "We lots to talk about this time."

He stared at me, trying to see what I was thinking behind my evil smile and failing miserably.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something."

I raised my eyebrows, silently telling him to go on.

"You…you got suspended and it was in such an un-Sakuraish way…I'm not really sure how to handle the situation."

"Don't worry about it dad I mean you said it yourself, I can be quite scary when I'm angry."

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled unsurely.

"I-I just have a feeling I'm doing something wrong as a parent…"

"You're not dad it's my fault." I insisted "I'm a teenager, I do stupid things." I approached him smiling softly.

He gave me a weak smile in return and continued.

"I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours…but it's been so hard to figure you out lately. And I'm not always here for you, I know that, but we need the money and…"

"Dad _I _know that, I'm okay with you being gone."

"Yes well, I'm not. And—and I think I should be here more often…but I can't."

"I know that"

"Don't interrupt Sakura," he said softly putting his hand on my chin.

"Sakura, I got you a therapist."

I stood there with my mouth agape for about ten seconds, letting the word sink in.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" I screeched, jabbing him in the chest with my index finger

"Just because I punched this stupid girl out, started a food fight, got suspended and had wonderful dreams about Karin dieing a cruel and unforgiving death does not mean I'm psychotic! How could you even begin to fathom the idea of me being crazy? Hmm dad? You think I'm crazy? I'm NOT! I'M JUST HAVING A TOUGH TIME GROWING UP DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND THAT?!

"Sakura!" he shouted over me

"Try to understand, being a single parent is not easy! I keep thinking it's my fault, and in retrospect, it is! I'm the parent, I influence choices upon you…I didn't get you a therapist because I thought you were crazy, I got you one because I thought you needed help talking your feelings out, and you do!"

He took a step closer to me.

"Please Sakura, try this…for me."

"Dad" I whispered "how do you expect us to pay for this?"

"It's this new program, believe me, it's in our budget."

I shook my head.

_**Therapy?**_

"So you'll go right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yah dad, whatever."

He practically beamed and tackled me in a bear hug.

"Good, your first appointment is scheduled for today at 10:10"

"Today?" I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 9:52.

"Dad! You should have told me sooner!"

"Well I would have Sakura-Chan, but I was worried you'd have a screaming fit or something. After all, you are quite scary when you get angry."

"Dad."

"Now, you better get ready, I'll leave the address on the kitchen counter." He kissed my cheek "I gotta go!" and he raced out the door.

I let out a frustrated sigh and walked sluggishly to my room.

I told dad I'd be there.

I never said I'd be on time.

**X**

At exactly 10:48 I reached a big brown building. I bit the inside of my left cheek and stared at the address in my hand. Then I looked at the address of the building.

They matched—this was the place.

I seriously considered walking away, I mean I wasn't crazy, I don't need a therapist.

But, that's something the 'Old Sakura' would do.

The 'New Sakura' faces these kinds of things head on.

I took a deep breath and opened the glass door.

I don't know exactly what I expected, but this was defiantly short of it. I mean, it seriously just looked like a nice room, nothing big and fancy…but then again dad did say it was a place we could afford.

The room was fairly large, the walls were a soft chocolate color and there were a couple of waiting chairs in the corner. Then to the left was a big oak desk, behind it sat an elderly woman.

"Good morning." She greeted after looking up from her papers.

"What is your name?" she asked me so softly I could barley hear her.

"Oh, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Ah," she whispered looking up from her book "You're late."

"Right, I got held up…in traffic."

"Welcome Haruno-san," she stood up and walked over to me I realized how very short she was, her steps were even and measured as if she practiced the correct way to walk.

"Things are a bit different here."

She tucked a strand of gray hair behind her ear she made a gesture to follow her and I did.

"You see, soon enough you and your therapist may see eye to eye, but you will never see face to face."

"Meaning?"

She chuckled lightly "Meaning exactly what it sounds like, you may talk to your therapist everyday, but you will never see her face. She will be behind a curtain."

"But…why?"

"Well, so you won't judge her and she won't judge you. Also, because we have come to realize that often the best kinds of friendships are the ones we can't see."

My eyebrows furrowed.

If you ask me, this woman should see a therapist, a real one.

"I'm not here to make friendships; I'm here to relive my father of a little stress."

She smiled "This is a new program Haruno-san, if things go smoothly then we'll be able to try it in many more offices, it will save people money and help them let out their pent-up frustration. Won't that be great?"

"Whatever" I mumbled rubbing my left arm, this seems like such a stupid idea.

"Here we are." She gave me a wrinkly smile and pointed to a large door with the numbers 665 engraved at the top.

"You will always meet your therapist here, on the rare occasion that she's not here you may leave, understood?"

"Um yeah, sure."

She held the door open for me and I cautiously walked in. I gazed at my surroundings uncertainly.

The room was painted a pale yellow color; it was bordered with the design of small orange-ish flowers.

I looked at the large black sofa that seemed to be used by so many, but did not look exactly old…and then, I finally turned to the large, deep red curtain.

I approached the curtain. Upon closer observation I found that it had small gold spirals all over the crimson fabric.

My fingers itched to pull it open. I pressed my lips together and touched it softly.

"Who's it? Haruno Sakura?"

"Eh?" I jumped back an inch, surprised.

"Erm, yes, it's me…"

"Well! It's about time, you are a bit late, and I thought you wouldn't show!"

"Right…" I murmured backing away a bit more.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pull up a chair! Let's talk!"

I did as I was told while she continued to ramble on

"I'm glad you're a girl, most of my clients are boys, and although they are just as fun to talk to, they are a bit shy at first…actually, I think they send me boys because I'm easy to talk to, also I can get people to talk quite easily! I don't know what it is…but I sure helps!"

I understood why people spoke to her so effortlessly. Her voice was silky and soft, it was inviting…I had to bite my lip from saying something in return.

"So are you usually this silent? Because if you're my client you won't stay that way for long!" she laughed loudly and I nearly fell out of my chair.

Her laugh was so unusual, no, not unusual…it was beautiful. What she said was not even funny, yet I wanted to laugh along with her.

I bit my lip harder as her laughter died down.

"My, you are different aren't you? I can even get coffee to talk to me!"

She sounded so happy, cheery, disgusting, who could be so happy all the time?

"I suppose you really won't say anything hmm? Well, that's quite alright, I think I'll enjoy being in your company anyway…your aurora is just so different."

'Old Sakura' itched to ask her what she meant.

But 'New Sakura' refused to talk to such an insane woman.

"I wonder why you were late and I'm dying to talk to you abut your life, family, friends, likes, dislikes, the whole nine yards!"

She laughed once more, but this one was softer, more alluring, pulling me in, wanting me to talk to her.

"So, Sakura huh? That's such a pretty name, means cherry blossom correct?"

"Yeah…"

I surprised myself with my reply. But the fact was her voice was so welcoming biting my tongue from answering had become an impossible task.

"So, you're finally speaking to me! Yay!"

Did she just 'yay'? What was she five?

"So, why are you called Sakura? Is there some amazing reason? Like your mother was fighting off some evil _ninjas_ and suddenly, she went into labor? And then, the only way to give birth to you without hurting you, or hurting herself was to go under the nearest tree…away from danger…which happened to be a Sakura tree? And then, as she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, a cherry blossom landed on her head and SO you were dubbed 'Sakura?...OR is it some boring reason like there were no more names in the name book?"

My eyes widened. _This_ woman was the one who needed therapy.

"What?"

She laughed heartily, that remarkable laugh that made my neck prickly, wanting to laugh with her.

"Sorry, my imagination often runs away with me…I'm going to be a writer some day! So…what are you going to be when you grow up?"

"I…don't know…"

"You have no plan for the future? Well, that's ok, but you should! I mean how old are you? Like fifteen? Sixteen? Twenty?"

"I'm seventeen." I answered quietly.

"Are you _always _this shy? I mean there is REALLY no need, I won't bite!"

Again she laughed that loud, astounding laugh that leaves me breathless.

"So, tell me a little about you, Sakura. Like...what do u look like?"

"I have pink hair."

"Seriously?" the woman sounded so astonished I wished I hadn't told her.

"Yes, pink hair and green eyes—"

"No way! Pink hair and green eyes? That is utterly amazing! I mean—"

"Yes, it's odd and weird and absolutely no one has these features, I get it ok?"

"No, no not that! It's just that—"

"Can we get off this subject please?" I asked venom in my voice. I knew giving people like her a chance was stupid.

I mean people like her are unbelievably dense and find things as mindless as ice melting entertaining.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura; I didn't know you were so sensitive about the subject."

"Whatever."

"Hey… you said you were seventeen right? That means you should still be in high school…so why aren't you in school right now?"

I said nothing for a while; shouldn't she have my records or something?

"We don't have to talk about it,"

"What's your name?" I asked out of the blue, truthfully I had no idea why I asked, it just seemed fitting that I know.

"Oh, well I have no name."

Yup, this woman was psychotic.

"I mean, you don't have a name either."

Oh my god. I'm in a room with a complete maniac.

"Yes I do, you know that it's Sakura."

"No, Sakura is what you are called, but you don't actually have a name."

"You are insane! My name is Sakura, that's my name!"

She laughed again, that same marvelous Makes-you-wanna-laugh-along-with-her laugh.

"Sakura, who named you?"

"My parents" I said stating the obvious.

"Exactly, your _parents_ named you, that's not _your_ name; it's your parents name for you."

And as crazy as this may sound, I actually understood that.

"So, you are called Sakura, and I am called Skye."

I smiled a little. She was flipping crazy

"Hi Skye." I said finally

She giggled shortly

"Hello, Sakura"

Then a loud ringing sounded from behind the curtain.

"Oh! Sorry Sakura, but your session is over. I'm so glad we got to meet properly! I look forward to seeing you again."

"So when will we talk again?" I asked getting up.

"Any time! My doors are always open Sakura-Chan."

"Of course" I smiled "See you tomorrow then."

**X**

"So what happened at school?"

Tenten pressed her lips together and turned slightly red. Hinata, blush-ie as ever let a small giggle escape her lips.

"What?" I asked sitting up on my pink bed.

"Sakura-Chan!" Tenten gasped clutching her stomach. "Karin looked absolutely ridiculous today!"

Hinata covered her mouth with one hand and giggled softly from behind it.

"How?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Tenten snorted "apparently Karin tried to cover it up, but her cheek was HUGE! She found make-up to match here skin tone, but it just ended up making her look as if she actually _did_ have another head growing in!"

I smiled broadly trying to image just how stupid Bitchrin looked.

_**HA! Take that you BITCH!**_

"Wait," Tenten said trying to contain her laughter "it gets better,"

"Really?" I grinned "Please elaborate Tenten, darling."

"Ok," she took a deep breath "So you know how it's like always raining now right?"

I nodded

"Well, in P.E. we went out to run track, and we didn't think that it was going to rain because it was surprisingly sunny, but then, right in the middle, rain started pouring down, so we had to run inside."

She grinned brilliantly and turned to Hinata, then back to me.

"ALL OF KARIN'S MAKE-UP CAME OFF! Wait Sakura-Chan, it gets even better…so she didn't notice right, and some guy who doesn't know her is goes:

'HOLY SHIT! THERE'S A PURPLE BALL ATTACHED TO YOUR FACE!'"

At this all three of us exploded with laughter, tears trickling down our faces and nearly causing the walls to shake.

Damn! I wish I could've seen that!

"I'm telling you Sakura, you're like a hero. I mean, Karin's favorite pastime is making fun of people, now she's the one being made fun of!"

If my smile could have gotten any bigger, it would have been torn off my face.

Hinata stood up and dusted herself off.

"I-I need to go, my father is waiting…"

I gave Hinata a long fixated stare.

"You always do what your father tells you huh?"

She looked away and nodded "I must Sakura-Chan, I cannot disobey him."

"But…haven't you ever wanted to do something really outrageous and out of character?"

"What are you saying Sakura-Chan?" Tenten asked with her eyes furrowed.

I gnawed on my lip softly and thought back to my conversation with mom this morning.

"Guys," I looked at the smiling sinisterly "I wanna get a tattoo."

**X**

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the great reviews! I got so many reviews it was mind boggling! I know this may have been a bit of a boring chapter, but the last three have been rather exciting and I decided to tone it down a bit. Also, the next chapter…or the chapter after that will be the one with the dance in it! Yay!**

**Ok, so I got like these really great reviews and I NEED to answer some of them.**

**Fate is Destiny:Ha ha, not that that idea has not crossed my mind, I just won't do it because even I'M not that cruel! Heh, heh…**

**inner soul: Sweetie, every time you review for my story I read it over like 10 times, I swear, your reviews are long and empowering, it makes me feel like I'm the greatest writer ever. I'm glad you're so intrigued with my story, it's loyal reviewers like you that keep me writing! Don't worry, you'll find out secrets of my fiction soon enough. **

**Crunchy Crispies: thank you, I was like waiting for someone to comment on my errors, and since no one did, I never went back to check. Thx 4 telling me, I went back and fixed a lot. I hope this one doesn't have errors. And about Gaara being OOC, I can't stand an OOC Sasuke, and I needed one of them to be semi-sweet, so I chose Gaara.**

**SweetKisses9: ARE YOU SERIOUS? My story is like another?! NOOOOO! Not fair! Damn…and are Meteor Garden and Hana Yori Dango animes? 'Cause I don't watch any anime other than Naruto. THANK YOU btw, -blushes- glad you liked it.**

**kattylin: Omg, thank you so much, you left me like 7 reviews and each one made my smile bigger and brighter!**


	9. The Unexpected Visitor

**Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**X**

"Guys" I looked at them smiling sinisterly "I wanna get a tattoo."

Tenten and Hinata stared at me for a while, mouths slightly agape.

"You're not serious are you Sakura-Chan?" Tenten asked horrified.

I laughed, suddenly I felt light-headed and actually, I liked it.

"Of course I'm serious! Won't a tattoo be awesome?"

"Awesome? Awesome? Hell yes, a tattoo _would_ be awesome if by awesome you mean completely stupid! Sakura! What the hell is going on in that head of yours? They _carve_ tattoos into your skin with a _needle_!"

Tenten waved her arms around in the air and glared at me.

I glanced at Hinata who was giving me an odd look.

"Where's this coming from Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked quietly "You've never been into tattoos before…"

"Not to mention it's STUPID!" Tenten cut in "getting a tattoo is just asking for trouble, you can't get a tattoo Sakura! You are cute and innocent. Cute, innocent, little girls like us do not get tattoos!"

"I'm not asking you to get a tattoo Tenten, I'm getting one and that's all…calm down before you sprain something."

"I'll sprain something on you!" she shrieked raising a fist and toward my head, I easily side stepped her.

"Sakura-Chan, what about your father?"

"Dad?" I looked at Hinata with false curiousness "I don't think he wants one Hinata-Chan."

Tenten rolled her eyes "You know very well that's not what she meant."

I shrugged. I wanted a tattoo not only to piss my mother off, but also to prove to myself that I could plus…imagine Bitchaki's face if she sees it next time she tries to pick a fight with me.

"Sakura!" Tenten screamed, bringing my attention back to my two friends.

"This is not like a piercing ok? You-you can't just take a tattoo off whenever you don't want to wear it! A tattoo is there forever it's permanent. It doesn't matter if you regret it later because it is per-ma-nent!"

"Tenten"

"And a tattoo has to mean something, you can't be all oh-I'm-gonna-get-a-tattoo-'cause-I-think-I'm-so-cool it doesn't work that way!"

"Ok, but--"

"Needles Sakura-Chan, they use needles to _stab_ it into you." Hinata said softly.

"Same as piercings" I shrugged finally getting a chance to speak.

"No! No! NOT the same as piercings, this is a completely different matter missy, I don't understand why you suddenly went badass on us but it's stupid…and a bit creepy."

Tenten fingered a bun and walked beside Hinata "So…so go back to being Sakura-Chan! Not Sakura-dobe!"

I rolled my eyes and stared at them expectantly. When I didn't get any look of understanding back I figured I'd have to spell it out.

"I'm not doing this for a reason; I just want to prove to myself…and everyone else that I can."

I raised my eyebrows, silently asking if they could piece the rest together by themselves.

Apparently not.

"Needles, I know they carve tattoos into skin but it is only physical pain, and I've heard that they numb the area first. And dad…well what he doesn't know can't hurt him right? And I know tattoos symbolize something…I was thinking a cherry blossom."

"Even if that makes sense it's still a stupid idea Sakura-Chan."

"But I want one Tenten; I don't care what you say."

Hinata shook her head and walked over to me.

"I have to go, please Sakura-Chan, don't make any drastic decisions until Tenten and I are with you tomorrow."

"Fine" I shrugged "but nothing will change my mind."

"We'll see about that Sakura." Tenten muttered darkly following Hinata's retreating figure.

"Bye" she said walking out the door also "geez, you can't do something harmless like dye your hair?"

I smirked softly and went to the bathroom to shower.

Stripping myself of clothing, I examined my naked frame in the full length mirror. I inspected each area carefully, trying to decide where a tattoo would look good.

By the time I'd showered and got into my pink covers, I had many ideas.

My stomach, my ankle, my right hip, my upper arm, behind my neck, above my buttocks, right underneath my left breast…or on it.

**X**

After breakfast, I decided that just because I could not go to school didn't mean that I'd fall behind on my studies.

I'm sure there's some history or English I could study…English…today was Tuesday and I'm suppose to be suspended until Thursday but something important was going to happen on Wednesday…

_**English test**_

Oh shit! Damn…I completely forgot.

Fucking wonderful, now I'm going to fail English.

Frustrated, I searched for my bag; perhaps if I study I can sweet talk Kurenai sensei into letting me re-re-take the exam.

I opened my small closet and peered inside, I was surprised to find that my small brown messenger bag was not in there.

Maybe I left it at school…

Memories came flooding back to me; Sasuke's house, alone with Sasuke, his breath…the almost kiss…me, dropping my bag on the floor.

Luck. It seems to be my enemy.

I stood up, with 'Old Sakura' pleading to stay and borrow a book from Hinata.

'New Sakura' led me, go to Sasuke's house and get the bag back. That's all, it's not like I'm going there solely to see Sasuke…or Bitchaki's face.

I smoothed out my pink tresses and took a deep, uneven breath. Ok…so maybe I'm not only going there for the bag.

I kinda wanted—no needed to know how mad Sasuke was at me.

And see how badly I screwed with Bitchaki's face.

**X**

I walked up to Uchiha manor and found myself not having butterflies in my stomach for once.

I pressed my lips together and knocked at the door. Charles answered; he looked rather surprised to see me and raised his eyebrows.

"Um, see, last time I was here I left my bag and I just only figured that I need it for my studies…and I'm aware that I'm probably not welcome here and on any other occasion I'd just ask if you'd go in there and find it for me, but right now, I sort of want to talk to Sasuke about something so if you'd just let me in, that'd be a big help."

I explained hoping he'd just let me in and that I didn't look like too much of an idiot.

Charles smiled lightly and led me inside. I let out a grateful sigh and grinned up at him.

"Thanks, Charles."

He stopped and I crashed into his back, I caught myself before I fell and stared up at him.

"Yes?" I asked slightly confused

"The Uchiha family, the whole Uchiha family is eating breakfast."

I smirked "oh well, that'll be ok." Charles led me to the big oak doors just before the dining room.

"Shall I tell them you've arrived?"

"Don't bother, I'll do the honors." I opened the immense doors and treaded inside confidently.

"Good morning." I sang smiling happily as everyone's attention turned to me. I bowed slightly and grinned at Sasuke's parents.

"Long time no see Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOWING UP IN MY LIFE?!" Bitchaki screeched standing up from the chair, nearly knocking it over in the process.

My grin got even bigger when I saw Bitchaki's fat face that had gotten even fatter thanks to my iron fist.

Tenten and Hinata didn't exaggerate when they said the bruise could be her second head. It was covered with make-up but even the most expensive stuff couldn't hide that mark.

_**HA! TAKE THAT! MESS WITH ME AND I'LL MESS YOU UP!**_

"Actually," I started slyly "I'm here now because last time I came over I left my bag." I looked at Sasuke as he stood, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Wait, when you were here last time I remember you taking your bag with you."

I smirked and gave Bitchaki's cheek a fixated stare "I see the swelling hasn't gone down."

Bitchaki roared and stomped toward me "I'd watch my mouth if I were you." She hissed her lips nearly in my ear

"Yeah, but I'd rather watch your cheek." I murmured back "I also suggest you back up, unless of course, you want a bash on your other cheek?"

She immediately moved her head away from mine and looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Why didn't you tell me she came over again?" Bitchaki asked sweetly blinking twice.

Che, what a kiss up.

"Fugaku," Nataki's mother spoke standing up also "I don't approve of your son cheating on my daughter, I do hope you don't consent this kind of behavior."

Sasuke's father opened his mouth to say something but I quickly beat him to it.

"Sasuke and I were doing a project Nazi-san, he wasn't cheating."

I then turned to Sasuke "I have to get going so can I please have my bag?"

He walked out of the dinner hall; I guessed that meant to follow him, so I did.

"Wait" Bitchaki yelled smoothing out her skirt "I'll come with you!"

"I believe they can fend for themselves." Itachi stated calmly, giving me a smirk I beamed at him. Damn…how I missed the Uchihas.

Sasuke led me upstairs and I was ready to find out how mad he was about the whole 'cheek the size of Saturn' issue

We reached his door and he calmly opened it. I followed him in, 'Old Sakura' telling me to mind my own business and stay out, but she hasn't helped me with anything recently.

I waked inside the space and although it was morning, it was suddenly night: the whole room was black.

I distinctly remember some splashes of gray or red here and there but I guess somewhere along the line Sasuke's emo side took over.

I saw him digging in the closet and I took this time to examine the room further.

My gaze stopped at the black drapes and reminiscences came flooding back, me walking in, kissing Sasuke's forehead good morning and pulling back the curtains to expose the new, brilliant day.

I almost laughed out loud when I remembered him pulling the dark blue covers over his tousled, raven hair and trying to get back to sleep.

A grin spread across my face when I recalled prying the blanks off him, his ink colored hair disheveled, his half lidded eyes and…

Then my gaze drifted to the bed that was now adorned in black sheets instead of the royal blue I remembered. Memories came back, the little clips and tidbits, Sasuke and I, sweaty, hot bodies rolling around on the covers…Sasuke's hand squeezing my bare ass cheek…

"Sakura?" my cheeks (the face cheeks) reddened considerably and I looked up at Sasuke wide-eyed.

"Erm…" I started but he quickly shoved the bag in my hands and I stood mounted on the spot.

"Thanks" I muttered my voice unreasonably low "but if you had it, why didn't you just give it to me at school?"

He shrugged coolly and I averted my gaze from the way his neck muscles shifted when he raised his shoulders.

I wonder if Nataki sucked on it like I once had.

I suppose curiosity (and jealousy) got the better of me and I stared at the creamy skin of his open neck longer than I intended.

Sasuke's body moved closer to mine and I bit my lip, inhaling his amazing scent and trying to keep from jumping on his bones at the same time.

My heart nearly leaped out of my chest when he leaned over, his arm brushing my chest softly to open the door.

I swallowed and stumbled out "Thanks" I whispered again, although it came out as more of a whimper.

I was about to dash out of the house and get home to the comfort of my own room, where I could hopefully think of something other than sexy Sasuke when 'New Sakura' scolded me.

I needed to talk to him about Bitchaki, and just because the sight of him sent me on a frenzy of emotions didn't mean I was going to chicken out.

"Sasuke?" I asked forcing my voice not to quiver he looked at me after closing his bedroom door behind him.

"I just wanted you to know…what I did to Nataki, I'm not sorry for it, but I want us to remain…"

I hated this word. Stupid, stupid word. Curse the person to hell who invented it.

"friends."

"I mean, she did deserve it, and I realize you two will soon be…" I turned away from him and stared at my left shoe "married, and just because Nataki and I don't get along doesn't mean you and I can't right?"

I looked him in the eye once again

"We promised to stay friends remember?"

Sasuke nodded curtly and stared off in the direction of the stairs

"Where did you learn to punch like that." It wasn't even a question; it was a demand to know.

"Neji taught me." I replied in the same life-less tone he previously used. Even I could be a cold bastard if I wanted.

Sasuke didn't even say anything back; he just headed down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and followed him down, taking the stairs two at a time. I saw he was about to go back to the dining room so I quickly tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to me with his usual emotionless face mask.

"Thanks again, Sasuke." 'New Sakura' grinned at a brilliant idea she just had…who am I to deny myself?

I got on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his cheek, letting them linger quite a while longer than necessary.

I smirked at the fleeting look of surprise that took over his face and ran out the door.

I ran my tongue over my pink lips and hugged my sweater closer as the wind picked up.

_**Take that you bitch**_

**X**

I stared at the aged woman behind the deep wood desk and smiled uncertainly.

She pushed her glasses up with two fingers and smiled back

"Nice to see you again Haruno-san, but we were expecting you yesterday."

I nodded. Yesterday, instead of coming to therapy, I went home and studied, afterwards Hinata, along with Tenten came over and tried to convince me not to get a tattoo.

It didn't work by the way.

"I couldn't come…" I murmured looking at the hall that led to my therapist's office.

"That's fine, Skye isn't busy right now. Do you remember the room number?"

I nodded and walked away, continuing along the hall until I saw 663, 664, and then finally, 665.

I pushed the door open and entered, greeted by the familiar surroundings.

I pulled up a chair to the curtain and waited for her to say something.

"Who is it?" I let out a long sigh, again with that magical voice of hers.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"How'd you know?" I asked rubbing the goose bumps on my leg away; it was quite cold in this room.

"Yay it is you! I know just about everyone's voice, I've been doing these kinds of things for years and I learned to memorize just about everyone's voice, right down to the sighs!"

"I thought this was a new program."

"Oh, it is, but I've been helping people by learning the sounds of their tone of voice for many years; I've grown accustom to it."

"…"

"Again with the silence? I thought I broke that last time! Well, I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, but you are much too intriguing. So, I'm forced to make you talk!"

"And just how will you do that?" I asked because really, she was acting like an absolute five year old.

"Like that! I just did!" again she laughed, loud and melodic, making me grip the seat and bite my lip hard.

I can't laugh with her; she might think we were friends or something and really, who'd want to be friends with a nut job?

"I want to know," she whined "why didn't you came see me yesterday? I waited for you."

I shrugged then I realized she couldn't see me.

A sudden impulse took over me and dad is after all paying for these stupid sessions so why waste his money?

"Ever been in love?"

She giggled from behind the curtains and I pressed my lips together.

"Yes, I have…wonderful feeling isn't it?" her voice was dreamy and it occurred to me that maybe she was currently in love.

"Yeah, it's an ok feeling until he rips your heart out with his bare hands and then stomps on it violently, burying it several feet beneath the earth."

"You make it sound like such a terrible thing…bad experience?" and she actually sounded concerned, which may be why I decided to talk to her…a bit.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, bad experience…very bad."

"What happened?" She asked softly, her voice surprisingly, even more alluring than usual.

"…"

"You don't have to tell me," she said delicately "we can talk about something else."

I nodded, again realizing she couldn't see me "Yeah," I whispered "thanks."

"Oh! We could draw!"

"What?" I asked

"I mean we could draw each other! I really want to know what you look like and I'm sure you want to know what I look like so we could--"

"No" I sighed.

_**OMG, is she like a complete idiot?**_

"Oh…" and suddenly, her voice was sullen it was so weird to hear it that way, usually her voice is the soul definition of preppy and stupidly optimistic.

Still beautiful yes, her voice was still beautiful…it just didn't sound right when it was being used so sadly.

Although I wanted to tell her I changed my mind, and that yes, I'd draw with her, but how much of a sign of weakness would that be? So I instead decided to change the subject.

"I can go back to school tomorrow."

"Really? Well that's great! Are you excited? Nervous? Happy? Angry? Relived?"

I sweat dropped she talked way too much. But my mood changed unexpectedly because her voice was back to its amazing self.

"No, I don't care."

"Oh, well are you going to tell me why you haven't been in school?"

I thought about it, because really, if she found out she may lecture me. Or, she might talk to me about it…Tenten and Hinata are my best friends ever, but they have not brought up the subject of my suspension ever since they saw me punch Nataki.

"I punched this girl…really hard."

"Why?" she asked and I may have been mistaken, but I heard laughter in her incredible voice. This was good.

"Because she egged me on…and because people like her not only deserve to die a terrible and unforgiving death, but they must also land in a fiery hell forever."

"So what brought up so much hate?"

"I—well, she started it."

Skye laughed and this time, I actually chuckled quietly, not that what I was saying was funny, it was completely true, but her laugh had that affect…I just hope she didn't hear me.

"She started what? What's her name? What does she look like? Why do you hate each other…where did you punch her?"

Now see, I could have answered all those questions and let a complete stranger know everything about my life…but why would I do that? I'm not stupid.

"I'm getting a tattoo." I announced, once again changing the subject.

"A tattoo? My, my teen rebellion these days."

I grinned at how effortlessly I could change the focus around her, like a little kid she forgot things easily and didn't seem to care that I wouldn't let her in on some things.

I snorted "You can't be more than eighteen yourself."

"Well, what are you going to get?"

"I was thinking a cherry blossom" I muttered fingering the end of my skirt.

A sudden ringing came from behind the curtain and I stood up, realizing that I've been telling this person I barley know a bit too much about myself.

It's that damn voice of hers, inviting and caring.

"Aw…I don't want you to leave Sakura-Chan! Come back soon ok?"

"Ok," I sighed smoothing out my skirt. "See you later."

"Bye Sakura-Chan!"

I smiled lightly as I walked from the room into the dimly lit hall. I made my way to the front room and smiled at the elderly woman faintly before stepping out into the November breeze.

I hugged my coat closer to my body. Why did I choose today to wear a skirt?

I trudged slowly down the side walk, it was only a few more hours until school was over and I desperately needed a way to kill some time.

The roads were practically empty and light rain was grazing the ground. I nearly slipped twice before I decided it would be smarter to just go home.

I reached the small apartment and pulled the key out of my pocket. I stuck it into the key hole and turned it gently. When a small click was heard, I stuffed the key back into my pocket and pushed the door open.

I was surprised to find the lights on.

Now, I expected that perhaps dad came home early or maybe Tenten or Hinata decided to skip the last few hours of school to see me.

I didn't however, expect to see Gaara sitting calmly on one of the table chairs examining pieces of stale cereal.

**X**

**Eh, ok so this chapter was uber short and basically pointless, see, I never intended on Gaara to come to Sakura's home. I just happened. This chapter was to originally be like 17 pages or longer. But THEN I realized that I have not updated forever and my lovely reviewers are just too awesome. There is no way I'd keep you guys waiting even another day SO; next chapter will be super long. PROMISE**

**Love to my reviewers, you are my inspiration.**

**Guide me more often,**

**SAIM**


	10. The Beginning

**Yes, yes, I updated love me or what? –wink- ok, so here are the answers to some frequently asked questions concerning the previous chapter.**

**Yes, Sasuke and Sakura did indeed have sex. She was 16 and there will be more on that later on.**

**I'm sorry to my few reviewers who requested lemon. I'm sorry guys, I know it would probably fit in somewhere, but I already tried writing it out on paper and no matter what I did it just sounded…kinky.**

**Concerning Ino, right now, she's barley even in the story but she'll be so very important soon enough.**

**Ok, I suppose that's all. Oh, and I know many of you guys thought Sasuke would be the one who somehow ended up in her house, but you all must remember, this is my unique style of writing.**

**Expect the unexpected.**

**Seriously, if you don't you'll like explode while reading my future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**X**

I gaped at Garaa who still didn't even seem to notice I entered.

"Gaara?" I croaked my eyes narrowing slightly, what the hell was he doing here?

Gaara finally looked up at me and raised an invisible eyebrow "what?"

I stared at Gaara curiously "Gaara, this is…" I pointed around the kitchen "my kitchen," I waved my hand toward the hall "and my apartment," I pointed at the cereal her was examining "and that, that's my cereal."

Gaara shrugged indifferently and place the cereal box on the table, dropping the pieces that were previously in his hand on the table impassively. I watched as the some of the round, puffed rice rolled off the table and onto the tiled floor.

"Gaara?"

I asked again because really, this is my house after all and no matter how hot he currently looked leaning against the table, his lean, broad frame slightly hunched, Gaara still didn't belong here.

"What?" he again asked as if it was completely normal to just walk into my house whenever he pleased.

"How did you get here?"

"The window."

I opened my mouth to ask him more, like why he wasn't in school or how he got in, seeing as I closed and locked the window before I left, but I was quite certain I'd get answers that would not really answer anything.

"Well, do you want to eat something?" I asked rolling my eyes and gesturing to the cereal on the table.

I stared at me with that look that clearly said 'are you always this stupid?'

"Or we could go out?" I suggested, he looked so cute, him and his non-emotional face and I just couldn't resist.

He said nothing but headed for the door, I guess he didn't want to go out with me.

Ignoring the slight pain of rejection, I kind of stood there waiting for the door to slam behind him when I heard Gaara exasperate

"Are you coming?"

"Of course!" I jumped and ran toward him, smiling brightly. Gaara rolled his eyes but I ignored it, closed the door and followed him out.

_**YES! WE'RE GOING OUT WITH HOT GAARA!**_

"Where do you want to go, Gaara? I mean there are so many choices, but really, I don't want a meal or anything, I'd rather have ice cream!"

He stared at me, eyes as cold as the November breeze and hissed "in this weather?"

I laughed and spun around, barley even tripping on the icy sidewalk, "Gaara! I scream, you scream, _we all_ scream for ice cream! No matter the time, date **or** weather!"

Gaara rolled his eyes at my childish antics but I felt unusually trouble-free and completely able to do anything…even talk to Gaara as if he was like a friend or something.

"So, Gaara, are you going to buy me ice cream…or not?"

"You said you wanted to go out to eat, why should I pay?"

I gasped at him in false disbelief; seriously, I didn't mind if Gaara didn't pay, he's not my boyfriend or anything.

"Gaara-kun, it's just common courtesy for the boy to pay for the girl."

I gave him a girlish smile and took his hand in mine, not entwining them, but just holding them together.

Gaara rolled his eyes again, looking only slightly annoyed when I gave his hand a little squeeze.

I led the way through the frosty streets of Konoha, toward the small ice cream shop at the edge of town. I considered a café for a while, but ice cream on a cold day like this would be more memorable, I think.

We entered the ice cream shop and I grinned when the warm air passed though us.

The shop was decorated for Christmas, yet another holiday that leaves poor people like me with even less money than originally.

The store, which used to be a faint, pink color, was now decorated with snowflake wall paper. The room was illuminated in a bright light and the tiles were a bit slippery due to the remains of other people's snow-covered shoes.

I guided Gaara to the front counter where a cheerful looking woman stood, a huge smile plastered to her pastel face.

"Hi," I greeted happily leaning my left elbow on the counter while the other still held Gaara's captive.

The woman's smile brightened considerably and my eyes brushed to her name tag that read:

'Hi! My name is Kamiille how may I help you?'

In white, bold letters.

"Would you two like to try our weekly sundae? It's three scoops of creamy ice cream with a chocolate syrup topping, and lots of crushed nuts."

Gaara seemed to open his mouth to protest but I quickly beat him to an answer.

"We'd love to try that! It sounds tasty, we'll have one please."

I watched intently as the woman scooped ice cream into a large bowl.

Pink at the bottom, green second and finally orange on top, Kamiille then shoveled a large amount of toasted nuts on top, added thick chocolate syrup and then an additional measure of nuts on top of the hardening chocolate.

Kamiille place the ice cream on the counter and stuck two long, pink spoons on the side. She shot us another smile, obviously proud of her work.

I took my wallet out, but didn't even get a chance to open it; Gaara was dragging me by my hand back to a table.

"Wha--" I glanced back and saw Kamiille placing something in the register, I realized Gaara paid for me.

As he pushed me into a hard, empty seat, I beamed at him.

Our hands finally left each others.

Without looking at me, Gaara took the chair across from mine and stared at the chocolate syrup accompanied by crushed nuts streaming down the side of the bowl.

"Gaara" I sing-songed finally getting his attention

His eyes met mine "Thank you for paying for me, but I was just kidding about all that common courtesy crap."

Gaara shrugged indifferently and I plunged a spoon into the strawberry ice cream.

I chewed thoughtfully and sucked at the sweet taste. After I swallowed a small mouthful, I pushed the bowl toward Gaara.

"Try some" I said licking the back of my spoon.

Gaara glared at the ice cream as if it said something rude to him and I rolled my eyes.

Giggling, I scooted my chair closer to him and stabbed my spoon into the ice cream once more, except this time I took a spoon full of orange sherbet.

I waved the orange glop at Gaara's face in a teasing manner before gently pushing it against his lips.

Gaara opened his mouth slightly and I pushed the spoon in, after pulling it out I watched for his reaction.

I couldn't help but notice how very adorable he looked sitting there with a trail of orange juice leaking from the side of his lips, his jaw moving up and down slowly.

**_Damn…he looks sexy…_**

I agreed fully with my inner self and decided to look a bit more closely at the trail of sherbet trickling from the side of his lips.

When my face moved closer, I thought him to move his face back, surprised, I would not have been disappointed if that happened, actually, I expected it.

I didn't however; expect him to press his lips firmly over mine.

There wasn't lots to think about, most thoughts ended up leaving my head.

The only thing that I really _did_ consider was the tang of orange cream. And that like Gaara, it tasted so good.

I broke away from him quickly and giggled a little reluctantly.

"So…" I gave him a shy smile "What does this mean?"

He shrugged indifferently and stood up, his chair making a soft scraping sound against the tiles.

"Nothing." And he left the shop.

I ran my tongue over my upper lip only slightly confused. I was just a kiss after all.

_**And not a very GOOD kiss either.**_

So I decided to stay and finish the ice cream.

After I pushed the orange sherbet to the side, of course.

**X**

I've always hated the school uniform; leave it to education to suck the individuality out of everyone.

But surprisingly, when I pulled on that small, plaid skirt and tight, white shirt, I felt good.

I guess, in a weird sense, school completes me.

After I stuffed my load into the brown messenger bag I rescued from Sasuke's I peered into my father's room

He actually isn't on a business trip for once, he was sleeping in.

"Bye" I whispered before walking out the front door and into the early frost of November.

After walking for five minutes, my legs began to numb and I decided to shift into high gear and run to school.

My breath came out in shallow puffs and my throat began to ache but I kept running, I grabbed a lock of pink hair and wasn't even surprised to find that instead of soft silkiness, my hair was hard and clustered together.

Oh, just perfect

I smiled, however because at that moment I finally approached Konoha High.

I let the familiar surroundings envelope me as I ran up the concrete steps. I was only gone three days, yet it seems an eternity.

I opened the glass doors and stepped inside.

The second I entered, everyone stared. I mean really, they just gawked at my heavily coated figure walking innocently toward her locker.

I saw — well, more like crashed into the reason.

I fell backward on my bottom; I quickly pushed my legs together before anyone saw anything and glared up at Bitchaki.

The bruise, I was quite proud to see was still as ugly and purple as the moment my fist rammed into it.

"Hello, Nataki," I said casually hoisting myself up and dusting the side of my skirt nonchalantly "How are we this morning?"

"I can't believe you decided to rear your ugly face here again." She sneered and her 'friends' giggled stupidly behind her.

"I could say the same for you."

And I flounced off to my homeroom, leaving a gapping Bitchaki and snickering bystanders.

I slid the door of my first class open. I entered and immediately saw Tenten waving at me from beside Neji who gave me a small smirk…I could have even been a smile.

I spotted Hinata looking at Naruto, who surprisingly enough, was seated next to Sasuke.

I walked over and took the empty seat next to Hinata. She turned to me with a withdrawn smile and I patted her shoulder softly, silently telling her I knew how hurt she is when Naruto doesn't realize she is his perfect girl.

I took off my soft pink coat and draped it over my chair.

My attention twisted to Bitchaki, who was now entering the room, her bulging cheek moving up and down with every graceful step she took.

Many teens amongst the class stifled their laugh, I on the other hand laughed loud enough for nearly everyone to hear and loud enough to make a fat-faced Bitchaki turn an amusing cherry color.

She turned to where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting, clearly ignoring me and her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, her eyebrows furrowing "you aren't sitting next to me today?"

Sasuke seemed to not even be listening to her. So I did the 'kind' favor of answering for him.

"Well, apparently not since, as anyone can see, he's sitting next to Naruto-kun…or is your vision being obscured by that cheek of yours?"

Hinata hid behind her hands and Naruto, along with practically everyone else (exceptions on Sasuke) began laughing hysterically.

_**Oh, I am SO good**_

And I am, because Bitchaki slammed her books on the nearest table in the front of the room, sat down and proceeded to turn her head to the side, so almost no one could see the bruise.

I chatted animatedly with Hinata about what's been happening while I was away, which was pointless, really, because I've had Tenten and Hinata tell me about it everyday when they came over.

But it gave us something to discuss.

The topic was cut short when Kakashi strolled lazily into the room.

"Hey," he drawled leaning on his desk "I'm told to remind you that the dance is tomorrow in the gym and today is the last day to buy tickets."

The class erupted in talk about the formal and I slammed my forehead on the table.

"You are coming aren't you, Sakura-Chan?"

"Hinata, they're just not my kind of thing and besides, I don't have anyone to go with."

"Tenten and I don't have partners either, not all dances are for bringing a boy…" but even as she said it, I saw her pearl eyes slide softly over to Naruto, the oblivious idiot she fell in love with.

Yet another reason love is such a waste of time, you don't land in love, you don't walk in love, you _fall_ in love. And all you get out of it is a heart shaped scar…that really never does away.

Skye pointed that out yesterday.

"Please come Sakura-Chan?"

Hinata interrupted my musings, but I knew that even if she was asking now; Tenten would force me into a dress if she had to.

"I don't know."

Unintentionally, I mean really unintentionally, my eyes glided to Sasuke. He seemed, as usual, to be deep in thought about something and completely ignored Bitchaki's gross winks at him.

I smiled and the small hope that maybe he wouldn't take her to the dance crawled up my neck.

"Sakura?" my head shot up so fast I swear I heard it crack. I looked at Kakashi who held my science notebook in the air.

I looked curiously at it and then at my bag that was slightly open.

Odd, I don't remember taking anything out…I slid out of my seat but as soon as I was standing, every part of me screamed to sit down.

I walked slowly to the front of the room, my feet dragging slightly because they wanted so much for me to turn back.

I took the notepad from Kakashi and whispered a small thank you.

I looked at the notebook closer; my name was scrawled across the front. I flipped through the pages, science notes, random doodles…this was mine.

But something felt so out of place.

You know when you get that throw-uppy feeling in your stomach and it does flips as if it were a professional skater or something?

I wasn't so sure about the sensation so I pushed it aside as I turned to go back to my seat.

I knew I was right about it almost immediately when I felt goose bumps creep up the back of my neck.

I expected everyone else to feel it too, I expected several people to be sniffing the air suspiciously and I wondered why no one was gazing at the room nervously, like I was.

As I approached my seat, I saw a girl scurry away from Hinata.

My eyebrows furrowed, this was so wrong, that girl was one of Nataki's followers. They usually never even gave us the time of day.

"Wha—"

PFFFT! SLAT!

The sound echoed across the room and I looked down at my seat in horror. My gaze went up to the class; everyone stared at me with mirrored wide eyes until Bitchaki let out a snort.

Then slowly, everyone began snorting, the snorts changed to giggles and the giggles turned to relentless laughter. Mocking laughter.

I stood up from my seat, a gross slosh-y sound was heard and my skirt stuck slightly to the seat.

I examined the back of my skirt and Hinata let out a scream of horror, I pulled the whoopee cushion from under me.

The cushion was a faint pink color but it was slashed with red.

And that's when the cold, screwed up truth came crashing down on me. I looked at my seat and felt my cheeks redden.

My seat was covered with crimson color paint, which was undoubtedly now on my plaid skirt.

"Need a pad Sakura-Chan? If it was _my_ time of the month _I _would have come prepared."

The classes' shouts of amusement where louder than before and Bitchaki gave me a sly smile.

Tenten ran over to where Hinata and I stood frozen. Immediately she began brushing my bottom with her hand, Hinata quickly joined her, trying to get as much off of my skirt as possible.

I didn't even notice, I was busy glaring at Bitchaki.

**_SOMEONE MUST DIE…_**

Inner Sakura was right. Ok, so I punched her lights out, but this, this was just too embarrassing.

"Sakura-Chan!" Hinata whispered frantically "I didn't even k-know what was going on, that girl j-just asked me ab-about yesterday's assignment…I di-didn't even notice anything on the s-seat next to m-mine Sa-Sakura-Chan, I'm so so-sorry!"

I didn't say anything, I believed Hinata of course, but my mind was else where.

In a deserted island in the middle of nowhere, Bitchaki was being eaten alive by flesh-hungry, evil alligators.

"Sakura," Kakashi sensei asked concerned "do you want to go home?"

This only seemed to make the class laugh even louder and made Tenten scrub even harder at my ass while Hinata anxiously cleaned my chair with a piece of paper.

I was about to answer 'yes' when I realized something—this was my first day back, I couldn't go home, I had to catch up on my lessons and what not. I have to stay in school today…

I under estimated Nataki.

She's a stupid evil genius.

_This is the part of the story where I, the much older and wiser Sakura decides to interrupt._

_This is the moment in time where the much younger and stupid me got reckless. Revenge doesn't make anyone happy, but see, I was so consumed with my hatred for 'Bitchaki' that I didn't see how brainless I was being. _

_I didn't notice that slowly; each prank got worse and worse._

_They actually got so bad, that I ended up not caring who was suffering anymore. Whether it was 'Bitchaki' or not, I wanted someone to get a taste of my reprisal._

_Even if that someone was me._

_And I didn't notice that after a while they stopped being harmless tomfoolery and turned into things that would send even the previous Inner Sakura running for cover._

_I knew back then, as I know now that no one is perfect, perhaps that's why I continued to act a fool. I suppose I wanted to be bolder, braver and…to be able to say 'I beat the most prestigious teenager in Japan at her own game'_

_I was an idiot._

_I'll admit that now, but I couldn't back then…too bad._

…

I needed revenge, everyone thought I farted; people who hadn't witnessed the scene here would either hear about it or think I was having _huge_ menstrual issues.

"Sensei!" Tenten exclaimed standing up "Can we like get a pass to the bathroom or something?!"

"Oh," Kakashi-sensei took a pen and scribbled something on a pad he took out from his pocket "here"

Tenten grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the front of the room, snatched the paper from our sensei and, ignoring the cackles from our classmates, yanked me out of the room.

I leaned against the wall, disregarding the fact that a red imprint of my butt will most likely be left there.

"Come on, Sakura, I'll cover you from behind." And she did, I dragged my feet ahead and Tenten strayed behind, making sure my crimson ass was out of site.

"I can't believe she did that! I mean, what kind of sick person plans something like this, what kind of person goes through with those kinds of plans!?"

We approached the two doors at the end of the hall; I led the way into the girls' bathroom with Tenten still ranting in my wake.

I held the door open for her but Tenten just shook her head, pushing me inside before her.

I looked at my reflection in the foggy, glass mirror.

My cheeks were still tinged red by my obvious embarrassment but besides that, I looked ok.

I turned to see my backside. I let out a sigh of defeat; Nataki knew what she was doing.

The whole back of my miniskirt, along with a bit of my shirt was covered in thick, red paint. I almost felt tears well in my eyes and only forced them down when Tenten ran several pieces of wet toilet paper over the back of my skirt.

"Sakura-Chan," Tenten grunted several minutes later "the paint won't come off!"

"Maybe I should take it off and try?"

"Yeah," Tenten sighed, overwhelmed and dropped the toilet paper, which was still pretty white, on the ground.

I went into a small stall and bolted the door closed. I pulled my skirt off; I closed the toilet seat and sat on it, drawing the miniature plaid onto my lap.

I grabbed a handful of toilet paper and dipped it into the water that was filling up in the grimy sink.

I rubbed endlessly at the huge red stain but no matter what, the blot wouldn't budge.

_**WHAT KIND OF PAINT IS THIS?!!**_

I sighed in defeat after ten minutes of rubbing and Tenten asking me if I was o.k. a couple of times

I pulled the skirt that was slightly damp on again and stepped out.

Tenten was sitting patiently on the dirty floor and sat up hopefully when I exited the stall.

I shook my head and turned to show her my rear.

"Sakura-Chan…the stain seems to be getting smaller?" I gave her a soft smile at the lie she fed to make me feel better.

"I don't know what kind of paint that bitch used but she did a hell of a good job picking it out, no matter what I tried, the paint _won't come off!_"

Tenten rubbed her head against a stall door and looked helplessly at my skirt.

"What do we do now?" she whispered lifting the edge of her own skirt "You want to go home and change?"

I shook my head and looked at my dollar store wrist watch—almost time for second period.

"Nope, Nataki thinks she beat me, well, I'll just have to show her _no one beats me._"

"Sakura-Chan?" Tenten asked uncertainly, but I was already out the door, letting it swing leisurely behind me.

By the time I reached the door to Kakashi sensei's room with Tenten tagging nervously behind me, the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang.

Teens filled noisily out of each class and letting out a frustrated sigh, I was about to walk in to grab my bag and coat when Hinata came out holding our messenger bags.

I gave her a grateful smile and took my carrier from her.

"Is my coat still inside Hinata-Chan?" I asked covering my buttocks with both hands.

Hinata shook her head in confusion

"That's just it, Sakura-Chan," she whispered "all our jackets are gone."

I opened my mouth to say something, like 'what the fuck?! Who stole them?!' or 'why the hell would someone _steal _my coat?!'

When I realized something.

I'm really not giving Bitchaki any credit at all. Although she looks stupid, she's an evil genius.

And then I realized something else, something even more disturbing that Bitchaki being semi-smart:

It may just be hard to beat her.

So as Tenten, Hinata and I slugged to our next class, Tenten talking endless trash about Bitchaki and Hinata nodding solemnly, I decided that even if Tenten thought it was sick and wrong, I'd get revenge on that bitch.

She needs to know her place.

The little whore swaggered past us grinning like no other, her army of beautiful rag dolls following her obediently and laughing at my misfortune.

Nataki obviously thought this was over; that she'd won.

Someone (me) needed to show her this wasn't over, that in fact…

This was only the beginning.

**X**

Kurenai sensei was about to lecture us on the importance of using grammar in our everyday lives when the bell rang, indicating the end of the class.

Everyone shuffled out side and she waved at a couple of students.

I bit my bottom lip, and after telling Hinata and Tenten to go on without me, I walked to the front of the room.

I was only slightly offended when the people lagging behind made rude gestures at the back of my skirt and approached the teacher's desk.

"Kurenai sensei?" I asked leaning my hands on the small table

"Yes?" she asked barley even paying attention to me and instead filing papers.

That's when I became aware that she hadn't looked at me all period.

"Um, sensei, I don't know if you know why I didn't make it to class on Wednesday—"

"You got suspended." She answered simply finally looking—well, glaring at me.

"Could I re-take the test sometime?"

Kurenai sighed heavily and glower at me, her red eyes flashing dangerously.

"No,"

I let out a sound of protest and was about to whine when she held up her hand, silencing me.

"You got suspended Haruno, you and suspension just don't go together, you made the mistake and I'm afraid you must suffer the consequences. I expected more from you," she continued, standing up from the chair and pacing in front of me "you should have walked away, or told someone, control, Sakura, control, you had it once, what happened to it?"

I stood there, my eyebrows furrowing

"I don't even know why you did it, perhaps Nazi did deserve it, but does that make it right? Of course not! I'm so ashamed of you, you were above her Sakura, but now what are you? Are you her equal? Do you want to be her equal? Or…or are you below her?"

"I am not!" I shouted at once, firing up "You could have just said no!" I shrieked, stomping to the door.

I slammed it so hard, the glass shook, and after readjusting my bag on my shoulder, I stomped to science with all the dignity I could muster.

Ignoring people's amused remarks about my ass.

**X**

I entered my last class of the day, history. It had been a long and terrible day of offensive remarks nad cruel imitations.

But it would (finally) be over in just an hour and I could begin planning Bitchai's downfall.

I sat next to Tenten, as usual. But then I remembered the project that had caused all this madness and I needed to know the grade.

Of course, the easier and nicer thing to do would be to ask Asuma sensei my grade, because that would save a lot of time and trouble. It would also show Asuma I cared about my grade, so I'd be considered responsible.

**But,** Sasuke was in spite of everything, was my partner, and so I suppose the funest thing to do would be to ask him.

After all, fun beats responsibility every time.

I got up from my seat, Tenten not even noticing I'd gotten up because she was chatting with Naruto.

I walked leisurely to the table Bitchaki shared with Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up and Bitchaki, as always, made a scene.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, because of the whole 'my skirt is covered with thick red paint' situation.

As I expected, people turned to look at us, but their eyes immediately fell to my ass.

After seeing my annoyed expression, Bitchaki looked almost happy I came over, because see, Sasuke's table was like placed on the far end of the room.

Where everyone could get a clear view of the back of my skirt.

_**Stupid bitch**_

All thoughts of finding out my grade left my mind.

I, instead, thought of a new, brilliant plan. Not that it was enough to get Bitchaki back of course, but it was something that would piss her off pretty bad.

My plan to get her back would be far more thought out and…evil and…deranged?

To get her angry however, I 'tripped' over the leg of the table and because of being 'unbalanced', I landed on the soft, comfy lap of Sasuke.

"GET OFF!" Bitchaki shrieked standing up

"Sorry," I whispered quietly a blush covering my cheeks, I meant it to be a fake, practiced blush, but it turned out to be quite real because of Sasuke's hand somehow landing on my upper thigh.

My small revenge, however, was not over.

I was being rather 'clumsy' today, and while 'trying' to get off of Sasuke, his face landed in the crook of my neck.

And to make it worse, I giggled.

Shrieking again, Bitchaki attempted to push me off.

I laughed lightly, the blush still on my face I walked awkwardly to my desk, where Tenten gave me a soft high five under the table.

Although I realized that this probably encouraged the fact that I was Sasuke's whore, the look on Bitchaki's face was enough to keep me smiling for the rest of the history class.

Because after school was a whole other story.

**X**

**Oh, yes! Another chapter complete! Yay me -claps eagerly- ok this was also fun to write, and as promised, this chapter is like 18 pages long! Eighteen! A new record!**

**Ohh…the anticipation is crazy isn't it? I bet you're all wondering what happened after school huh? WELL…review and you'll see sooner!**

**And once again, to my lovely, amazing, great reviewers, THANK YOU, love to all.**

**Barabura, anonymous review: YES! I was waiting for someone to comment on that! Thank you, I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, no worries about the spelling, love, it was pretty perfect. Thanks for the review, continue to do so!**

**TwistedAttraction: thank you so much for the review, I absolutely love the reviews that are long and leave me smiling for-ever. It's cool that you chose my story, even if I'm still not sure about the couplings (hee hee) thanks for it! You have no idea how many points I was trying to get across and I was waiting for people to review about at least one, but when you reviewed, you got all of my points! Thank you! **

**nickygirl:  I don't know why, but every time I read your review, I laugh out loud! Of course I love ALL my wonderful review, I look foreword to yours! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SAIMiscool: YAY! Thanks for the review, my love. I know, my talent is freaking amazing huh? Ok, well, see you Friday!**

**To all who commented on… 'Wanting my talents' –blush- thank you, that left me feeling like I was the greatest writer ever.**

**You're all simply wonderful.**

**I love you…**

**SAIM**


	11. Realizing

…**Hmmm…**

**I was surprised; to say the least that so many of you have problems with my Sakura. But that's just it, MY Sakura. My dear, lovely readers, you must understand: I'm doing this for a reason. I'm very sorry, if by making Sakura this way it has in any shape or form offended you, or made you not want to read this fiction. But this is how it is.**

**If I were to make her sweet, innocent and kind, it would destroy the whole purpose of this story. Believe it or not, I'm making her a bitch for a reason. I love you all to death, I am open to any and all reviews whether they be flames or if they shower me with compliments, but Sakura is going to stay this way. For now anyway.**

**I hope that those who reviewed and PM-ed me about this issue continue to read this story so you guys will see just where I'm going with this. If not, I am really sorry.**

**Do you guys realize that in the majority of High school fics Sakura is this sweet adolescent girl, or she's a geeky nobody, or she's extremely loveable, but she's NEVER a bitch.**

**No one is all good all the time, not even the amazing Haruno Sakura. I love her, she's my favorite character next to Gaara but that does not change the fact that I'm going to make her kind of mean. **

**I hope you all understand and I really hope I've answered the concerns of those you who reviewed and PM-ed me. I also really, really, hope you all keep reading this fiction. Believe me, in the end you'll be glad she's this way.**

**In other news: I HAVE FINALLY DECIDED THE PAIRINGS! It will be SASUSAKU! But expect a lot of Sakura/Gaara fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**On with the chapter!**

The last bell of the day rang loudly and echoed across the room. It seems all period almost no one had uttered a word. I suppose this was partly my fault…but most of the blame was to Bitchaki.

Anything could set me off, even the slightest uneven breath.

"Well, that was the bell…you're all dismissed." Asuma sensei clearly did not notice the tension in the room.

Of course no one would exit until Bitchaki or I did, they were waiting for an explosion, for another raging word combat, maybe they expected me to bruise her eye this time.

I stood up, needless to say no one commented my backside, Tenten and Hinata stood up too, and they walked with me to the door.

I smirked at Bitchaki and then, just for a good measure and _no other reason but to piss Bitchaki off,_ I gave Sasuke a small, warm smile.

The three of us walked out into the frost of late November. I shuddered slightly and hugged myself. Stupid bitch, taking my coat.

"So," I addressed Hinata "is you're father picking you up?"

She looked confused for a second and turned to Tenten, her cute little face distorted in uncertainty.

"Well actually, Sakura-Chan," Tenten began before Hinata could say anything "we're walking you home"

"That's…nice of you two…" They were defiantly up to some thing.

"…Yup! We're here to walk you home…after we buy you a ticket to the dance."

I looked at Tenten for a while, them I switched my gaze over to Hinata who was staring nervously at the ground.

"…Tenten, I'm not going to the dance."

"Sakuraaa," she whined rolling her eyes "I don't see what the big deal is; it's just a dance woman!"

"I don't want to go. What's the point?"

"It's fun! That's the point! Come ooooooooonnn Sakura-Chan, there will be food! You'll love it! I know you will!"

Hinata smiled at me softly and her big pearly eyes got a little wider. "Please Sakura-Chan?"

"Ugh," they had me, and they knew because Tenten high-fived Hinata behind her back. "I'll need a mask…" I murmured.

"Yes! I knew you'd go, I just _knew_ it!" Tenten then dragged Hinata and me to the doors of the lunch room where a couple of girls were selling tickets.

"One please!" Tenten chimed to the girl on the left.

The girl smiled lightly and tore a blue stub away from the rest and handed it to Tenten. She grabbed it quickly, slapped some coins onto the small table and dragged me away, Hinata following behind quietly.

"Tenten…" I growled, trying to pry my wrist away form her grasp. "Let me go…"

"Nope!" she laughed "You might run away form me! And we still need to buy you a dress…shoes…a mask…"

"Hai!" Hinata smiled lightly from beside me "We have less than a day to prepare."

"I have a couple dresses and I have shoes shoes! All I need is a mask…" I really didn't want them getting me anything; I hate it when people _offer _me money. It makes me feel poor.

_**Ignoring the fact that we are…**_

"Oh come ON Sakura-Chan, you're first formal function in _years_ and you want to wear a dress you've had since the dawn of time? Plus, you don't have to worry about us buying them for you…it'll be an early Christmas present!"

I wanted to protest, I really did, but it seemed Inner Sakura was holding my jaw shut. I really need—no; I really _deserve_ a new dress….And it is a Christmas present, right? So same difference.

"Alright," I tore my wrist way from Tenten "I accept, but,"

Their faces fell and Tenten visibly pouted.

"But," I repeated "I need to get home first, I have to change into something _not _paint-splattered and we should all get our coats…"

And Tenten jumped for joy while Hinata smiled happily.

This should be promising.

**X**

We shopped for hours. Every time I thought something looked nice, Tenten would toss it off and throw something more 'glamorous' on me.

We finally stopped after Hinata nearly fainted; my voice was hoarse from both the cold and yelling at Tenten and when Tenten decided that after four long hours, we should take a five minute break. She was after all, a bit thirsty.

There was a small café at the edge of town. I've never been there but it was the only place we could sit without freezing our toes off.

It seemed like a pretty good idea, the atmosphere was a quiet, warm one. The kind of place where brooding teens and angst driven youth originated.

The one crook that separated the continued flow of basic black was in the corner close to the door where two figures sat. One displayed in a long sleeve shirt that was such sickening hot pink color it put my hair to shame with light white pants and her hair a bit too blonde, the other in a deep green turtle neck and a very short brown shirt along with too-tight, thigh-high leather boots.

She was rather beautiful from one side, but then she would turn her head to the left, you'd see her second head and then ensure to puke.

It seems that even bitches hang around dark scenes lately.

Bitchaki, her swollen cheek and all, was sitting across from the extremely blond girl with the horrible pink top. I didn't recognize her from school, but then again, Bitchaki has too many friends, it's no surprise I couldn't distinguish her.

It seemed I was the only one who noticed. Tenten was taking a seat on a clean, black table and Hinata was trying hard to avoid eye contact with anyone. I understood why, there was a heavily pierced man leering suggestively at her.

I pulled out the seat and sat on it softly, glancing away from Bitchaki.

"I'll go order." I whispered. I kept my voice low, it was so serine and quite, it seemed wrong to breathe too loud.

I slid out of the chair and walked up to the counter where a girl with red streaks in her hair was reading a novel. By the cover of the book, I guessed it was horror.

I cleared my throat lightly and she looked up, dark circles of make-up on her half lidded eyes.

"Yes?" she murmured setting the book down on the counter and giving me a forced smile

"One mint mocha latte, one caramel frappuccino and one plain coffee, please" I whispered leaning onto the counter softly.

She nodded slightly and she silently walked across the dark purple floor to mix the coffees. I leaned my elbow on the counter and placed my head on it considerably, it was such a tiring day…and then I heard the irritable giggle of a bitch and nearly groaned aloud.

Another ripple of giggles broke out, disturbing the serene silence, different this time, probably Bitchaki's hideously dressed friend.

Still not turning around, I gave the woman behind the counter a small, embarrassed smile. She gave me a sort of sneer back before placing the drinks on the counter.

She whispered the cost and I dug through my pockets as another set of disgusting giggles echoed across the previously silent shop. Coffee Girl winced visibly and whispered furiously under her breath of 'stupid annoying idiots who make us all want to go suicidal' I smirked and placed the amount on the counter before throwing her a small understanding smile and turning around.

I think she actually smiled back.

I somehow managed to balance all three coffees in my hand. But then I realized the reason Bitchaki and her friend were giggling so much: Sasuke was here.

And I nearly sent the drinks tumbling to the floor. But I caught them last second, lately I've been getting a little more balanced…a little less clumsy.

It seems the two of them had ambled themselves over to one of the tables near the back where Sasuke was sitting. And my heart sank…what if he…**told** them to come here. As in _invited _

_**WHO CARES?!**_

Right, I don't care. Really. I don't.

So I walked back to the table where my friends sat, it wasn't so far from Sasuke's. Tenten and Hinata were looking at me in that knowing way. The way only real friends can look at you because they know, even if you deny it, that you're hurting on the inside

Which I'm not.

Maybe I'll run that by Skye tomorrow.

"Sakura-Chan," Hinata placed her hand on mine, stopping me from passing the coffee around "he just walked in, Nataki looked surprised, I don't think he told them to come here." She gave me a warm smile and Tenten nodded frantically in agreement.

I smiled back and continued to pass the coffee.

I took a sip of my plain coffee and watched as Sasuke stood up calmly and gave Bitchaki and her crony a disgusted glance, after which, they erupted in annoying giggles.

Right when Sasuke was going to exit, he turned and scanned the room. His eyes landed on me and I saw them soften, very, very slightly, but they softened. I know that for sure, however, before I could pick up too much from those eyes, he left.

And no matter how much coffee I drank, nothing made me feel warmer than the look he gave me.

**X**

"I'm going home!" I yelled at Tenten. Enough is enough; no one should have to put up with this much shopping. It was just a dress, but Tenten was just never satisfied.

"You're right Sakura-Chan," she said panicking a little "but just—just try on this green one, it would go _great_ with your eyes…"

"You've said that about the last seven—"

"Eight" Hinata corrected quietly

"Right, _eight_ dresses and I'm sure any second my legs will fall off so I'd really like it if you'd just…let me go home."

I'm pretty sure I said the last words a bit too desperately because Tenten's eyes softened significantly, "But Sakura-Chan…Sasuke thinks you look great in the color green!"

My head shot up.

"How…would you know?" I mean really, even when we were dating Sasuke barley ever told me I looked normal. Let alone great

Then I mentally slapped myself, like literally, Inner Sakura attempted to slap outer me, why did I care what Sasuke thought? I don't. So why try the dress on?

"I-I just do okay, Sakura-Chan? I just do." She then proceeded to fold her arms across her chest and pout childishly.

I gave a defeated sigh and plucked the dress from between her folded arms "I'll be right back…" I grumbled, walking into my heavily littered changing room.

The dress had a low, daring neck line and displayed my modest curves a little too perfectly. It glittered heavily in the lights on the changing room and fell way past my ankles. I silently cursed myself for being too short and then turned to examine my backside. It had a low back also; it was flaunted clearly because of my short hair. I turned back to the front and fingered the small spaghetti straps for a second before holding the sides of the dress outstretched in my hands.

I spun slightly and then took a little bow. I curtsied to myself and did a small, funny Can-Can. I danced with an imaginary man and shook my hips from side to side with my arms in the air. I struck a pose and innocently pouted to my reflection. I did a quick spin-kick in the air so that _my _dress flew wildly.

That's right. My dress.

I am getting this no matter what. The fabric feels cool against my flesh and it fits just right. Up till now I was positive you couldn't fall in love with clothing.

Damn was I wrong.

I unzipped the side of the dress and smiled at it as it fell gracefully off my shoulders and onto the soft, carpeted floor. I dressed quickly and then folder the dress, making sure not to create creases or to bend it the wrong way.

I exited the changing room and shone Tenten and Hinata a brilliant smile. "Well, I'm glad I listened to you, Tenten, this dress was made for me."

"Let us see you in it!" Hinata said standing up.

"No, no…" I shook my head "This dress will remain a secret until tomorrow night. Not even my most trusted friends may see me in it!" I said dramatically, putting the back of my hand to my forehead in a thespian fashion.

"Sakura-Chan…" Tenten drawled rolling her eyes "I picked it out so I should get to see you in it."

"Nope!" I laughed and Hinata joined in, Tenten rolled her eyes again but even she chuckled a little.

"Now, we go mask shopping!"

I almost groaned, but the thing was…I was actually starting to have fun. Like the real fun I haven't had for a while.

"Mask shopping it is." I piped, making Hinata gape and Tenten fall over.

Hey, even I'm full of surprises sometimes.

We walked the full seven blocks to the costume shop. Tenten held the door open for us and the bell chimed lightly.

We walked in casually but I couldn't help scrunching my nose a bit. The air was stale and forgotten; it seemed no one's been here since Halloween. I don't even remember this shop but Tenten swears this is the place she got her Halloween costume.

The boards were exposed because it seemed the deep purple wallpaper was torn off, dust racked every shelf and one too many spider webs surrounded the walls. There was many costumes, most of them hidden in the dimly lit room and there was a tapestry that seemed to be sewn onto the wall. It was a design of a screaming woman.

A deep shiver made its way down my spine.

"A-are we i-in the right pl-place?" Hinata stuttered wrapping her thin arms around herself. She was eyeing the torn wallpaper and the dusty shelves.

"Of course…!" Tenten said, although it seemed as though she was convincing herself instead of us.

"I got my Halloween costume from here," she muttered examining a spider web from afar. "Although…it seems like they've redecorated quite a bit. When I got my Princess costume from here, there was no…" she trailed off and began rubbing the goose bumps off her arm.

I eyed her suspiciously "Tenten, you were a geisha this year…"

"Well duh, I haven't been here since I was like seven."

Hinata and I stopped in our tracks and stared at her ominously "You haven't been here for ten years?"

"Uh…"

"Well, I've got my answer;" I chimed "I'll be going now."

I turned my heel, ready to completely forget this place existed when I heard a soft, uneven voice

"You lovely ladies looking for anything in particular?"

We turned to see a rather old man with a droopy face and small eyes that seemed as though at any given moment they'd close, never to open again. He was small, even shorter than Hinata and smiled pleasantly at us.

He looked so wrong in this dreary place, with his cheery smile and wise face.

"Um…"

"Ah…."

"Actually, yes!" Tenten addressed the old man with a smile "We need masks, the formal kind, do you think you have anything like…that?"

"Well, let's check, shall we?" he led us past the rows and rows of un-used dresses and forgotten costumes, past the many cob webs and to a decaying wooden desk in the back. The front was a deep brown color and there were many holes in it, termites, no doubt.

When he led us near it however, I saw that the top of it was glass and that this was not a desk at all, but a display table.

Inside were things of all sorts, there were seemingly thousands of vampire teeth, each a different color and shape, there were about a dozen crowns and tiaras, one was even blood splattered, there were many fake rubber ears, pointed at the top, and single forehead protector, there were eight clown noses and two bottles of dye. One pink, one red.

Then, way at the side were masks, about ten of them and each beautiful, even in the dim light they sparkled.

"Oh…" I heard Hinata gasp for the third time since we were shown this display table and I finally decided to look up at her.

She squeezed next to me and pointed at an orange mask. A kitty mask, cute for Hinata.

When the man unlocked the glass and handed the mask gently to Hinata however, I saw it was not a cat, but instead a fox.

Tenten laughed lightly "Perfect enough for you, Hina-Chan?" Hinata smiled and so did I. the mask fit her completely; it looked great with her small face, the eye holes were not too big so they kept her eyes pretty much covered.

"Now…" Tenten said with an air of business I had no idea she possessed, "my dress is a midnight blue color, I'd like to have a matching mask…something glittery."

"Right," the old man's nimble fingers pulled on a royal blue mask, but as he was pulling it out, he knocked over the bottle of pink dye.

"Woops." He murmured, handing Tenten the mask and setting the bottle straight again.

The mask was long and would probably cover most of her nose. The eye holes on this one were big and they pointed on the side, down the front, from her forehead to her nose were three small gems.

Tenten tried it on and Hinata giggled. I smirked, "Looks great on you, Tenten-Chan, just wait till _Neji _sees you in that!"

Even in the dim light and mask that covered most of her face I saw she was heavily blushing, Hinata fell into another fit of small giggles.

"Shut up!" Tenten screeched covering her face with her hands

"Your Boyfriend?' the old man questioned Tenten, smiling amused. Hinata and I laughed loudly as Tenten turned even pinker.

"No!" Tenten shrieked as she pulled the mask off roughly and held it to her chest. "He's my…my—just a friend."

The old man smirked and nodded, it was obvious he didn't believe her, but he turned his attention to me and left Tenten muttering incoherently to herself.

"Anything for you?"

Earlier, I actually spotted a pretty mask that would go great with my dress, but the bottles of dye held my interest for the second.

"Those bottles, what are they for?"

The old man gave me a wrinkled smile and pulled the pink one out. "My most permanent hair dye, perfect for Halloween pranks, it instantly turns hair another color, guaranteed to last for at least four months on any and all hair colors or your money back"

"Really?" I eyed it carefully and then took the bottle from his wrinkled fingers "What if, while I was doing my hair, it accidentally got on my skin…say my hand, how long would it last?"

The elderly man shrugged and shook his head "That's the only bad thing 'bout this stuff, four months, period…unless you scrub so hard your skin comes off, so I'd be careful."

He smiled and fingered my hair gently "Knew you were a dyed pink, just knew it."

I stared at the pink dye for a second then laughed nervously "Actually, no, my hair's natural…I really wanted the red one…for my friend…she's always wanted red hair and her birthday is uh…soon."

"Hmm…" the man sounded like he didn't quite believe me but he took the pink container from my hand and placed the red one on the table. "Anything else?" he whispered

I nodded and looked back at Tenten and Hinata, both of whom were examining the dust covered articles of clothing that hung neatly.

"That mask." I pointed at the green one I spotted earlier and he handed it to me.

"Good choice." Then he whispered "Gonna try that on?"

"No…it'll fit me." I assured him just as Tenten bounded over with Hinata.

"Thank you for all your help." Hinata whispered bowing respectfully.

"Yes, thank you." I muttered.

Tenten nodded before fishing in her pockets for money. The old man winked at me and made I gesture at my jacket. I understood almost automatically and stuffed the bottle of dye in my pocket.

No one noticed. The old man never charged us for it.

**X**

The next day, even at school, I was excited.

I was actually looking forward to the dance. As in, I really wanted to go. As in, I was _glad_ that I'm going and grateful Tenten was making me.

So yes, hell has indeed frozen over; Haruno Sakura was attending a high school dance. . . **WITHOUT Uchiha Sasuke.**

At least, that's what the school paper's front page screamed. I suppose no would be a good time to point out that ever since Sasuke and I broke apart, I have not been to a high school dance.

Neither has Sasuke. That's why it _pissed me of to no end_ that the next page announced that Sasuke was going to the dance; he was escorting Madam Bitch, apparently.

_**Good for them. They deserve each other.**_

I decided to agree with myself and put up with the questions asked throughout the day.

The constant 'Are you or are you not going with Gaara?!' was the most annoying 'What color's your dress? I heard Nataki-san's was pink' came proudly in second and 'Wait, so it's _true?!_ Sasuke-san and you really did break up?! He _is _going to marry Nataki?!' was third, and as the day grew on, more questions were asked, none of them answered.

What I really wanted to know was how the hell anyone found out I was going?

I thought behind the mask, I could go to the dance and come back, without anyone even knowing I'd gone.

I tried the mask on last night and it fit me impeccably, no one would know it was me, the pink hair may give it away, but I've heard on from Tenten that on past masquerades, people dye their hair the most astonishing colors. Last year a girl even went as far as putting rainbow streaks in hers.

And I looked totally hot, if I do say so myself.

Like a Japanese Cinderella, in fact.

It seemed kind of funny. A week ago, there was no stupid award for Prom Queen or Most Beautiful or whatever shit they call it now, but suddenly, news spread like wild fire and there was an award, quite different from the others, actually.

A funny little category that I, surprisingly enough, wanted to win: The Best.

The Best category tackled one about their hair, clothing, dancing and recognition, which is just the nice way to say it was a popularity contest.

What kind of idiotic category is that? The Best? Bull shit. However, Bitchaki already proclaimed, with an air quite similar to Rock Lee, that she would in fact be winning.

Stupid

But by then, Inner Sakura decided she…I mean she decided **_we _**would take Bitchaki down, because after all, she…erm, **_we _**are the best.

Right, we.

It's weird, but lately Inner Sakura is popping up way less frequently than she use to. And when she does show up, she wouldn't sound like Inner Sakura anymore. She'd sound like me. Which makes sense 'cause she _is _me, but now it's like I don't need her to give me courage anymore.

Because…I've got me…myself…I, us…no, no, not us, just me…that's all.

It's way too confusing but I'm adjusting really well to it…too well?

No, I shook such thoughts from my head and though only of the problem at hand: Bitchaki and beating her.

Oh, and of course, my revenge.

Anyway, the way I spent my day today, (**A/N ok, sorry, I hate to interrupt the story you have all been waiting so patiently for, but, I was just editing and I was wondering, do you guys see all the words that end with 'ay' in that sentence? There are so many! Ok, sorry, I thought that was funny. I guess I'm paranoid that way, sorry, let's continue.) **Was the way I expected I'd spend the rest of my school days.

It was like this:

Waiting for a late sensei in the very start of the day, ignoring ridiculous questions about my relationships, (or rather, lack of) with Sasuke and Gaara, disregarding all and any thought of the 'paint incident' of yesterday (although some really, _really_ immature idiots decided to spray paint the back of their god forsaken uniforms red, I suppose even when not meaning to, Bitchaki always creates a fashion statement) eating lunch on the edge of the school grounds instead of under the cherry blossom tree we were so fond of, (quite a lot of people began eating lunch outside, under the cherry blossom tree, in _our_ spot…damn them) avoiding contact with Kurenia, physical or eye, and trying in vain to pay attention in Asuma sensei's history class (the tension rose quite a lot in just one day, everyone was expecting my revenge, in the last class of the day, apparently, idiots)

My revenge was expected. And so many people began following me around, suddenly wanting to get to know me, to be my friend, all because I punched out a girl who deserved it? It felt really odd, I mean ever since and I started dating Sasuke, I was popular. But back then I was the envy of girls far and wide.

And now? Now, nearly every girl (including some of Bitchaki's, yeah, the girl really knows how to pick 'em) started asking me for my number and to go to the mall with them, to hand out at the dance with them.

Suddenly I was Ms. Popularity, known **and** likeda feat that up until now seemed impossible.

So, when the day ended, I was really itching to speak with Skye. I really needed to consult someone, anyone about…the things going on. And it's like, even though I have two of the best friends in the world and a school full of people who want to get to know me better, Skye beats them all.

Too bad, because after school I was forcefully dragged to Tenten's house where she would keep a watch over me to ensure I actually go to the dance, not spend the night sleeping on my roof like last time.

**X**

At exactly 7:02, Tenten allowed me to go home, change, do my hair and makeup and be back at her house in one hour and two minutes.

At 8:04

It was fifteen minutes until eight when I finished. Wow…that was all I thought because really, that's how I looked.

I couldn't even believe it was me. It seemed that with the makeup I just looked…magnificent, but humble too. How is that even possible? But I did, I looked so awesome I nearly pulled an Ino and kissed my reflection.

But thankfully, I didn't.

I pushed my feet into the small emerald five inch stilettos with many straps and grabbed a small hand purse. Then I considered leaving it, it's not like I need it, but Hinata insisted it would complete the look. So I took it anyway.

I was half way out the door when I remembered my mask. I ran inside, my heels clicking noisily and slapped it on, I was about to make a dash for the door, (only five minutes left!) when I stopped and stared at the phone.

I suddenly didn't want to go with Hinata and Tenten; I wanted to arrive by myself. For some reason, it just felt right. Like Cinderella, come late and make a big scene.

I had the best of intentions, of course, by doing this I'd be one step closer to winning the award, to beating Bitchaki.

I called Tenten, Hinata picked up; apparently she was finishing up Tenten's makeup. I told her to tell Tenten that I would be making a late entrance and to please go ahead and leave without me.

I kicked my heels off, no need to put my feet through the pain if I wasn't leaving yet.

I fingered my hair for a second before thinking about clipping the front back. That would probably look really nice, very elegant.

I went into my room and brushed my short tresses back; I stopped halfway however, and scrutinized my hair for a second. I wondered, vaguely, very vaguely how it would look if it were black and silky and shiny and…just like Nataki's?

The consideration left my head as soon as it came and I quickly clipped my hair before any more idiotic thoughts made their way into my head. Then I saw the red dye sitting there, innocent as yesterday when I bought it.

Then, just by staring at that bottle for long enough, this brilliant, amazing, completely gonna-wok plan came over me and I stuffed the colorant into my tiny purse.

They don't call me a genius for nothing.

After half an hour of waiting and planning Bitchaki's downfall, I decided to leave for the dance. The dress was strapless but I didn't bother with a jacket, I'd be there in no time.

**X**

From the outside, the gym just as it always did, the only difference was the sign that was taped above the door: DANCE TONIGHT!

But when looking through the small window, I saw that the room was completely transformed. Did it look like this on every dance? And if it did, the committee must work their fingers to the bone to make it look so extravagant.

I swallowed and opened the doors; it seemed that everything was in slow motion. The lights were slightly dimmed and everyone had a mask on. The streamers seemed to be dancing as the music blared. The beat was pumping and only stopped momentarily when I walked in. it felt momentarily, anyway.

The colors were so different than the usual mass of blue and gray that we were so use to. Everyone expressed a different rareness, so different, finally, some individuality.

In the corner was a large table containing food and drinks and I couldn't recognize anyone. It seemed like wise for me.

True to what Tenten told me, some people did dye their hair, there was pink and blue and orange, and it looked so diverse, everyone was so unique and just…happy.

Had school always been like this? Maybe some people knew who I was, others didn't, but that didn't stop anyone: a lot of people waved to me, many of whom I was positive I'd never seen. A couple girls gestured me over to dance. I shook my head no and they instead pulled over a shy looking girl in a fox mask.

Hinata

I laughed out loud, some girl standing next to me with her face covered almost completely in a long violet mask joined in. I was seriously confused when I stood by the snack table and some guy handed me his drink, he grinned at me, his eyes obscured by his green mask and got a different one for himself.

When did they all get so friendly? When did everyone suddenly become so gracious? When my back was turned?

I just can't believe I missed all this, amidst everything, I noticed Ino in this small gold mask that barley covered her eyes, and get this, she grinned. Not the evil, mean, ha-ha-ha I'm better than you kind, but the real thing. I smiled back, and then, all I saw was her back, she was talking to some boy.

I saw Neji sulking in a chair; he had a small silver mask clasped tightly in his hands. He must have been the only one **not **enjoying himself! What a freak! And what was weirder was that he was sulking. Neji doesn't sulk.

So I walked over, determined to make him joyful as I was, okay, that seemed kind of impossible but I could try to cheer him up a bit.

"Why the long face, Neji?" he didn't even look up, he just shrugged.

I followed his eyes and _finally _I spotted Tenten with her hair down from those two buns, she wasn't alone, though. She was on the dance floor, dancing quite close to this boy…without a mask. Tin?! Oh god, the new kid?

And to the places his hands were traveling, I'm surprised Neji didn't rip off his lips now…

"Oh, well, I'm sure you could find someone else to dance with, everyone here is _so _nice and…who knew school was actually like this!"

Neji gave me that look, the one that makes me feel like an idiot, I hate that look; I may be a lot of things but stupid, no. Unless it's always been like this…but how impossible is that?

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" I offered gently. He gave me that half smile of his and walked off, well, I guess that's a 'no' on my suggestion.

I stared at Tenten and Tin a while longer; she really seemed to be enjoying herself. Maybe she wasn't trying to make Neji jealous. But why Tin? He's so boring and cold and not much of a talker he's so devoid of any emotion and…

_**A lot like Sasuke, actually…**_

Ugh, it's like hour by hour, I prefer more and more to be rid of this annoying 'Inner Sakura'

I was about to dive into the dancing mass of masked students when I spotted two people sitting down. The _only_ two people, besides Neji.

One was a boy who had his mouth leaning against his entwined hand, mask discarded a while ago…Sasuke, and my heart did that stupid fluttery thing.

And sitting in the seat across from him, looking like she really wanted to dance or do _something_ was one ugly Bitchaki. A roar of victory shook its way through my chest. _I _could get Sasuke to dance. Well, usually

I walked over there, intent on making Sasuke notice me in this dress, (not that I care if he actually likes it, I just want to piss a certain bitch off) when I noticed the punch bowl was right behind Nataki.

I almost laughed out loud; it's as if someone purposely put it there to make my job easier.

I walked over there slowly, dragging my hips from side to side, not even looking at their table, as if I was going somewhere else. Form the corner of my eye I noticed Sasuke looking at me and I smiled, then I finally 'noticed' them.

From afar, I couldn't see their outfits, and no matter how much it bruises my ego to admit it, I will, Bitchaki looked kinda good.

I mean, there was always that mess of long, un-needed hair cascading down her back, but now she had all that stuff up in a slightly messy, bun in the back of her head, her mask was a soft lavender color to match the embroidery on her dress. The actual dress was very lightly pink, with a long slit going up one side. Down from her right shoulder was this sewing of I don't know, flowers? What ever they were, they swirled and swished and looped…and they looked really pretty. Really expensive.

Then I looked at Sasuke and I almost hit myself for spending so much time staring at Bitchaki.

Damn…he looked just so…tasty.

I'm serious. And our eyes met, he could probably still see mine behind the mask, and I'm so glad could see his. We stared like that for a moment, me not looking at anything but his eyes, and Sasuke, just staring back.

Then Bitchaki notices me.

"What?" she hissed, and then she looked up at me and let her eyes trail all the way down, her expression turning even angrier when her eyes landed back on my face.

"Want me to give you a picture?" I asked, placing my hand that held the purse on my hip.

Bitchaki stood up (it made me just a bit sadder to see the swelling on her cheek actually went down a little.) She was a tad taller than me; apparently she decided to wear small heels. We were basically eye leveled.

I smirked lightly and held my eyes on hers for an intense minute while I lifted the chair she was sitting on lightly and placed a small side of her dress under one leg.

I finally broke eye contact and smiled lightly at Sasuke. He gave me a suspicious look, I think he knew I was planning something but I just kept smiling and walked away.

I walked all the way around the entire gym just to get back behind Bitchaki and Sasuke without them noticing. They were talking, or rather, she was talking to him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to dance _now_?"

He didn't even answer; he just rolled those amazing eyes of his and took a sip of his drink. I smirked, what a loser.

I quickly pulled the dye out of my purse, unscrewed the top, and poured the entire contents into the punch. With the ladle I mixed for a few seconds before Bitchaki spoke again.

"Sasuke-kuuun," she whined "if we want to be voted for The Best, we're going to have to dance."

He stared at her for a second before his eyes flicked to me.

I was like this deer caught in head lights, the dye was in my hand and although a stupid voice inside me was screaming to put t way before he tells Bitchaki, I just stared at him, frozen.

He shrugged lightly and turned back to Bitchaki. I was so surprised I nearly dropped the ladle. I straitened my self and realized I was almost done, the only thing I had to do now was put the plan into action.

I saw a girl in a small blue gown walking toward the punch bowl and I smiled sinisterly. I'd seen her before in the drama club, this would be perfect. I whispered my plan in her ear after introducing myself and she brought over one of her friends to help.

I walked a few feet away and watched one of the girls slapped the other lightly, but loud enough to draw some attention, including Bitchaki's.

"How dare you!?" she screeched the girl in the blue gown that got slapped "OF COURSE SASUKE-KUN DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

The other girl laughed loudly, drawing even more attention and said "Well he sure as hell doesn't like you!"

"And he **definitely** doesn't like that Bitch, Nazi."

At this I watched as Bitchaki's jaw dropped

"I know! How could someone BE SO UGLY?!" they laughed together as Bitchaki stood up, the sound of tearing fabric echoed around the gym. Now, it was my turn.

"Oh my gosh, Nataki!" I screamed "There's a _huge bug_ in your hair!"

"What?!" and she began grabbed at her hair screaming "Get it off! Get it off!", I walked a bit closer and placed the long skinny heel of my shoe on the slightly torn part of her dress her dress ripped further, and I got what I wanted, she tripped and fell.

And her face landed right in the punch bowl.

For about five seconds, the only one smiling was me, but then she pulled her head out of the juice and her entire face was red, like not the reddish-pinking color I expected, it was really _red_ like crimson, even.

And a little bit of her hair too. Then, suddenly, everyone erupted in laughter, and people were patting me on the back and yelling insults at Bitchaki as the makeup ran off her face. They screamed and mocked her and I've never felt so much joy in one room.

"Start scrubbing," I whispered above the noise. I thought barley anyone could hear me, but **everyone **did. There were more cheers and jeers.

Bitchaki just stood up from kneeling on the floor and stared at her torn dress for a second, then she stared at me as if she wanted to slug me right there.

Yeah, right.

I looked at Sasuke who was staring at Bitchaki, I saw his lips twitch upwards slightly, but he pushed it down and his face was impassive again.

But the damage had been done. I almost made him smile! Maybe even laugh!

This only made me laugh harder and soon after Bitchaki yelled an insult to all of us, most of them aimed at me, she ran from the dance. And if she was so embarrassed that she was blushing we'd never know, 'cause her face was red as blood and it would stay that way.

For at least a month, anyway.

After that, I'm not really sure what happened, it's like through all the laughing and cheering and pats on the back, I remember a familiar hand grasping mine and I was led outside.

I couldn't stop cheering though, or wondering why this hand felt so good in mine. When I finally stopped laughing long enough to wipe the tears away and stare at him, I wasn't surprised.

I was Gaara.

I guess he _just _came to the dance, or didn't intent to come but winded up here anyway because he was in this simple black t-shirt.

"G-gaara?" I gasped, but he said nothing.

He sort of stared at me for a second, like he was placing me, and then, he kissed me.

He kissed me.

He kissed me

And I liked it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body right to his; indulging in the taste of his mouth, I touched the back of his head, his hair, his upper arms.

And he held me carefully, like if he put too much pressure on me I'd break. It made me feel so delicate.

Then, all at once, this feeling I've been trying to place since yesterday when I went shopping with Hinata and Tenten started scratching on the door to my mind, begging to be let in. it sounded familiarly like a puppy and Inner Sakura opened the door, laughing.

The puppy scampered in and chased its tail for a while before Inner Sakura grabbed him and read its name tag.

And his name was this feeling I haven't felt for so long, the feeling that left me when Sasuke did, that small thing that made me enjoy each day and have nice dreams each night.

The puppy's name was happy.

And so I was

**X**

**If I was able to get each and every one of my reviewers' address, I'd send them a package of cookies, sorry cookies. I can't believe how long it's been since I updated. I just…I don't know, I knew what to write, I had it in my head, but I couldn't get it out in words. I really liked the way this chapter turned out; I hope you all did too.**

**For those of you who haven't read the top, I have decided on a pairing, SASUSAKU.**

**Now I'll stop typing and post it, 'cause you all deserve it more than anything.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love, the very sorry,**

**SAIM**


	12. The Start of Something Romantic

**-Takes deep, even breaths- 90+ reviews for one chapter?! Are you guys insane?! Do you have any idea how spoiled you have made me?**

**Oh God people, thank you, a thousand times over, thank you. You're all just…gah, I have no words for this, my gratitude is unexplainable.**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope its good enough to show my appreciation.**

**X**

Weeks went by. There were days when I'd be sitting at home and out of nowhere, I'd giggle.

I mean, I realized that I've had chances—so many chances—to get someone like Gaara and just be _happy. _I could go for two whole hours without thinking. Just hoping, just wondering how the next few hours with Gaara would be like.

I smiled at Ino.

Really, last week I was walking past the library on my way to Gai's class and she was just sitting there with a book open wide on the desk before her, twirling a strand of Barbie-blonde hair around her dainty finger.

I stared at Ino for a couple seconds before she looked up, then, I just smiled. And then I kept walking; I didn't even wait to see her expression.

I laughed with Skye. Twice.

I did. I let her try to tell me a joke, and then when she got to the extremely corny punch line, I laughed. And she was _happy_ I laughed. And _I _was happy I laughed. It was nice, I felt so connected to her when I laughed with her.

I allowed dad to take me to one of those un-needed father-daughter things. I met some other girls being dragged on these things and we had dinner, at a place that _didn't_ serve ramen as a main dish.

We just had the fun I've been so long deprived of.

And I realized that all this time, I could have had this happiness, but I chose not to take it. And that just made me even happier. Because there are people who loved me and were willing to make me happy.

I mean, I liked this feeling. I _loved _this feeling. People feel this all the time? What about people who don't feel it…do they feel the way I use to? And suicides, the people who commit that, or want to commit it, have they never felt happiness?

They don't know what their missing.

But you know the weirdest part of all this? I saw Sasuke less and less. It was like now that I barley ever looked over at him, he was barley ever there.

And high school-ers are stupid. I mean really, they're idiots.

They were practically begging for some action in my love life, and there I was, **in** a relationship…and it seemed like no one even noticed!

I mean, okay, Gaara's not really big for the whole public displays of affection thing but it was so obvious there was something between us now. Didn't they see the way he'd sometimes half smile at me? And how ironic is it that now that I _want _people to question me on the matter, no one does!

Tenten thought it was probably because our peers were afraid if they made me mad I'd punch them, or dye their face red…now what would give them that crazy idea…

Speaking of Bitchaki's face, I'm sure you're wondering how it looks now. I'm pretty confident she did try to scrub her skin off; the red was still displayed proudly after the first few days, but now it's down to just a pinkish hue on.

And okay, so _some_ people still tease me a little about the Paint Incident but it's mostly kept quite about.

Know why? Because everyone is so busy trying to befriend me, they don't want to make fun of me. It's just an awesome feeling.

I know Gaara's good for me; he's probably one of the best things that had ever happened to me. And all this time I was sure he felt nothing towards me. Like that incident so long ago at the ice cream parlor.

Gaara told me, well okay, he didn't exactly _tell_ me, but he implied that the reason he kissed me on that day at the ice cream parlor was to see if he actually did like me as more than a friend, and then when he realized he did, he didn't exactly know how to tell me so he just sort of backed off until he came up with the plan to ask me to be his at the dance.

…Just not in so many words.

I love it. You know, the feeling of being loved. The _happiness_

In fact, my happiness was so great that for a while Bitchaki was like, out of the picture. I hadn't really heard from her since the dance and class was the only time I actually saw her, (well okay; I wasn't really looking at her, more like just her face. But let's just ignore the small details.)

But that didn't mean I'd miss a chance to humiliate her.

**X**

Gym class has to be one of my least favorite classes. What's the point of chasing a too-small ball around? Why waste time running laps when all you get in return are shallow breaths and tired legs? Who the hell wants to sweat for fun?

But see, every time I try to explain this to Anko, she shakes her head and makes me run _more _laps. I mean did she not just hear what I said?

Anyway, that's why I was so grateful when the rain began pelting down and we were forced to stay inside. On rainy days we usually get out the skipping ropes or sit around talking. I always choose to do the latter.

Anko hauled out the jumping ropes and stared at all of us with a fixed expression.

"Because of the rain, we're staying in, except _this_ time, _everyone _is going to participate in a physical activity…" at this point she shot Tenten Hinata and I a glare, we shrank back against the wall "Or receive a failing grade for the day."

Almost immediately everyone walked toward the tangled, multi-colored ropes and examined them.

Tenten sighed wryly as we waited in an un-orderly line behind the girls' skipping rope.

"First we're forced into these _hideous _gym clothes, and then we have to actually _participate_ in the exercises, and now, when we have a rainy day, we have to jump some god-forsaken rope—for no reason—to pass? What is the matter with the world?"

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, Tenten, twenty-five more minutes and we're out of this hell hole."

But did this calm Tenten down? Nope, she just kept right on grumbling about the 'dire, dire problems with this world.'

Truthfully, the only thing that really kept me going was that next hour I'd get to see my darling Gaara-Chan.

Bitchaki was next to jump. She scanned her perfectly shaped cuticles before she let out a heavy, dramatic sigh, and jumped in.

As she continued to jump, I couldn't help noticing how the floor shook ever so slightly. Now, what kind of person would I be to not take advantage of such an opportunity?

I ran out from my spot in line and began running in large dramatic circles while placing my palms on my either side of my head. "EARTHQUAKE!" I shrieked in pure terror. Immediately Bitchaki stopped jumping and the entire girls' side cracked up.

Aww…too bad, I was hoping for Sasuke to hear too.

Bitchaki's pink face turned pinker and she stomped out of the line.

She then proceeded to glare at me, pfftt…as if I care. What a little loser. After Tenten and I stealthily avoided jumping (Hinata chose just to do it, she didn't want to get in trouble) for the entire hour, it was finally time to head in.

Anko blew her whistle loudly and all the jump ropes came flying back to her as we hustled back to our respective locker rooms.

With one hand I grabbed Hinata by the elbow and with the other I encircled Tenten's wrist, I led them into the locker room.

So here's where the story gets bad.

After I keyed in the combination to my locker, I pulled off my gym shirt, revealing my plain white bra.

And then, as I stared at the navy blue fabric, I got that feeling again. That neck prickling, lip gnawing, stomach churning sensation that I felt the first time Bitchaki pulled a prank on me.

I looked up just in time to see Tenten, clad only in a soft blue lacy bra with her eyes wide and her mouth open, her little buns flailed around her and that's when I noticed something: she was being pushed at me.

I closed my eyes instinctively and grunted as I felt all her weight on top of me and I was pressed firmly onto the cold tiled floor. Goosebumps ran rapid across my skin and I groaned loudly when Tenten's chin slammed onto my shoulder.

"Ahhuu…" she whimpered as she lifted her head slightly.

I opened my eyes just in time to see a large flash and hear one "O-oh…are you two okay?" amongst thousands of giggles.

I pushed at Tenten's stomach slightly and she got up with Hinata's help. I rubbed at my shoulder and Tenten glared.

"Are you a-alright?" Hinata asked barley above a whisper.

I joined Tenten in glaring. "Who was it?" I growled, although the answer was already much too clear.

"Ah…" Hinata mumbled looking around for someone.

"I'm not exactly sure, Sakura-Chan, I saw someone push Tenten-Chan, and then I saw a flash…but I didn't see what was going on…"

Tenten rubbed her left upper arm which was reddening. "I better put something decent on...' she murmured quietly, a soft blush adorning her face. "I'll be back"

She walked quickly to her locker ignoring the people around her.

I lifted myself fully from the ground and rubbed my back. "I bet it was Bitch—I mean, Nataki." I pulled the uniform top over my head roughly and stared at Hinata.

"You okay?" she looked at me worriedly. Then she stared off to the distance and rubbed her nose nervously "I have a bad feeling, Sakura-Chan."

"Me too." Tenten said darkly, walking back to us while straitening her right bun

I shrugged "It's probably nothing." I knew it was something, of course, but I couldn't worry my best friends anymore. They care too much.

"Come on," I re-locked my locker "let's go, school is almost over."

I led the way to Asuma sensei's class.

I'm not sure what I expected. All I knew was that Bitchaki was planning something. That's why I was so confused when no one looked at me oddly, why weren't they making fun of me yet!?. I was really freaked out because I anticipated Bitchaki's revenge, so _where was it_?

We entered Asuma's classroom and I saw Gaara sitting calmly in his seat.

I smiled softly and walked quietly behind him, all thoughts of Bitchaki quickly fleeing my mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek gently, "Hey, Gaara-kunn…"

He stood up, and I left go of his neck. He faced me and I hugged him properly, glad that barley anyone was here yet.

"Sakura…"

Mmm….the way he says my name…

I pecked him on the lips quickly and skipped back to my seat.

Teenagers began filing in, followed by Asuma sensei. I sat beside Tenten, as usual, who nudged me. I looked up and saw Bitchaki walk in, bringing with her an overly sweet scented perfume.

She sat next to Sasuke who barley even acknowledged her presence; she immediately began talking to him.

But the weird thing had to be that she didn't even look at me, what the hell, man? Where was the pay back?!

Asuma began talking, and I tried to pay attention, I tried to answer questions, but damn it, how could I? Along the course of time, however, I suppose I obsessed more than I listened and the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

After assuring Tenten I was fine and to go on without me, I stood up from my seat and walked over to Gaara.

"What is it?" he asked almost immediately.

Really, what was it?

"Nothing, I'm fine." I repeated the same line I used with Tenten, "Let's go."

Gaara stared at me for a second longer before nodding slightly and leading the way out. The air, I discovered, was suspicious. Something was not right.

I walked along side Gaara and eyed the groups of teenagers, some whom ignored me, but many who smiled and waved. I didn't bother to do it back like I usually did; any of them could have been in on it.

What ever the hell _it_ was

Then, all at once, something sky rocketed across the sky. Many gasps were admitted and all heads turned upwards where there was something whizzing around…

It twisted and warped in abnormal circles, someone commented in a loud voice "It's going to crash!" and it seemed so.

I scanned the mass of students for Tenten and Hinata, both of whom had the same weird face I did. They sensed it too, the disturbance.

Everyone was whispering and murmuring incoherent things I didn't really process. Where was Bitchaki?

I knew I was screwed almost a second before I was. You see, those damned hairs on the back of my neck stood up, each yelling "Don't turn around! Don't turn around!" in that small high-pitched voice only tiny hairs can make.

But did I heed this warning? Oh, definitely not, I spun around and less than three milliseconds later, a huge pink balloon slammed into my face.

I'd like to say the balloon was small and that no big damage was done, but in reality, the balloon was enormous, and filled with (what I later discovered was) chocolate syrup. And the damn thing hit me with so much force; it sent me flying backward a few feet, a tidal wave affect.

My body slammed onto the pavement before my head, and again, I was aching all over.

I lay on my back for the longest time before I came to my senses.

I didn't really hear anything, I'm sure some people laughed and others were concerned, I'm sure that Tenten, Hinata, Neji and Gaara rushed through the crowd towards me, I'm sure Bitchaki was nowhere to be seen like everyone told me later on, but I know it was her.

One reason was because of the payback thing, obviously. But the second reason was what I found out next.

That thing in the sky that was spinning and twisting in crazy circles? Yeah, that wasn't 'cause it was out of control and was about to crash.

That thing was a small plane, and it was leaving a message.

After wiping the chocolate from my eyes and groggily opening them, I blinked the stars away and looked straight up.

In big bold letters, painted in the sky was this: **IT'S NOT OVER YET BITCH**

And okay, I'll never admit this out loud, but I totally freaked…and then fainted.

**X**

When I came to, I remember thinking why.

It seemed so logical. Why was I afraid? Why did I faint? Why did my hair feel so disgusting…oh, right, the syrup.

I sat up and realized I was on my bed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I looked up just in time to see Tenten latch onto my neck and pull me to her, squeezing my head.

"Ten…ten…" I wheezed back before she was pulled off of me by Neji.

Hinata got in my face next; she felt my forehead and examined my many cuts and bruises, explaining that she would have done it while I was asleep but she was afraid the pain would wake me.

I kept my eyes on Gaara who looked as murderous as ever. He was staring at me too, his lips were set in a straight line and his eyes remained emotionless.

After Hinata was done fussing over me, I stood up, only to be pushed back down by Gaara.

"What I want to know," he deadpanned "is why you fainted."

"…"

I opened my mouth to say something, but what would is say? I was just over whelmed, right? It's not like Bitchaki scares me, she's too stupid.

_**Stupidity has nothing to do with it…you're scared of what she'll do to you—**_

"Ugh!" damn, I thought I got rid of that voice!

Everyone stared at me and I blushed lightly.

"I…I think that I fainted because of…the…erm…the heat."

"The heat?" Tenten echoed folding her arms and looking at me in a disbelieving manner, "Are you serious? I think it was because of that _stupid_ person who threw the balloon… they probably threw it so hard the impact must have caused you to faint…"

Tenten muttered to herself before looking me in the eyes "Must have been a boy too, I know I'm like, the biggest feminist but I've never seen a girl throw _anything_ that hard—"

"It was Nataki." I said at once, sitting up again.

They all turned to me again.

"Sakura-Chan," Hinata began softly "Nataki-san was nowhere to be seen, she left earlier with Sasuke-san."

I ignored the stupid/weird burn I felt when Hinata mention the part about Bitchaki leaving with Sasuke and glared at them each in turn.

"Didn't you guys see the plane-thingy in the sky? The message it left? It was Bitch—Nataki! She did that!"

Gaara's eyes softened and I saw he was worried "Get some rest, Sakura. We'll talk about this when the bump on your head goes down." And, apparently, he thinks I'm crazy.

He kissed my forehead lightly and walked to my door. I saw him slip his shoes on and walk out, seconds later I heard the front door slam and I sighed loudly.

"It was Nazi." I insisted.

Tenten bit her bottom lip and Hinata twiddled her thumbs, Neji was the only one who seemed to be considering it.

"I doubt it, Sakura-san" he said walking towards my bed "I don't know how she would have made the balloon hit you so hard that you ended up hitting the ground…and Nazi seems like the type of person that does things with words instead of strength, like most girls."

"What?" Tenten asked walking up next to him.

Neji shrugged impassively and looked at Tenten "Fighting that ends up hurting you physically is more of a man thing, woman are different from men, they say things that kill you more on the inside…"

This time I looked at him in confusion.

"But hypothetically," he went on "if Nazi really did do as you claim, there's no telling what else she'll do if she's willing to injure you.

My eyes widened…and that's when my Inner's words came flying back at me with as much force as that balloon.

Bitchaki was willing to hurt me. She didn't care if I got hurt. If I got hurt, it wouldn't hurt her.

"Hey," we all looked at Tenten who was smiling slightly "Tin said something like that! She turned to Neji "He said that girls mostly hurt each other through words. Isn't it weird that you two think so much alike?"

I noticed how Neji's jaw tightened. "Hm, I have to go". He stared at me, although I was sure it was more of a glare "I hope you get well soon, Sakura-san."

He grabbed his coat and walked out, slamming my door and the front.

Tenten rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of my bed, she began smoothing out my pink sheets.

"Okayy…" I spoke, narrowing my eyes at Tenten "What?"

She looked at me confused "What, what?"

"You know what."

"…What?"

"Stop it! What's going on?"

"Hm…with who and…what?

"What's with you and Neji and Tin?! It's like a very screwed up love triangle!"

Tenten blushed lightly and Hinata came next to my bed. "I…saw you with him at the dance, Tenten-Chan."

"Neji?" I inquired

"Tin"

"I saw you dancing with him, Tenten" I said

Hinata and I stared at Tenten, well, Hinata stared, and I kind of glared at her. Neji catches on.

"So what…" Tenten mumbled rubbing her cheeks, "I couldn't get Neji to dance with me so I found someone who would. Is that such a crime?"

"Neji's jealous, Tenten."

She snorted and stood up again "Then he should have asked me to dance before someone else did."

But I could tell she was sort of pleased with the fact. "Let's get back to the person who did this to you…" she touched my hair and I winced. I wasn't surprised when my stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"It was Nataki." I croaked.

"I don't know if she would be willing to…harm you physically." Hinata said gently as she wiped some dry blood from my forehead.

"She would." I stated at once.

My best friends' eyes widened and I nodded slightly, even though it caused my head to spin.

"But, Sakura-Chan, that means she'll want to _hurt_ you." Tenten whispered.

I nodded, this time clutching my head and falling back into the sheets

"I'm scared" I whispered before everything went black again.

**X**

The second time I woke up, the face hovering above me was my father's.

"Dad…?"

"Sakura," he sighed in relief, sitting back on a wooden chair I suppose he brought into the room. He looked at me sternly "I don't understand how you've been getting yourself into these things lately."

Then his eyes went all soft and he goes "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded and was glad to notice my head spinning less. I really needed a shower though, and after explaining this to my dad, I got out of bed, took a huge cat stretch and waddled into the bathroom.

I unbuttoned my skirt and watched as it fell in a ruffle to my ankles. In front of the mirror clad only in my yellow kitten underwear and the chocolate covered top, I examined myself.

The side of my forehead had a rather noticeable cut that Hinata covered up, bless her little heart. There also seemed to be an enormous bump on my head. I touched it lightly and winced immediately, retracting my hand. I didn't get fall that hard, did I?

I observed a small scrap going down my neck and lastly, I took in my hair. Soft, silky pink tresses were now dirt covered and brown. It was sticky and messy and chocolate oozed from the tips of my have onto my shirt, slowly browning it even further.

Grunting, I made an effort to remove the top without pulling too much of my hair.

I stepped into the shower and turned it to the highest temperature possible; I basked in the warmth with my eyes closed; only breathing when it was necessary.

After about fifteen minutes, I decided to start rubbing shampoo into my hair. I reached for the strawberry scented bottle and poured a handful out, I began lathering.

After I lathered, rinsed and repeated for the seventh time, I realized that I'd be spending the night in the shower.

Because although I was just a _bit _frightened, I will still deal with Bitchaki.

I can't run away from my problems for my entire life.

**X**

Dad begged me for like, half an hour to stay home with him. But I finally got all the chocolate out of my hair, so why would I do that?

I walked to school, alone as usual, and that's when I took notice of the many signs and posters signifying a holiday. Christmas, to be exact.

It seemed that this specific holiday was only five days away. When did time fly so fast?

Anyway, I didn't want to think about that much, you know, the money problem. And another thing was that I had absolutely no idea what I was going to get Gaara. It should be something special, right? I mean something to show him how I fell, how much I care about him. Right…now what…?

Okay, _anyway_, when I actually got there, the entire school hushed. Like, literally, people who were previously chatting cheerfully just shut their mouths when they saw me.

And then, as I walked up to the building, I started to hear whispers. At first they were real quiet murmurs, then they started to grow and I caught some: 'That's the girls that passed out yesterday" "Uchiha-san's ex, it seems someone in the school wants her gone" "Why's her hair pink?" "She's the one that's lesbian, right?"

And as usual, I ignored these things; I walked right into the building and then, right into a frantic Tenten.

She looked positively disheveled, her eyes were wide and her buns were coming loose, as if she'd been pulling at them. Behind her was a nearly as frantic Hinata, who saw me first and whispered an alarmed 'S-sakura-Chan…'

"Hey…what's goin—?"

And she shoved a flyer at my face.

"Tenten…" I glared at her slightly, but then looked down at the paper in my hands and let out a small shriek.

There, on the white paper was a picture of me and Tenten, both clad in only a bra, Tenten on top of me…and me with my arm on her stomach.

And… (Ugh, here's where it gets _disgusting_) our eyes were closed tightly, our legs entangled and the heading at the bottom, in big bold letters stated: **LESBIANS LOVERS CAN'T KEEP THEIR RELATIONSHIP PRIVATE ANY LONGER!**

I stared at the flyer for the longest time before tearing right down the middle.

"Bitchaki…" I hissed, looking up at Tenten and Hinata.

Tenten shrugged "I don't know who did it, Sakura-Chan, but there are these—these _revolting_ flyers everywhere…and people are starting to believe them and when they ask I can't get the words out, I just look really angry so they all just think that I'm just mad that people found out about our supposed relationship I can't—I can't"

Her voice cracked and I shook her slightly "Tenten…?" I whispered gently.

She looked up, biting her lip "Tin asked about me and yesterday he asked me out…now, today he's not sure about it…and I liked him, Sakura-Chan, I _like_ him."

I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples. Tenten and Hinata put too much on the line for me as it is. They care about and they want to help me. I hate this. Why did that Bitch bring my friends down with me?

"Tenten," I put my arms around her and pulled her to me. Tenten just sort of let me; she put her head on my shoulder and gave a small sigh. "I'm okay; he's just a boy…"

Hinata soothingly pat Tenten on her back, whispering about being so, so sorry about this.

Just as I was about to let go, I heard a loud wail and we all snapped our heads in the direction of it "It's true!" screeched a tall, skinny, blonde girl "They _are _lesbian!!" and of course, a crowd began to gather.

"We are not!" I screamed, letting go of Tenten and raising a fist, "Can't a friend hug a friend!?"

All their eyes widened and they scattered away, stupid gits.

"Let's just...get to class," I said tiredly "we'll figure this out eventually." But Tenten still looked unconvinced so Hinata squeezed her shoulder slightly "Like we always do." Finally Tenten nodded and we headed for Kakashi's class.

The classroom was pretty full and as soon as we entered, people were staring again. Sheesh, why is the entire school filled with senseless idiots?

"That's them, right?"

"Yeah, that's them."

"I really can't believe that they'd do that in public."

"I know, how disgusting."

"We can _hear_ you." I snapped, taking my seat. The three gossiping girls immediately clamped their mouths shut and faced forward. Idiots.

Hinata cautiously sat beside me, looking around the room self consciously. Tin sat in front of Tenten instead of next to her and gave her an uneasy smile. Tenten slammed her head into her arms and left it there. Neji shot Tin a glare and sat next to Tenten, ignoring her.

Peers stared at me; girls made disgusted faces in my direction and avoided me, Bitchaki laughed, Naruto looked confused, Hinata stuck with us and Sasuke was one of the only people who didn't avoid me.

The day went on like this until lunch.

When we first walked into the lunch room, people once again stopped to stare. Tenten tugged at the loose skin on her elbow and Hinata flattened her hair out. I took both of them by the arm and dragged them to the double doors that led out side.

"Oi, homos, going out side?" I turned sharply and saw Bitchaki with her hands on her hips, smirking down at me.

I breathed out harshly and every thought inside me was to slug her again.

_**Do it.**_

"What's wrong with lesbians?"

Everyone turned to look at Ino who had come up behind me while I was preparing to hit Bitchaki, I presume.

Bitchaki snorted "There is _so _much wrong with liking people of the same sex."

"My uncle's gay." Ino said at once glaring slightly at Bitchaki "There's nothing wrong with him."

Bitchaki blinked a couple of times before shaking her head somewhat "I didn't mean to…offend you, Ino. It's just that Sakura—"

"Are you gay?" Ino asked me I shook my head no. she turned to Tenten and Hinata "Are either of you lesbians?" "No" they said together.

Ino looked at Bitchaki and shrugged "They're not gay." She then turned to the entire lunch room "They're not gay."

"Well, obviously," one of those girls that always tried so hard to befriend me came and stood beside Hinata "Sakura-Chan is too cool to be gay." She looked briefly at Ino "Not that gay people aren't cool." Ino nodded, pulling on some blonde hair.

"I knew they can't be, I think Nataki-Chan made that up." One girl accused

"But what about the picture?" a tall, skinny brunette asked.

"Tenten fell on me accidentally," I explained, looking up at Ino in some hero-istic fascination.

"So, Nataki," Ino addressed as once again everyone hushed "care to join me for lunch?"

Bitchaki, pink face and all nodded slightly and came to stand beside Ino. Both of them were about to walk away when I grabbed Ino by the upper arm. "Thanks."

She nodded and grinned slightly "What are friends for?"

And then she walked away.

Friends. Ino and Sakura. That sounds kind of nice.

"Sakura-Chan, would you eat lunch with us?"

"Or us?"

"Or me?"

I looked at my best friends and grinned. "We're not really hungry" and we walked out.

Tenten was grinning and Hinata smiled slightly. I however, smirked sinisterly. She thinks she's pretty good, pulling something like that on me.

Well, I suppose I'll just have to show her I'm better, now won't I.

**X**

But you see, planning vengeance is never easy when you're in love. I mean, I'd try to consider what to do about Bitchaki, but then I'd just end up thinking about Gaara.

And then I'd end up calling him and meeting him somewhere. And then we'd end up making out. And it's really quite difficult to think about Bitchaki when Gaara's tongue is playing with mine.

So that's why I had to put the Bitchaki payback to hold for a little while. Because when Gaara wasn't fondling me, I was working my butt off to get enough money to buy him, and all my other friends, something amazing for Christmas.

It freaking sucks to be poor.

But anyway, on December 24, a day before Christmas, Christmas Eve, I was doing some last minute shopping when I heard a couple of girls chatting loudly about some 'Wedding of the Century'

Hm…Nataki and Sasuke it seems.

"So," the blonde one said "I just heard about the wedding rehearsal! Anyone invited to the wedding is supposed to attend."

"Really?" the violet haired one said pouting slightly "I wish I was invited! I want to see that Uchiha Sasuke in a tuxedo!"

Surprisingly enough, I found myself glaring at that stupid-purple-hair-girl.

"I know! I want to go too! But I heard that the invitations are like, impossible to get. I heard that at the rehearsal they're giving away little bags, and there's like ten thousand yen worth of stuff in there."

Hm…now this was interesting…

"Oh, really?! That is _so_ unfair! I want to get a little bag!" they both fell into a fit of laughter. Idiots.

"And Sasuke-kun, I really want to see Sasuke-kun!" again with that stupid violet-haired girl.

I closed one eye, stuck my index finger and thumb out and squeezed them together. I then squished violet-hair's head in my imagination.

They walked to the next aisle and I picked up a cheap snow globe I'd send to my mother. The wedding rehearsal seemed like fun, especially the part about the goody bags. I purchased the small globe and smirked to myself. I'd get information about this event and…

I think I'll go.

**X**

To be honest, the events of Christmas day were kind of blurry because of the thing that happened after Christmas.

I remember the most adorable black necklace (that I still have to this day) given to me by my Gaara-Chan. I recall my mother calling and the gifts Tenten and Hinata gave me. Then there was dad, who got me that J Rock CD I'd been eyeing for weeks. Even Ino who stopped by to deliver a bushel of 'Merry Christmas!' flowers.

But I have to say, the thing I remembered most was what I received before everything else (and okay, I did feel a little guilty about this at the time) it was a small blue dolphin charm that appeared on my doorstep.

Because see, a long while back, when I was like, thirteen, Sasuke bought me this charm bracelet, but it was completely plain because he didn't have enough money to buy me charms. So he promised that he'd soon fill up my entire bracelet with as many different characters as possible. And so every time there's a holiday, or if he just sees one that suits me, a charm will mysteriously appear on my doorstep.

And I've never gotten a dolphin charm before. Ergo, Sasuke left me a dolphin Christmas present.

I ran straight to my room after I slammed the door shut and pulled at the desk drawers, trying in vain to remember where I put the damn bracelet.

I dug through the piles of clothing, but I couldn't find it _anywhere_. I wondered if I threw it away, I was wearing it when Sasuke and I broke up, I was pretty mad that day…maybe I tore it off?

Then there was a loud knock on the front door. I bit my lower lip to keep from crying because that bracelet had been with me for so long…and I was positive I wrenched it off and threw it at Sasuke.

My hair hazardous, my face red and the charm still pressed to my palm, I opened the door and once again, found no one there. Then I looked down.

There, lying on my doorstep was my nearly fully charmed bracelet. And a note. In Sasuke's hand writing.

_I bet you thought you lost this. I still have the scar from when you threw it at me, by the way_

With shaking hands, I plucked the small silver chain from off the ground and added the dolphin charm to it. I spun it slowly around my fingers, it just needed one more charm and then it would be completely full.

I carefully clasped in on my wrist. It was much heavier than I remembered. And while I was gazing at my gorgeously diverse bracelet, I felt something wet fall onto the back of my hand. I touched it, wet and watery.

That's when I noticed I was crying.

And then I understood why: Sasuke's wedding rehearsal was in six days. His actual wedding was in seven. He was marrying some chick I hate. And I was still hopelessly in love with him.

I gasped upon the realization.

And then there came another knock on the door. It was my boyfriend, Gaara.

**X**

On December 30th, the day before the rehearsal, I went grocery shopping for my dad. I was picking through the ripest tomatoes when I ran into a broad chest.

"Moi…I'm so, so sorry…" I then blinked up at—

"Sakura."

Sasuke.

And my heart did that stupid summersault thing.

"Oh…" I noticed I was still pressed pretty firmly to him chest "Sorry, Sasuke, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He nodded slightly and I saw his gaze land on my wrist, on the bracelet. I smiled softly and cleared my throat "Getting…tomatoes?"

He turned his head away from mine and I saw the blooming of a smile. When Sasuke and I were still…together, I'd often bug him about his love for tomatoes.

"Hn…"

I laughed shortly and a heavy, uncomfortable silence fell over us. Sasuke moved behind me so he could get a better look at the red vegetable, I sighed loudly.

"Are you really going to marry Nataki?" I asked at once.

Sasuke looked up surprised and I tried not to look him in the eyes. Gaara, Gaara, think Gaara.

Then he looked sort of angry "Are you really dating Gaara?"

This time I looked up surprised…how could he have known?

"…Yes…" I answered hesitantly. Sasuke's eyes hardened "Then I'm really marrying Nataki"

I blinked and narrowed my eyes "That's stupid, Sasuke, I just began dating Gaara-kun like a month ago, you've been with Nazi for nearly a year."

He shrugged impassively and began sorting through the tomatoes again. I narrowed my eyes further.

"And how did you know I was dating him? No one else did."

The hand holding the tomato stiffened and Sasuke awkwardly placed it in his basket.

"Sasuke…?"

"I saw you kissing him…at the dance…"

I opened my mouth but he continued "When you didn't come back after ten minutes…I went outside to where I saw Gaara leading you and…I saw you on the grass…in a very intimate position." He glared at me and I blushed.

Okay, so after Gaara and I kissed for the first time, we kind of couldn't stop…and we winded up on the floor and…well, I think that's all you need to know.

"Sasuke…" damn, I loved him so much "thank you, for the charm…and for returning my bracelet." I leaned closer to him and chuckled softly. True to his word, there was still that little mark on his forehead from when I chucked it at him.

Sasuke shrugged and looked into my eyes. "It was…yours."

I nodded faintly "But you gave it to me."

"Yeah, when we were still together."

I licked my lips. And suddenly, I was leaning up, and he was leaning down. And at the moment right before my whole life changed, I remembered his breath that smelled slightly cheesy…I wondered what he'd been eating. And then, my lips were on his.

I fingered the sleeve of his shirt before placing my hand on his shoulder, I dropped my basket of groceries and with my other hand, I caressed his face. His arms wound tightly around my waist and he licked my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth quickly and our tongues merged. They twisted around each other and I let out an excited moan.

Sasuke rubbed at my back and I jerked closer to him. He slid his hands down my back, lower and lower until his hands rested on my bottom. And then, oh, dear god, he started _massaging._

This was ten times better than when I kissed Gaara.

Gaara…

Gaara…

**GAARA!**

We both pulled away at the same time and Sasuke stared at me wide eyed, I'm sure my eyes mirrored his. I was still gripping his shirt, I noticed and I tore my hands off, he wrenched his own arms away from my midsection, breathing heavily.

For about five seconds, there was dead silence. I swear he could hear my heart beat. I grasped my chest as if to shut my heart up and Sasuke was the first to speak.

"That never happened." He panted.

I nodded franticly, ignoring the pang in my chest when he said that and clutched the large tomato basket for support. Sasuke nodded more to himself than to me, I supposed and took off, leaving his tomatoes spilled on the floor.

I swallowed and dared to release the basket; my knees shook uncontrollably and I clasped the bin once again.

After holding onto my chest long enough that my heart stopped beating at an unhealthy rate, my gaze fixed on Sasuke's basket of spilled tomatoes.

And I could swear that one looked just like a heart that had been stepped on repeatedly. And then I figured, 'that's what my heart looks like.'

**X**

It was so impossible to talk to Gaara that night; I could hardly even look at him. My throat would tighten up every time he'd ask what was wrong. Because what _wasn't_?

The tears were there again that night. But through all this, I smiled, so much and so hard because I haven't tasted Sasuke's mouth for so very long. And now, I had…and I'll never get to taste it again.

Gaara was getting really worried, I could tell, but in the end he just left me alone like I asked.

My chest ached like crazy and I cried until I was sure I'd formed a puddle in my bed. I whispered and whimpered Sasuke's name fifteen times before I fell into an uneasy sleep.

When I woke up the next morning with a heavy heart and a cluttered mind, I knew that although it may scar me for life, I'd go to the Rehearsal anyway.

It was nearly twelve in the evening; the stupid party was at one o' clock.

I dressed in a simple off-white, knee length dress with short strappy heels. By 12:43, I'd managed to rid to red color of my eyes but the hiccups didn't go away.

I grabbed a matching purse and checked the time. I still had about ten minutes left. I collapsed on the coach and let out a small shuddering breath before burying my face in my hands, crying _again_.

I hiccupped some more and wiped my eyes five minutes later. I coughed loudly a couple and rubbed at my eyes. I presumed the redness had returned.

Breathe, I told myself, in through the mouth, out through the nose, in through the mouth, out through the nose, in through the nose…

I reached the large wedding chapel.

Really, it was huge. The top scraped the sky and there were thousand of windows, the building was an elegant pastel white…and it was the perfect place to have a wedding rehearsal. Sighing, I bit my bottom lip and entered.

The usher smiled at me in a friendly manner and asked my name "Haruno Sakura." I whispered not looking in his eyes.

"Well, Ms. Haruno, cheer up, this rehearsal will be unforgettable." He grinned at me and I tried my hardest to smile back. How would he know I was suffering from heartbreak?

"Hall 23, Ms. Haruno."

I nodded and headed in that direction.

I opened the glass double doors and I felt my knees give out again, I was so glad I was grabbing onto the handles of the door because _This was just how I imagined __**my **__wedding rehearsal._

I scanned the room and my eyes landed on Sasuke who was seated beside Itachi. There was a seat empty next to Sasuke.

For Bitchaki.

I sat in an empty seat and attempted to calm my nerves and to keep my eyes off Sasuke.

I opened my eyes when I felt another presence beside me.

"Ino?"

Her reddened lips curved into a smile. "You don't look too good." She offered me some eyes shadow. I turned it down and she did her own eyelids.

"Are you okay?"

Okay? Am I okay? I've never been more **not **okay in my entire life. I wasn't even this broken when Sasuke and I ended. I never felt such a burning sensation in my entire life. This guy who I've loved even before I knew what love was is getting hitched to my rival, to a girl who completely hates me and is perfect in every way. A girl that'll supply him adorable babies that will look nothing like me. And she's wondering if I'm okay?!

"Yes, I'm fine."

Ino nodded.

The hall steadily began filling up. Beside me sat Hinata, beside her, Tenten and beside her was one of Bitchaki's friends'

"If I could have your attention please?" we all looked at the mother of the bride "I have the utmost honor to present, my beautiful daughter, the future bride, Nazi Nataki-Chan!

Soft, graceful music echoed through the hall and we all waited for the doors to open, for Nataki to swagger in.

I fingered the strap of my dress and took a deep shuddering breath.

I'm not sure exactly when, but at some point, the first person turned to look at the huge glass doors, waiting for the bride in waiting to arrive. Then someone else glanced back. Then more people.

Soon everyone was looking back and forth obsessively, Bitchaki's mother stood up, her long raven hair swaying behind her, her lips set in a thin line.

"Is she trying to be fashionably late?" Ino muttered from beside me "Because really, this is taking it too far."

Whispers began amongst the room, but they were cut off almost instantly when someone burst through the enormous doors.

But it wasn't Nataki, like everyone expected, it was her best friend. Her face held something that looked like a mixture between horror and laughter.

"N-Nataki –Chan lost her balance and—and fell! She's sprained her ankle, she can't walk!"

And as gasps filled the room, I couldn't help it, I laughed.

**X**

**Hee hee, um okay, this time I actually HAVE an excuse. I'm going to Europe in exactly three days! I've been so busy packing and stuff. I'll be gone for only three weeks though, so don't worry, I'll still try to update soon. I can't wait for the next few chapters! **

**Anyway, thank you again for all those who reviewed for the last chapter! I reached 100 reviews! Thanks, thanks, thanks! **

**Always remember that your reviews inspire me. In other words, reviews equal better, longer chapters!**

**I'll see you after Europe!**

**Love, the very excited,**

**SAIM**


	13. Accidentally in Love

**Um…hi. **

**This isn't saim**

**I'm one of her best friends, SAIMiscool. Um, see, it's like this: saim came back from Germany sort of late and when she got home she was so **_**eager **_**to get on her computer that she plugged it in WRONG…and the computer kind of, sort of blew up.**

**And she was so frantic, she just kept going on and on about how she just HAD to update "10 Facts…" and about how she got this huge inspiration for an amazing story in Europe and now that she's computer-less she might as well just lie on the ground and wait for flames to be thrown upon her. (Drama Queen) **

**The poor thing didn't even get to read one single review. I tried to read them to her over the phone but she said (and I quote) "It's just not the same" and simply refused to listen to anymore. (She's very passionate about her writing and the people who read it, you see) So she dug through her mind and tried to remember everything she saved on her computer, wrote it down on paper and gave it to me, trusting me to write it down and post it.**

**Also, you guys better enjoy this chapter because Sara, I mean saim, is very demanding she was only able to come over to my house for two hours yesterday and spent the ENTIRE time **_**correcting**_** me on her story. (Crazy, psychotic perfectionist) **

**Oh, and she told me to tell you guys that she's VERY, VERY sorry (Blah, blah, blah) that she didn't update sooner, she begs repeatedly for your forgiveness and hopes you'll still review even though this is a shorter, probably a less amazing chapter. (Honestly, I think she's one of the most brilliant writers ever, but she needs to stop being such a sap and so PASSIONATE about ****everything****.) Yes Sara, I mean you.**

**Well, here you go.**

This is exactly what happened. Nataki, ever so happy about getting married the next day, kept on spinning and like, _twirling_. So on the fourth twirl, she raised her hands in the air and announced "I will be an Uchiha!" then her long deep blue heel slid on the marble tile and she fell.

The idiot.

Nataki's best friend told us this while trying very hard not to laugh. She then proceeded to sway her small liposuction-y hips over to Sasuke and asked if he would marry _her _instead. Some friend.

People were going crazy around us. Nataki's mother, along with most of the ladies in the hall took off to Nataki's dressing room, horror on some faces and hidden laughter in others. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and I sat as if in a trance for a long time.

Finally Hinata spoke. "I wonder if the wedding will continue."

Ino shook her head, standing up "I wonder what Sasuke thinks about this."

Hinata Tenten and I stood up simultaneously

"I just wonder what her fat face looked like when she fell." Tenten said smiling slightly. We all laughed, although it was mostly hollow.

One thought kept crossing my head, nagging at the corners of my mind, gnawing on my heart. What would happen? Would the wedding continue? A tiny flutter of hope rose in my chest, but I pushed it down quickly.

I could not let my emotions rage so violently, I decided as we made our way to exit the would-be ceremony. I had Gaara. I _wanted_ Gaara and now I had him. Why couldn't I just be happy with him? What could Sasuke possibly have that Gaara doesn't?

_**My heart…**_

But I pushed her down quickly too. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

**X**

Once we were out side the enormous building, I knew almost immediately that my friends wanted to go their separate ways, to spend this nice, oddly warm day doing something they preferred. But I needed them; I needed them with me so I wouldn't have to think so much.

I needed them to fill the empty chasm that was intended for Sasuke and just help me get over myself.

So, like any girl deprived of sense, desperate for hope, I invited them over. They seemed quite ambivalent—well, at least Ino did—but in the end she decided to come over. And we all walked, at a dramatically slow pace, to my small grimy apartment.

I unlocked the door quickly and ushered them inside, wanting to get them away from the friendly sun so as not to change their minds.

It was awkward at first, having my ex best friend over again like old times, but thankfully Hinata and Tenten were there to make it easier.

"You haven't seen Sakura's room in a while, have you Ino?" Tenten spoke conversationally "Gosh, that girl did some serious remodeling, come look!"

She led Ino into the hall down towards my room, Hinata their tail. After preparing a fairly decent snack (a dozen of rice balls and four cups of tea) I loaded it onto a small tray and walked carefully as possible to my room. I pushed the half closed door open with my hip and gently placed the tray on my bed.

I watched as Tenten, Ino and Hinata prodded around my room, Tenten's seemingly realistic act of being a tour guide amusing Hinata and Ino very much.

I don't even think they noticed me enter. Tenten was now displaying my small but charming collection of little stuffed animals as if they were something glorious and memorable to anyone, not just me.

I smiled slightly as she held up a large pink panda with green eyes suspiciously similar to my own.

"This was an early birthday gift from Sakura's mother; she actually sent it to Sakura through the mail with a gorgeous diamond necklace around its neck." But as Ino's face lit up Tenten shook her head as if it was some huge tragedy "The whereabouts of said necklace are unknown."

The memory was flooding back to me now. Three weeks until my fifteenth birthday and receiving a large package from my sneering father. "From your Kaa-san…" he muttered clearly grumpy, probably thinking of the many other times my mother's presents triumphed his own.

The panda was quite cute, but the real surprise cane when I saw its neck. A real diamond necklace, pretty and elegant, cool and sexy, my dad hated it. He got his keys and stomped out the door, wanting to go "grocery shopping."

"And this," Tenten started, bringing me back to the present "was what Sakura found on the floor of an amusement park once and thought it was cool looking so she picked it up and here it is, in her bedroom." Tenten put the dirty duck without a beak down in its original spot.

Ino made a face at Hinata as if it ask if I really actually ever did anything that ridiculous. Hinata nodded proudly and said "Sakura-Chan wouldn't e-even let us touch it most of the time. S-she claimed it was her lucky duck."

Ino raised her eyebrows but laughed all the same. I felt my face go hot and I knew a nice coating of scarlet was climbing its way up. I was fourteen, okay? I liked obscure things.

"Oh…I didn't even know she still had this," Tenten muttered loosing her tour guide voice completely. I craned my neck and saw she had that small teddy bear that I use to carry around in my pocket.

"Aww…that's definitely the cutest one…where'd she get it?" Ino asked petting its little head. Hinata and Tenten exchanged glances and Hinata opened her mouth when she finally noticed me standing there with a tray of cold tea.

"Sakura—"

"Sasuke" I said immediately, plucking the bear out of Tenten's grasp and holding its small, brown hands.

"Oh?" Ino asked in false aloofness but clearly wanting me to continue.

I nodded slightly and placed him back on the shelf next to his friends. I didn't want to go on.

"I brought tea…and rice cakes."

The three of them scrambled over to the snacks as if afraid to wake my bad temper.

There was a long awkward silence in which the only sounds were crunching and light sipping. They all seemed like they wanted to say something, but Ino was the one that broke the silence.

"So…how are things between you and Gaara?" She asked after finishing her tea and setting it down. "Are you two still…decent?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her and rolled my eyes "Yes, I believe we're still _decent_." I forced myself to say, because there was no way she knew about what happened between me and Sasuke in the supermarket.

"Really?" she examined her hair for split ends and then looked back up at me "Because if I was a boy and my girlfriend loved another guy I think I'd be pretty—"

"Ino, shut up," I snapped slamming my teacup down, "I don't love anyone just…_shut up_."

I covered my face with my hands so no one would see my tears swelling up. It was quite hard enough without Ino interrogating me.

"Sakura-Chan," Hinata whispered putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Ino just…"

"Wants answers." Ino said firmly. I finally looked up but her expression didn't flatter under my teary eyes. "What the hell is up with you and Sasuke? I know you two are different with each other, and I've never seen a boy that's able to make you cry like he does. What is going on?" she folded her arms over her chest and waited.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked in a throaty whisper "I have no idea what's going on with us, okay?"

"Do you want him to get married?" Tenten offered

I snorted, "Not to Nataki."

"To you…?" Ino asked in a sly whisper.

I didn't answer and she smirked. Ino sat down beside me and pulled my face into her hands. "Do you still love him?" she asked in a slow whisper.

I closed my eyes, taking her hands off my face I fell back in bed.

Ino stood up and gave a frustrated sigh.

"I have…Gaara." I whimpered, reminding myself disgustingly of a small helpless four-year-old.

"But do you want him opposed to Mr. Sasuke-kun?" Ino exasperated.

When I said nothing she pulled Tenten and Hinata off my bed and glared at me. "Well, Sakura, if you won't give me answers I'll be forced to _sing_…"

I stared at Ino in bewilderment "What?"

"_So he said what's the problem, bay-bah?"_ Ino began in a sweet voice.

I groaned and pushed a light pink pillow roughly onto my face as Hinata and Tenten grinned, getting the idea.

"_What's the problem, she don't know,_

_Well maybe she's in love,"_

"_Love,"_ supplied Tenten and Hinata

"_Think about it every time," _

"_She thinks about it"_ added Tenten and Hinata

"_Can't stop thinking 'bout it,"_ Ino winked, signaling me to start singing

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, willing myself not to listen, but out of nowhere a beat to match their singing kicked in.

The music played for many minutes before I looked to see their hopeful faces.

Heaving a heavy, degraded sigh, I sang in my smallest whisper _"How much longer will it take to cure this, _

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love,_

"_Love…"_ the three of them sang in a mocking whisper

I glared but continued _"Makes me wanna turn around and face me, _

_But I don't know nothing 'bout love…"_

Giggling, Hinata started to sing:

"_Come on, come on,"_

"_Turn a little faster,"_ and Tenten and Ino spun in two neat twirls,

"_Come on, come on,_

_The world will follow after,"_ and the two of them pressed close to each other, the entire effect would have really been a very professional performance had they not been nearly biting their lips off in an attempt not to burst out laughing.

"_Cause everybody's after __**love…**__" _they sang together, stretching out the last word.

I sank back into my bed and wearily groaned as they continued and the music blasted on ever louder

"_So she said she's a snowball running,"_ Tenten sang, grinning and barley suppressing her laughter.

"_Running into the spring th-that's coming all this love,_

_Melting under blue skies,_

_Belting out sunlight, sh-shimmering __**love…**__"_ and again with stretching out the damn word.

"_WELL, she surrenders"_ Ino began grinning at the other two.

_To the strawberry ice cream, _

_Never ever end of all this love…"_

"_Well she didn't mean to do it…"_ they all sang in unison as I buried my face ever deeper in the covers.

"_But there's no escaping his __**love…**__"_

I swear if they stretch that word one more time…

"_These lines of lightning mean their never alone, never alone, no, no."_

"_Come on, come on,"_ sang Hinata and Tenten

"_Move a little closer,"_ Ino crooned in a small voice

"_Come on, come on," _

"_He wants to hear you whisper,"_ Ino swaggered slightly and moved at a sickeningly slow pace toward me

"_Come on, come on,"_ came the light chant

"_And settle down inside his __**LOOOOOOVE…**__"_ Ino boomed jumping backwards and causing me to fall off my bed.

I glared at them and stood up, rubbing my abused bottom.

"_Come on, come on,"_ Ino and Tenten blasted

"_Jump a little highy-er!"_ Hinata sang as the two in the back jumped to her words

"_Come on, come on"_ roared Tenten, spinning in circles beside the equally exuberant Ino.

"_If you feel a little lighy-ter!_ Hinata echoed

"_Come on, come on"_ The two of them shrieked jumping in front of Hinata, grabbing my hands and pulling me toward them.

"_You were once upon a time in __**LOOOOOOOOVE…**__"_ All three bellowed, two in each of my ears and the other at my face.

"_Accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally in love,"_ sang Ino and Hinata

"_**Accidentally!"**_ shrieked Tenten, playing her air guitar like a pro.

"_She's in love,_

_She's in love,_

_She's in love,_

_She's in love,_

_She's in love,_

_She's in love," _Buzzed Tenten and Ino spinning recklessly and jumping like mad around my annoyed figure.

"_Accidentally,_

_Accidentally,"_ Hinata whispered, circling me,

"_Come on, come on,"_ sang Ino in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard her use, I smiled. (Lightly)

"_Spin a little __**tight-ter**_

_Come on, come on,_

_And the world's a little __**BRIGHT-TER,**_

_Come on, come on," _

_Get yourself inside him…"_

All three of them hummed, getting in my face and looking hopeful. It was my cue. The only question was, was I going to heed it?

I took a deep breath and in a soft, undecided voice I sang:

"_**Love…**__"_ stretching out the blasted word and calling myself a hypocrite in my mind, _"I'm in __**LOVE…**__"_

Ino and Tenten shrieked as Hinata giggled, falling back on my bed.

"OOH!" Ino teased "Little Sakura-Chan is in love! L-O-V-E! L-O-V—"

"Really, Ino, how old are you?"

"E! LOVE!"

"With Sasuke, Sakura loves Sasuke!" Tenten hooted, bouncing slightly on my bed on her knees.

"Now you two can get married!" Announced Ino throwing her arms around Hinata who was way past giggles now, and was trying to catch her breath. Unsuccessfully.

I had to bite the insides of my cheek to keep from grinning.

"Guys seriously, there is a huge problem."

"Hell yeah there is," screeched Ino, suddenly serious "You're still on your own bed, when you should be on Sasuke's!" Tenten shrieked with laughter and Hinata looked appalled.

And then, my mouth betrayed me and twisted into a smile. Tenten only laughed harder, rolling on my bed.

"But really," I said, while trying to get my mouth to set back into a frown, "What about—"

"Stupid Nazi?" asked Ino getting in my face "Don't worry…we'll take care of her, won't we, girls?" she then rubbed her hands together to give off an evil effect. "Next you'll hear about her, she'll be sleepin' with the fishes…"

And admittedly, I really wouldn't mind her dead, but…

"You guys really need to listen," the laughter didn't stop "What about Gaara?" That shut them up.

Ino looked at me like I was crazy "Just break up with him, Sakura."

"It's not that simple." Hinata answered for me.

"I care about Gaara; I don't want to…to hurt him…" I muttered rubbing my cheek

"Well, Sakura-Chan," Tenten said placing a comforting hand on my back "It's better than him finding out you love Sasuke on his own."

"I can't just…Gaara means so much to me. But Sasuke…Sasuke's--"

"Sakura, just tell him the truth." It was Ino and she was looking at me with such intensity in her gaze, I had to look away.

"And then what, Ino? What do I do after that?"

Ino smirked at me and brushed some nonexistent lint off her shirt. "Steal the bastard back, of course."

I smiled lightly and rubbed the heels of my palms hard against my eyes.

She was right. I had to tell Gaara and then take Sasuke back.

Now the only question was: how to do it.

**Yup, that's it. Oh, and saim does not own Naruto or the song "Accidentally in love" by the "Counting Crows"**

**She hopes you enjoyed it and asks for reviews and feed back.**

**And she apologizes. **_**AGAIN**_

**Thanks for reading,**

**--SAIMiscool**


	14. Through my Obstacles

**Why, oh WHY do I have you amazing people as reviewers? I left you a way less than perfect chapter and I still received reviews of outmost greatness. You guys are just too amazing; you actually made me feel **_**guilty**_** for getting reviews.**

**In other news, SAIM HAS RETURNED! And she brought back a longer, stronger chappie!**

**I mean, okay, it's not even my computer ( my uncle's friend's laptop) and I thought I wouldn't update until I got my computer back, but after those reviews, I had to give you all something in return.**

**Oh, and on another note, I am not passionate about EVERYTHING, just….**_**most **_**things. I'm afraid my best friend (eye twitch) enjoys humiliating me. It's like her hobby, she told me so herself. Yesterday.**

**But really, I cannot believe you guys.**

**Thank you, I am truly touched.**

**X**

The mission was not a simple one.

But then again, when Sasuke was involved, nothing really was. I didn't want to hurt Gaara, I loved Gaara, but just not the way I loved Sasuke. Then there was the task of getting him away from Bitchaki.

Knowing her, girl won't give up without a fight.

The three people that kept me company for more than a few hours were gone now, and my mind was devoured with confusion.

The beautifully shining sun seemed to be mocking me. 'I live in a life that's so uncomplicated' it appeared to say as it glowed on, ever brighter 'It must suck to be you…'

I gave an unladylike snort and threw myself outside; the feeling of having the walls closing in on me was present once again.

I had a feeling I should end it with Gaara as soon as possible. How could I possibly be able to see him, to kiss him, to pretend to love him? No one deserved that. Especially Gaara.

My first thought was to go to his house. But my feet led me towards the small park at the edge of the street.

Call it women's intuition, say it's my sixth sense, accuse me of being psychic, whatever it was, I found Gaara in that park sitting on a creaky swing, his head bowed.

I took small quiet steps until I was near enough that he noticed my presence. He looked up and held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it lightly as I tried in vain to ignore the enormous guilt raging in my chest. I seriously would not mind not having a conscience.

"Gaara…" he sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes slightly when my hand holding his slacked considerably. "Gaara," I stared again hoping I didn't sound too pathetic.

He stared at me with hard, unmoving eyes "What is it?"

I closed my eyes briefly but opened them again and sighed heavily "Gaara…Gaara, this isn't easy for me…"

"What is it, Sakura?" Gaara was now standing up, his eyes hawk-like and predatory.

"G-gaara" I didn't look into his eyes, I couldn't, "I don't think this is going to…to work…. anymore"

For a few minutes, when Gaara didn't say anything or try to get me to look into his eyes like he usually did when I was uncomfortable, I thought, for one second, he'd fallen asleep. Then I heard a sharp intake of breath as if he had just realized what my words meant.

"Why…" he hissed in such a small whisper, it could have been the wind

"I, That is to say we, just c-can't anymore." This time I looked at him and realized he was gripping my elbows. It was a bit odd that I didn't take notice earlier, but at the same time it was sort relieving, I use to be constantly aware of Gaara's small but frequent touches. Each one of them sent butterflies soaring through my stomach.

"Why" he repeated, softer this time and it came out as more of a drawl, as if our breaking up weakened him.

"It's…complicated…"

"It's Uchiha." He said it almost immediately after I finished the word, and he was glaring, hard.

His grip on my elbows tightened also, but not to the point where it would leave a bruise. Yet

"Look, I just…" he didn't let me finish. Gaara just took his hands away from my elbows and took a step back, making a disgusted face.

And even though I didn't see Gaara in a romantic way anymore, it still hurt.

He took a quite a few steps away from me; putting a good bit of distance between us and making me realize how big this park was.

Gaara narrowed his eyes until they were slits and spoke in a cold, harsh tone "You won't ever get over him, will you?"

I closed my eyes and took a few steps toward him "I'm so sorry, Gaara…I just didn't want to…" I took a couple more steps forward and reached my hand out. I touched Gaara's arm for only half a second before he pulled it away hastily, as if my hand had a disease.

"Oh, Gaara I did not mean it to happen this way—!"

"What way did you mean it then" he lashed out

"Gaara…"

"He's getting married, Sakura. Whether you like it or not he's going to marry her."

Gaara's words stung and I had to bite my lip to keep it from quivering. And I replaced the aching with anger.

"I can't help it! Would you rather I go one _pretending_ to still want to be with you while another guy is on my mind?! Do you want me _not _to break up with you and just love Sasuke secretly and be unfaithful to you? Because it really seems that way, Gaara!

"You expect me not to be angry that you're breaking it off with me just because you you're still hung over your ex-boyfriend?" Gaara shot back

"I was just being truthful!" I shrieked clenching my fists

"And I was just being rational!" he growled, taking a few steps closer and towering over my rage-shaken figure

"Gaara, you're driving me _insane_!" I screamed nearly tearing my hair out.

Gaara grabbed my hands before I actually pulled any hair out but let go almost immediately.

"Fine, Sakura"

I stared at Gaara through slightly hazy eyes "I still want to be friends," I whispered finally "I still want to be able to talk to you."

He nodded slightly and turned to leave.

"Gaara?" I asked suddenly, he twisted his head very slightly but did not turn around "I am really sorry." I said, pouring every bit of sincerity I had into the sentence.

But Gaara just once again gave a nearly un-seeable nod and continued walking.

I stood glued to the same spot, imaging the minutes tick by. Then my knees finally gave out and I fell dramatically to the ground. I played with the sand, twirling it around my fingers and trying not to let any grains of sand leave my closed fist.

I finally stood up and walked home. The sun was setting spectacularly in the distance and I gazed upon it, and decided that if I gave Gaara (A very wonderful boyfriend) up for the sake of having Sasuke, I wouldn't lose him to Bitchaki.

And without a doubt in my mind, I began plotting.

**X**

Four days later, with no successful idea of how to try to get Sasuke back without actually stealing him from Bitchaki, (I may be a jerk sometimes, but just _taking_ Sasuke _was_ a little cruel) I ran into Sasuke again.

He was just standing alone, hands stuffed in his pockets staring off into the distance and looking absolutely delectable.

And I'm not even going to deny the pleasurable flop that my stomach did the second I saw him.

I smiled lightly. Sasuke, however, seemed very hesitant to even look at me. Was he still freaked out about the kiss, perhaps? That's too bad, I thought it was awesome.

But eventually, Sasuke did look over at me. Because he was an Uchiha, god dammit, and Uchihas never back out of any thing—even talking to old girlfriends.

"Hi Sasuke." I greeted lightly taking a few steps closer to him.

Sasuke's face remained impassive but he inclined his head slightly. I had to it my lip to keep it from trembling. I felt so weird around him; it's like now that I'd actually told people I loved him, I felt like he knew too.

And another thing that was nagging me was that even those few times when Sasuke and I didn't talk to each other, and we just shared silence, it was comfortable silence. Not like this: me shifting from left foot to right anxiously and Sasuke barley even looking at me.

"Umm…" I was ready to stop this silence; I was going to leave—ignoring my mind's pleas to just try to start a conversation with him, to just attempt to get him to fall for me even slightly—when I heard a loud voice from behind Sasuke.

"Sasukeee-kuuunn," Bitchaki sing-songed "I found the toothpaste! You'd think some place other than here would carry this stuff, I mean—" she saw me and her mouth stood agape for a couple seconds.

I stared at her ankle that was very slightly bandaged; it seemed she didn't need much help to walk. No crutches, no desperate boys carrying her around, (I heard from Ino she actually had people carrying her on their backs the first few days…what a whiner.) just her own will power.

"Sakura," she said finally, smiling in the fakest way possible "Hello…"

Her eyes shifted between me and Sasuke and the smile slipped right from her gorgeous face. The tooth paste she held in her hands (Cleaner, Whiter Teeth after just the First Day!) was now being squeezed quite hard. Then, as if collecting herself, she managed to give me another strained smile.

"I just told Sasuke-kun at home that I needed to get something and he was such a sweetie, he decided to escort me." Bitchaki told me curtly, finally giving me a real smile (a sinister one, mind you) and flipping her hair.

I pressed my lips together.

Ignore her…

Ignore her…

Ignore her…

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched slightly and he looked at Bitchaki.

Bitchaki giggled nervously then, and rubbed her right elbow with her hand, the engagement ring glittered mockingly "Excuse me, I mean to say," she mumbled, looking at me "that Sasuke-kun was going out and I decided to come with him to get toothpaste…"

_Be mature_, I told myself, _act your age_, I thought, but try as I might, the relentless grin that crossed my face didn't leave.

Stupid liar

"Oh, I see, Nataki, don't worry about it. I'm sure you didn't mean to lie…"

She glared at me harshly "I didn't lie, Sakura, I just…told the story wrong."

I laughed quietly, (not quiet enough to keep from annoying Bitchaki, of course) and said "I'm sure you did, Nazi. How's that ankle of yours?" I asked gesturing to her sprained ankle for the first time.

"I'm fine." She seethed, speaking through gritted teeth, "Thanks so much for asking."

I nodded in a mocking conversationally way, "Yes, yes, well, at least _now_ you know not to spin like a restless idiot while wearing five-inch heels."

Her glare intensified and she looked ready to absolutely kill me. Perfect.

I gave her a cheeky grin, smiled at Sasuke in the most heartfelt way, and walked away, congratulating myself for pissing Bitchaki off and allowed the look Sasuke had on his face when I smiled at him replay in my mind over and over…

**X**

Let's talk about Temari, shall we?

Temari is a tall girl with dark blonde hair tied in four parts. She's very tough and can pack quite a punch. She doesn't smile much unless it's mocking, she's dating Shikamaru and she's Gaara's older sister. From what I've heard about her (And from what Gaara neglected to tell me) she's one of the only people that can keep Gaara in check.

She also has this unusual knack of sweep in and out of places…much like the wind.

I'd only met her once: when she and Shikamaru started dating they went together to Tenten's Christmas party.

I barley know her and I've always thought she probably didn't even remember my name. Gaara lives alone and I don't think he ever told his sister I was dating him.

And that's why I was so baffled when said older sister marched up to me as I was heading home from Hinata's and glared at me in the worst way.

"Temari…" she continued to stare at me with her narrowed brown eyes. She rested her hands on her hips in what I figured was suppose to be an intimidating manner.

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard you are to get a hold of?"

"Umm…"

"Six days! Six _bloody_ days of trying to find you so I could _kill_ you! I could have had it done in one day if it was anyone else, but I suppose _Haruno-sama_ just has to live in _swankiest_ part of town and make her self positively _unplottable_ so that people like_ me can't kill you_!"

"Temari…"

Suddenly her face was really close to mine. I attempted to take a step back but her hand shot out and grabbed my upper arm, preventing me from moving. Then she hissed in my ear

"I know you're dating Gaara…" I bit my bottom lip suddenly. Was she this angry because I broke up with Gaara? "And I also saw the funniest thing exactly six days ago."

"Listen, you have to understand something—"

She looked into my eyes, she held a piercing gaze and spoke in a harsh whisper, "How dare you, how dare you date Gaara and then kiss Uchiha Sasuke?" my heart stopped "In public. And he's engaged."

She pushed me away with such force I fell to the ground. She spoke with cold indifference "I'm not going to tell Gaara, but you need to break up with him. He doesn't deserve some cheating scum like you."

At this point, I wanted to be angry with Temari. But you know that stupid conscience thing? It just kept annoying me; I did kiss a boy while dating another, an engaged man, the wrongness of the situation has yet to even be digested.

And while I was busy kicking myself, her expression seemed to flatter very slightly.

Temari let out a deep breath and awkwardly touched my shoulder "Look, Haruno, I really don't want to kill you. But…Gaara's my brother and I don't think its right—"

"I don't either." I said quickly "I broke up with Gaara."

Temari seemed beside herself for a second. Then "I've been hearing all these rumors about you, Haruno. And none of them are exactly good."

"Yeah, well they're not real," I exasperated "Someone made them up." She looked like she didn't quite believe me. And I decided to ask her the question that had yet to leave my head.

"How'd—how'd you find out I kissed Sasuke?"

Temari laugh gave a barking laugh and shook her head "You weren't exactly hiding it, were you? Come on, Haruno, making out in a grocery store? Did you honestly think no one would see?"

…Actually, I never really considered it.

"Er…"

She gave me half a smile, seemingly regarding me. "You live here?" she gestured with her hand around Hinata's neighborhood.

This time I gave a discourteous laugh "Yeah right, one of my best friends live here, Hinata."

Temari looked thoughtful for a second but then nodded, "Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, that'd be her."

"No surprise there, Hyuugas living in a classy place like this."

I looked away from her, smiling slightly. I was glad I could talk to her normally. But then, "I'm okay with you now, Haruno, but I just want to know why you were kissing the Uchiha."

Her eyes narrowed again and I pursed my lips. Telling my problems to a complete stranger? Hey, I was used to it by now, what with therapy and all.

I hoisted myself up, brushing my hands together.

"Shall we walk to my house? I'll tell you on the way there."

I could tell Temari didn't trust me, but nevertheless, she nodded and I led the way home.

**X**

Temari shifted on the couch slightly "Sakura, I…I don't even know what to say. I totally misjudged you."

I smiled, clearing away our tea cups. I had just finished Temari about everything, from the breakup to Bitchaki's would-be wedding rehearsal. I even told her about admitting I loved Sasuke. (Though I conveniently left out the sing along…) It was sort of funny watching her face twist excitedly of fall unexpectedly. I supposed vaguely that this is what it would be like to be a story teller.

I nodded "You're not exactly the first one,"

"But…but this girl, Nataki, you deserve Sasuke much more than she does." I grinned at her "I mean okay, she's gorgeous but she sounds terrible."

"She is," I groaned, abandoning cleaning the table, I slumped in a seat next to her "And the weird thing is that I'm brilliant in everything, but I haven't the vaguest idea of how to get Sasuke-kun back."

Now Temari grinned at me "I'm sure you'll figure something out. As for me, my romance problems seem to be as complicated as usual."

I raised a questioning eyebrow and she continued

"I'm with Shikamaru, as you obviously know, but he just…I don't think he wants a relationship with me anymore. I don't know how I could possibly tell something like that, I mean I'm not really an expert on these matters, but I can somehow tell he's not interested anymore."

I smiled encouragingly at her "Shikamaru's not really interested in anything. But I remember the way he use to look at you, I know he likes you. I'm sure it's just a phase."

But Temari shook her head "I know it's something else. I know that he use to like me, Sakura, but I can tell, he's not interested anymore. I mean one time when I asked—okay, demanded—that he tell me where he was going, he said something about _Ino_…"

She spat Ino's name as if it tasted bad in her mouth,

"Hey, Ino's not so bad," I defended "I mean once you get past her taunts and sneers and her over-ego, she's okay."

Temari huffed "She doesn't seem like Shikamaru's type at all, I mean have you seen the way she dresses? She's not exactly modest,"

"Well, maybe not, but she means well, she's got a good heart."

Temari shook her head as though she hadn't really heard me, "I'm positive Shika's gonna leave me for her."

I studied Temari for a couple seconds "You don't look exactly saddened," I accused

She shrugged lightly "I'm not like _Ino_, to me boys are like things, you play with them for a while, then wind 'um up and let 'um go."

I smiled at her "Well except, of course," she added when she looked at me "If you're Sakura," --She smirked at me-- "I mean,—Sasuke, Sakura—even your names fit together."

Then Temari stood up quite abruptly "Are you leaving?" I asked, standing up also.

"Yeah, I've got things to do, brothers to feed." She smirked again and walked toward the door. I held it open for her.

"See you around, Haruno." Temari had taken about ten steps before she turned around, her face totally sincere and called "He's your perfect match, Sakura, don't let him go." And she walked away.

I stood on my door step for a good twenty seconds before I dashed back inside.

I hastily pulled out the least wrinkly shirt I owned, pulled it over my head and racked a brush hurriedly through my hair.

I slipped my feet into s pair of woodened sandals. I ran to my front door and threw it open.

Deciding today was a great day to visit the Uchihas', I turned left.

**X**

My original plan was just to walk casually by the house, you know, just for the hell of it. So imagine my surprise when I see Uchiha Mikoto, _the_ Uchiha Mikoto gardening.

Of course, even covered in an insane amount of dirt and leaves, she was still the vision of absolute beauty. Mikoto was wearing a floral gardening apron, her long dark hair was splashed over her back, and some strands fell on her perfect-sized forehead, sticking there.

Oh, and now picture my face when _she_ sees _me_.

"Sakura? Sakura-Chan?! Is that you? It's been ages since I've seen you!"

I grinned uneasily as she approached the manor's gates and threw them as open as her welcoming arms

"It must be fate that you here," Great, now she's starting to sound like Neji, "My husband is here too! We were just about to enjoy dinner!" she turned to me with a stern expression, "And you, young lady, will be joining us."

"Ah…Mikoto-san,"

"_Chan_…" she chimed

I gave her my first real smile,

"Right, Mikoto-Chan, I'm really not dressed for—"

She clucked impatiently "You look as amazing, as usual. Please, Sakura-Chan, _join us_." She looked thoughtful for a second before smiling slyly "…Sasuke will be dinning with us."

Unintentionally, I blushed "Umm…"

"Come on," she urged, reminding me irresistibly of myself, "I have to get cleaned up anyway, if you really feel uncomfortable, I'm sure I could find you something to wear, but I assure you, Sasuke will think you look fine."

She then grabbed my hand and led me inside.

"…Who said anything about Sasuke?"

Once we were safely inside the manor, I looked around cautiously. I didn't want to bring attention to myself, hoping that I could eat quickly and leave.

Mikoto, however, seemed to have a completely different view of things. She had linked her arm around mine and was stepping on the floor as loudly as possible, almost as if figuring the noise would bring the entire household downstairs.

After dramatically trudging up the stairs, banging her heel repeatedly on the floor, and throwing her bedroom door open sharply; she dragged me in and slammed it.

The noise seemed to echo across the room. She turned to face me and flattered slightly at my raised eyebrows.

"Well, I do live with men, they don't notice a thing!"

"Yes, I know what you mean." It was obvious, even to me; the bitterness in my voice was not hidden. I, who had been forced to live a life motherless, in a household with an overly-self-conscious father

My acidity did not go missed by Mikoto who supplied me with a sad, understanding smile before holding up one finger, signaling me to wait and disappearing behind the marble white bathroom door. "What's after high school, Sakura-Chan?" An obvious change of subject, but I didn't really mind.

I answered almost immediately, "Doctor, definitely doctor, I'd love to a medic."

She answered from behind the closed bathroom door but I heard the smile in her voice "Oooh…yes, saving lives. That would be exciting."

In the few minutes that followed, I sat on the cushiony chair of her large pasty vanity and there were the obvious sounds of washing and dressing coming from the over-sized, luxurious bathroom.

Just as I was peering at the colors of the hundreds of glazed lipsticks, she returned. She gave me a girlish smile and walked towards me.

"Do you want to change, Sakura-Chan?" she wore a lavender shirt, the sleeves ending just at her elbows and the bottom ending exactly on her waist line. Mikoto's delicate, white; knee-length skirt had purple floral designs blazed at the hem.

I might as well have been a toad next to her in my plain, black, tee, exposing some of my pale stomach and faded jeans.

Nevertheless, I shook my head at her repeated and kindly insisting invitations to wear something similar to her. Really, the woman was too nice for her own good.

After my eighth refusal, it seemed she had finally gotten the message; she shrugged and secured her dangly white earrings.

"If you're completely positive, Sakura-Chan," I chuckled and nodded "Then shall we head down to dinner?" she looked at the marble clock clinging to the stainless white wall "I'm sure the rest of the family will have gathered." I did not miss the suggestive tease in her voice.

"Yes, let's go."

I had the fleeting impression—whether it was from her falsely innocent smile or the fact that she was, once again, stomping harder than strictly necessary on our descent down the stairs—that my arrival would be announced in the most dire way possible.

And since I'm Sakura and am right nearly 97 of the time, I knew she would have to be stopped.

But before I could open my mouth, before I could protest to anything or strike a deal, before I'd even noticed that I was no longer looking straight ahead but at the dark-haired maiden next to me, I was once again crashing into a wall.

A wall that was much too familiar and smelled of the musk that nearly two years ago, I had wanted so hard not to wash off my body

Sasuke stood in front of me, his strong arms grabbing mine so I wouldn't loose my footing again. I took in a huge gulping scent of him before I realized my nose was smartly wedged in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

I must admit quite honestly that I had never heard such a school-girlish squeal emit from anymore before, not even Bitchaki. And I looked up from where my nose was so pleasurably jammed just in time to see Mikoto-_Chan _give Sasuke's back the slightest of pushes.

And then I was tumbling down the last few steps, and Sasuke's grip on me firmed and dismissing the situation, I loved it.

There was a great thud before my front hit Sasuke's. I stared bewildered, but not exactly unhappy, at the grimacing Sasuke beneath me.

But wait, didn't Mikoto push Sasuke? Wasn't I supposed to be the first to hit the ground and then have Sasuke slammed on top of me? And then the realization smashed into me as Sasuke should have. And I was over come by happiness.

_**Aw…the little bastard cushioned my fall… **_

I mean how could you not love a guy like that?

My cheeriness, however, was short-lived. There was another shriek, this one loud and shrill enough to curl milk: it seemed Bitchaki was joining us for dinner also…

"Get off him! Get off of Sasuke-kun right now!!"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered pushing myself up off of Sasuke. I turned around to face a broken-ankled Nataki and smiled "What are you doing here?" I asked in false curiosity whilst extending a hand to help Sasuke.

He seemed to consider it for a second before pushing himself up and ignoring my hand.

I snorted and rolled my eyes at him "Self-righteous bastard."

He smirked and put a hand on his stomach "Damn you're heavy."

I scoffed "I am not; I'll have you know I lost two pounds last week. _Two_!"

He snorted "It didn't help much, did it?"

"Don't you know never to comment on a girl's weight unless you want to be pummeled into the ground?"

"As if you could." His tone was teasing, which is what probably led Bitchaki to growling,

"That's enough," and putting herself between Sasuke and me, "What are you doing here?"

I gave her a mock pout "Aw…Nataki, you don't want me to have dinner with you guys?"

She opened her mouth to retort just as Mikoto came clambering down the last few steps "Oh, S-Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, I'm so sorry!" the apology might have been more sincere if not for her obvious stifled laughter.

"W-well," she smiled "Let's have dinner, shall we?"

And with a last giggle, she marched ahead of us.

I stared at Sasuke and Bitchaki. It seemed she wouldn't move unless Sasuke and I were no longer together. I gave a half hearted shrug and led the way to the dimly lit dining room.

My footsteps echoed loudly across the wooden floor, bringing to me the attention of the other two men. Itachi and Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku turned in their seats to look at me.

I gave them both a fluttering smile and bowed low to Fugaku. I'd known him long enough to realize that respect was one of the few things he craved.

I looked up to see the corners of his lips twitch upwards slightly, "Sakura." He nodded curtly, an unspoken invitation, and I sat down next to Itachi.

"And why are you here tonight?" he said, his voice soft and mesmerizing as Sasuke sat down across from me and Bitchaki next to him.

I smirked at Itachi, "Your mother."

And as if that was her calling cue, she burst from behind the kitchen doors, nearly radiating with happiness "Isn't it nice Sakura-Chan's eating with us tonight? It's been much too long. Hasn't it been much too long, Sasuke?"

He gave a noncommittal grunt and rested the side of his head on the palm of his hand. The little Sasuke pose was so cute I just sort of stared at him, tuning his mother—who was hinting heavily that I ought to be coming over more often—out.

Then Sasuke grunted again and I tore my eyes off him. I hoped no one had noticed me gawking at him, but Bitchaki was glaring at me profoundly, looking positively ready to kill.

Mikoto was still talking, addressing mostly her husband who seemed to be the only one not clearly showing how bored he was "…Not that I'd know exactly how, of course, there's no way I could." She stopped to consider something "Actually, if I had a choice I'd choose the latter. Which would you choose?"

"Uh…" he had clearly not been taking in anything she had been saying and looked overly relieved as the food arrived.

"Wonderful, this looks delicious." She commented eagerly.

Mikoto dived into conversation once more, this time addressing Itachi as the platters and platters of food were spread around the table.

"I asked them to make extras, Sakura-Chan," she said, turning to me "you're much too skinny."

I smiled girlishly at Mikoto and smirked at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes, but I saw he was amused.

"How's your father, Sakura?" Fugaku asked after about twenty minutes later, swallowing a mouthful of chicken

"He's okay," I said lightly "he goes away a lot, you know, business trips."

He nodded his approval "Hard working man, your father, you're lucky to have him."

I smiled…yeah, I was.

Dinner passed without much talk coming from anyone but Mikoto and occasionally Bitchaki, who stated more than once if she kept eating, her wedding gown wouldn't fit.

Now there's a disaster.

Dessert was served then, and Itachi left the table so quietly I didn't notice until Mikoto pointed it out. Sasuke stood up to leave too, but his mother waved him down.

"Sasuke, you have to walk Sakura home!" He sat back down without argument.

"I can walk home myself," I said a little defensively. And Bitchaki, who had yet to touch her steamed cake, agreed, "Sakura doesn't need Sasuke-kun."

But Mikoto shook her head firmly "Sasuke will walk you home, Sakura-Chan." There was no room to argue. I swallowed the last bite of my cake and Sasuke stood up, I did the same.

Bitchaki stood up too "Then I'll go with them," she said desperately.

"No!" Mikoto said at once, "I-I need you to help me, Nataki. I have some things I need to tend to…and I can't do them without you!"

Damn, I wonder if she remembered that Bitchaki was engaged to her son, not me.

"I…alright…" she said and then glared at me. 'You better stay away from him,' it seemed to say.

So I moved a few steps closer to Sasuke. His arm brushed mine.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Mikoto-san." I said before Bitchaki opened her mouth.

"Not at all, not at all," she said waving a dismissing hand, "Come again, Sakura-Chan!"

I smiled brightly and turned to bow at Sasuke's father "Thank you for having me, Fugaku-san." He bowed his head slightly and I smiled at him too. Then I turned to Sasuke, raising my eyes brows.

"Where's Itachi?" he gave me a hard look and grabbed my arm, steering me to the door. "I just wanted to say 'bye'" I grumbled as Mikoto yelled something about seeing me later, hoping I'll come again…

We walked to the immense front doors and Sasuke held one open for me. I grinned at him before walking outside. Instantly the chilly night air hit me, I rubbed my exposed arms, grimacing at Sasuke.

"It's so freaking cold."

He gave me a disapproving look "Yeah, when you're wearing something like that."

I stared questionably at my outfit. So it was a little low cut, he couldn't be referring to that…

But just as I was about to say just that to him, a group of obnoxious men down the street began whistling, some of them calling out suggestive terms I'd prefer not to mention. This kept up until they decided it would be fun to follow us and Sasuke glared at them so viciously, even I shrunk back.

"Idiots," I heard him mutter darkly before trudging harder that necessary on the pavement.

We walked in silence for a little while; the only sound was rushing wind or the occasional tree brush. I found amusement in kicking a small rock before I kicked it so it thumped ungracefully by Sasuke's feet. I waited for him to blow up at me, but to my surprise, he kicked it back at me.

I smirked at him and kicked it too, farther than he did. Arching a perfect eye brow, Sasuke thrust his leg in the air and swung it forward, it flew a good seven feet into the air before slamming into a tree with a sickening crack.

I gaped at him and his cutely satisfied smirk "You're so competitive! Would it _kill_ you to _let_ me will for once?!"

He shrugged indifferently. Annoyed, I marched ahead of him. Sasuke was still behind me, not even bothering to catch up. So stomped on the ground and made huffy noises for a good three minutes.

"Would you stop being so annoying?"

I spun around and glared at him, "NO, _you_ stop being so annoying!"

Sasuke rolled his dark (mysterious, soft and gorgeous) eyes. When he was right beside me, he grabbed me by my elbow and dragged me along. Surprised but pleased, I freed my elbow from his calloused hand and linked arms with him.

He looked like he might protest, but I held him more firmly and Sasuke relaxed.

My apartment building was nearing now, but I've never wanted to go in less. I suddenly remembered how I was always surprised about how unusually warm Sasuke was. And his scent did nothing to help that fact, I figured, with my cheek resting slightly below his shoulder.

We were so close now, and I removed my head from his chest to dig in my pockets for the key. I slowly unattached myself from Sasuke

I turned to Sasuke before unlocking the door. "Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke…kun."

I smiled shyly at him and made to unlock the door when I heard muffled shouting from inside,

"You leave her _alone_!"…Dad?

"Don't tell me what to do, _she is mine too!!_" Such an oddly familiar voice…

"OH! OH, yes, _sure_, she's yours too, if you actually gave a rat's ass about her!"

"WHAT ARE YOU _SAYING_?"

I fumbled with the key now, trying desperately to get it through the hole the right way. I was sure I knew that voice, positive, but it couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

I successfully slammed the key in. Sasuke stood behind me, eye brows tightly furrowed.

"I gotta go…" I muttered quickly before slipping inside and regretfully slamming the door in his face.

The screaming was more distinct when I was inside.

"I don't need this! I can't have this right now! We're struggling, can you see that, we—are—hassled! I can't have you here, you can't be here!"

"But I am, I _am_ here!! I'm here for her and I'll talk to her—"

"_YOU—WILL—DO—NO—SUCH—THING_!"

"Dad?" I squeaked tearfully.

"Sakura…"

I entered the room cautiously, hoping beyond hope that my worst thoughts were not conformed, but at the same time, sort of wishing they were.

And then I saw her, with the same hair as mine, quite tall and model like, standing feet from my father, her face tinged red from screaming—

"Hello Sakura, dear,"

The face I've been neglected for nine long years, the woman who—who wasn't there through my entire teenage-hood, she missed my first date, my first kiss, my first heart break, my hardships, my tears, after my losses, through my gains, she wasn't there.

And all of a sudden, here she was, standing in front of me like she'd always been there. As if she cared, like she'd always loved me.

"I…missed you…"

I've never in my entire life been so grateful I had a couch. I collapsed on it, unable to blink, my eyes never wavering from hers.

"…What are you doing here?" I asked in a terrified whisper.

She smiled at me sadly "I thought you'd want to see your mother,"

My heart was beating at an unhealthy rate, I buried my face in my hands, she was back. My mother, my Kaa-san…

After nine years…she came back.

And then the sadness and confusion got over-taken by anger.

_How dare she… _

**X**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I really could have updated this like four days ago, but I've been so caught up in reading and re-reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Okay, I thought that was the freaking greatest book ever!!**

**And when I wasn't reading Harry Potter, I was reading fanfictions about Harry Potter, I'm sorry. **

**Also, anyone that's read the book, I ask to please, please PM me! My family and friends are already sick of my rants. **

**Hee, hee, remember to review!**

**--saim **


	15. Growing Up

**Ugh.**

**Hi?**

**Look, I'm so sorry for the long wait.**

**There's a reason and its so completely STUPID of me, but its **_**so**_** something I'd do that I'm embarrassed to admit it, but here it is whether you care or not.**

**(Please don't care)**

**I had 8 pages typed out, and then this monster virus hit my computer and it like completely crashed.**

**I could hardly remember **_**any **_**of what I wrote, so I just kinda danced around my thoughts for the next few months, but nothing **_**fit**_**.**

**Then last month I **_**finally**_** got a new computer.**

**But then God, (Skip this part, skip this part, skip this part) three days ago I was doing a project and I needed my moms flash drive and…**_**ugh**_** it was saved on there okay?**

**But under a name I would never have expected to save a chapter under.**

**Gosh I'm SO SORRY.**

**Read, okay?**

**And um, don't hate me?**

_**ALSO FROM THIS POINT FORWARD IM CHANGING **__**NATAKI **__**TO **__**KARIN.**_

**Like I'm going to go back and change ****all ****the Natakis to Karin.**

**Um okay now.**

**Here's the long waited (and hopefully anticipated) chapter.**

**X**

If someone had told me fifteen minutes previously that in a quarter's time I'd see my seemingly dead mother again, I'd probably have pushed that moron into the nearest brick wall for even suggesting something so hurtful.

Because this is _my _mother. She didn't care about me, she only grudgingly agreed to call me every two months, she never visits and on those few rare occasions when she remembered major holidays, she sent me exorbitantly expensive gifts to fill the void of a

missing mom.

The next thing I knew, I was engulfed in an awkward hug. And here's the weirdest part, my anger just sort of…disappeared.

Like it was there one second, fresh and fierce, and the next, as I felt the warmth from my mom, it wasn't there anymore. And it was replaced not by shock or skepticism, but by relief. And then my arms were around her skinny middle. She sobbed into my shoulder and I felt even myself begin to sniffle.

Did kids get to feel this all the time? The rapid and immediate comfort of a mother's embrace?

And then, after what felt like eternities, we separated. She was very red in the face, it did nothing to decrease her beauty, and I felt proud to have such a pretty mom.

Weird, huh?

She was still griping my shoulders tightly when she turned to face my dad.

"I need to talk to my daughter," she said in a throaty whisper, "alone."

But he snorted, averting his eyes, "Anything you want to tell her, you can tell me."

She seemed to have a small debate in her head before speaking.

"It's girl talk."

I guess that's all he needed to explode. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. Guess who gave her the talk and boys," his face tinged even redder and I wondered if it was from anger…or something else?

"I told her all that stuff about womanhood, a talk that a man should never have to have with a girl, much less his daughter. You wanna talk to her about "girl stuff"? By all means let me join in too, I've had just about as much experience in the subject as any woman."

I suppose if his face was not so determined and scary, what he just said could have been pretty funny. But I knew I had to get him to leave. No matter how much I loved him, I finally had a mommy and I wanted to be alone with her.

"It's okay," I muttered, the comfort of my mom's hug still seeping through my being, "I can talk to her alone."

He gaped at me for as couple seconds, obviously not able to look into my mom's triumphant face. Then he closed his eyes and debated with himself, putting on the same

'looking-for-the-right-words' face as my mother.

Then, coming to a conclusion, he walked over, detangled me easily from my mom and put his lips very near my head. "Don't agree to anything," he whispered into my forehead, "I'll go completely insane if I loose you too."

Then he turned to the woman who looked miraculously like me, "It's our house, if she wants you to leave, _you leave_." And although his tone was terribly biting, it was also brittle and I noticed in his eyes that he missed her as much as I did.

Maybe even more.

Then he trudged like a robot past the front door and into the driveway. I heard the car engine roar to life quite a while after that and I was momentarily confused: what had held him up?

But then I noticed her staring and all other thoughts slipped from my pink head.

How different she looked after so many years. I saw the creases beside her eyes, they were wrinkles. I didn't remember her having wrinkles, but I suppose time is the kinda thing that does that to you. Her smile was wide, my smile, I realized.

Finally she spoke in a teasing tone "No tattoos?"

And that, believe it or not, was the moment when I realized how totally stupid I had been. A tattoo? What the hell, man, what was I trying to prove? To who? God, just thinking about it made my eyebrows furrow. Where did I even get the ridiculous idea?

"None," I finally agreed, willing myself to forget that tragic and immature phase in my life.

"Good,"

And it was around then that my mind started working again.

What _was_ she doing here?

When I asked her this, she looked at my gravely and said

"I missed you so much, you couldn't possibly know—"

"Oh, I think I do know!" I interrupted fiercely, "Since I've been basically motherless for more than half my life!"

And _Walla_, the anger is back.

"I know, Sakura," she all but moaned, "And I'm so sorry for that, but look, I'm here now."

"For what?"

She bit her pink bottom lip

"Is it really so impossible for me to just be here to visit you?"

"Yes."

She nodded, apparently hurt.

So maybe I hadn't meant for it to come out so blunt, but I couldn't have false hope, no matter how little I'd known her, I could bet anything she didn't fly halfway across the world just for me.

There was no way she came here for a good reason like she missed me, or she wondered how I'd been getting along without her, nope, not my mother.

"Okay," she finally said "I actually am here for something."

And although I'd known so all along, it didn't stop the words from hurting any less.

"Sit down, Sakura."

I obeyed, feeling lightheaded and wondering like crazy what in the world was great enough for her to actually fly back home.

And that's when the true impact of the word hit me. Was this her home? Not anymore, no, but it _was_ once upon a time, right? There was a time when she came from work—dead tired—and just fell asleep on the coach—on her coach—at the time this house was as much hers as it is mine now. Back when she grudgingly cooked lunches and dinner, the apparent misery on her face enough to make me cry right there at the table. What about this town? Its obviously not her home anymore. She abandoned it—just as she had abandoned me.

But then she sat herself directly across from me, taking my hands in hers; I gripped them back, wanting something to hold my anxiety to.

"I…Sakura, I am here because—let's… ugh…" she closed her eyes for a long minute before opening them again and giving me a pleading look. "Before I tell you anything, you need to promise to keep your mouth closed, okay? No talking till I'm done."

I nodded, I didn't much like the idea, but my curiosity was greater than my retort at the moment.

"You are my daughter, my only daughter," I raised my eyebrows but kept my mouth firmly closed.

"You know I recently got re-married," she continued, brushing back some pink hair from my forehead "but…the thing is…" she stopped talking again and closed her eyes

"Let's start over. I thought after getting married I could have another child and when he or she was old enough, I'd marry the child off to Mr. Kazah-san who is expecting a daughter in three months and has a two-year-old son. Mr. Kazah-san is an extremely stubborn man who refuses to even let me think about joining ranks with him unless I arrange a marriage between his child and mine about sixteen years from now, because more than anything, he wants grandchildren.

"But I could never let you marry a man fifteen years younger than you, and Mr. Kazah-san only has one child and a daughter in waiting."

After hearing that, I was breathing again.

"So the only reasonable and acceptable thing to do would be to have another child, right? Right. But…but Sakura, I can't have kids anymore."

And once again the breathing stopped.

She's not that old, is she? I opened my mouth whilst noticing the wrinkle lines I hadn't before realized were on her face.

"I'm not done yet. No talking till I finish, remember?"

She cleared her throat.

"For mommy reasons that I shall not be sharing with you, children were out of the question. And with a very heavy heart, I had to deny Mr. Kazah-san."

She stood up then, in all her Yes-I-had-a-child-but-that-does-not-stop-me-from-being-super-model-skinny glory and brushed her skirt with the back of her hand.

"But just recently I met this other man. A company owner who is not as amazing, but to my requirements, who's in no rush to get his son married, but would like it if his child married my heir."

She stood right in front of my face and placed her long, graceful hands on each shoulder

"I'm not asking you to actually marry this guy, Sakura, but if you did, _oh_, if you _did_, it'd be wonderful. I could move back here, Sakura, I could see you all the time. I know I may have not been world's best mom over the last few years, but this could really give me a chance to be. It would be just like old times. We'd be a family again. I could make up for all those mother/daughter times I missed.

"Wouldn't you like that, Sakura? Wouldn't you like to be a family again? I…I don't know how much you know this, but I love you. I love you so very much."

I'm not exactly positive what it was, maybe that deep kind face, maybe the fact that the only possible thing that could get her to move back here with me was a business deal, or perhaps that conversation I had in my mind earlier about where exactly her home was, but I shot up then, and I said nothing—even though I knew I could—she was definitely finished.

I just pushed past her and out the door. I knew I couldn't stay on the porch (if you could even call it that…) very long because I had no doubt she'd come chasing after me, so I was just about to rocket off in the completely different direction when I heard the shuffling of leaves: someone was behind me.

I whipped around just in time to see Sasuke ducking out of the shadows.

Realization time once again, kiddies: He stayed. He had been waiting all that time. He actually stayed outside the door…for me.

Knowing I couldn't possibly produce a smile, I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, hoping it would suffice, and _then_ rocketed off in the opposite direction.

And you know what?

He stayed right behind me the whole time.

I didn't know where I was leading him, but a right, two lefts, one half circle, and a corner later, we'd wound up outside a produce store.

I was sad and confused and you know, a little disoriented from my odd choice in direction, and I just went right in.

Sasuke was there with me too, which is maybe kind of why I'd chosen more of a public place. No repeats of the Sasuke-make-out for me, please.

**X**

"And she's all sweet and calm and beautiful and all expecting me to marry this guy I _don't even know_. I mean it hardly matters that she hasn't seen me in years, 'cause God forbid, if she came to check up on me, she might miss a bloody day of work!"

Sasuke and I sat on the shiny floor next to a small crate of beets, our backs rested against the pale wall and every once in a while, his knee would brush mine.

_It would be just like old times…_

And on top of all that, I have her 'effing voice running through my head like a broken record.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't believe her. It's like I hardly matt—matt—matter…" and that is when, embarrassingly enough, my voice cracks.

I turned my face away from his quickly, so he didn't see me in all my pathetic-ness.

_I don't know how much you know this, but I love you…_

"Sakura…"

_I love you so much…._

I sniffle a little to answer him and he gives me this sorta exasperated sigh and touches my shoulder.

What. A. Cheater.

He _knew_ I can't help it when he touches me. He _knew_ I got these weird vibrations (I will not say '_electricity_', dammit, too cliché even for me) every time he touched me that just made me look at him. It's a _reflex _I can't help it.

So I did, I looked up at him.

…And his face was just…I dunno, comforting. And his shoulder was there all broad and lonesome…so I decided to lay my head on it. And he just decided to lean his head on mine a little. So while all this comforting, and sniffling, and leaning, and over use of the word 'and'-ing was going through my head, I realized something else.

(I know, I'm even brilliant when I'm having an emotional break-down)

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hmm…"

"Why…um, I mean thanks," I smiled shyly at him "for waiting outside for me."

He nodded and looked away.

Deciding I'd been pathetic enough for one night, I wordlessly stood up, brushing the dirt off my knees. I held my hand out to Sasuke. He stared at it for a second before grabbing it.

When he'd gotten up, our bodies were so close…if I had just lifted my head slightly…if he had just lowered his…

Bad thoughts…wrong thoughts…shameful thoughts…

"I need to get home," I finally told him

He didn't say anything. I gave his hand a squeeze, totally ready to move on.

_Wouldn't you like that, Sakura? Wouldn't you like to be a family again?_

Or not, I guess.

I felt the little power I had left leave my legs. I leaned my head against Sasuke's shoulder, my body against his. I entwined out fingers. With his free hand he gripped the curve of my waist. It felt so good, so familiar…I gave his hand another squeeze, I nuzzled his neck.

I came to my senses then, and I backed away from him, tripping slightly over the little baskets that orderly lined the floor. My hand still held his, my waist still warmed by his touch.

"Thanks for being here, Sasuke-kun,"

I shifted so that his hand left my small curve. And then I (very reluctantly) released his hand.

We stood facing each other and I suddenly had the hugest urge ever to just grab him and kiss him and more…so much more. I wanted to be with him so bad, my stomach began hurting.

Because I knew I couldn't.

There's was no way in Hell I could possibly end up with Sasuke anymore.

I was going to throw up, I just knew it.

But I came to a decision quick: I would not do that in front of Sasuke-kun.

Instead I turned my heel and slipped ungracefully down the aisle until I shot out the door.

I heard the woman who owned the little shop shout something, but I ignored her and turned into the dark corner.

I got sick all over the wall.

My throat ached in the worse way and I gagged breathlessly over and over until I felt the sickness rushing up again, and I decorated the wall even further.

I gasped uneasily several times before I felt someone sweep my sweaty hair off my face and a cool hand press gently against the back of my neck. Surprisingly, I felt my breathing ease up considerably and even though I was half dead, I knew it was Sasuke.

I wished it wasn't. I probably looked **so** terrible.

After what felt like hours, I finally pushed his hands away from my hair and straightened myself out. His hand left my neck; too, instead he gripped my shoulder to help me steady.

"Sakura, you look terrible."

And here—no matter how much I am ashamed of it—I will admit that I stared crying like a little baby. Because on top of it all, on top of having Gaara practically hate me, Karin having Sasuke, my mother coming back just for her business and having my father not trust me, was the horrible, horrible fact that Sasuke-kun thought I looked _terrible_.

He certainly looked alarmed, his deep, onyx eyes widened and he grabbed both my shoulders so I wouldn't fall backwards, slam my head on the concrete wall and like…die.

"Just… just let me g-go, Sasuke-kun." I hiccupped, trying to step away from him.

Instead, he pulled one of my arms over his shoulder and gripped my waist securely. My legs, unfortunately, chose this moment to collapse and he had to use his other arm, too.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again… maybe he was worried I'd start wailing even louder. Either way, he just pressed his lips together steadied me once again.

I tried to walk, really, I did, but I had just emptied my body of all the food I'd eaten today (very minimal) and cried my little eyes out. I was weak, I was _vulnerable_. I had to have Sasuke-kun hold me all the way home.

The fact that he was unbelievably warm, safe, and gave me amazing butterflies had nothing to do with it.

Ok, maybe it had a little to do with it.

But the fact is, I could hardly enjoy this.

Because like, I really, really didn't want to go home. The thought of seeing her again so soon was nauseating… but I couldn't really speak—I couldn't tell Sasuke-kun not to take me home.

And that is exactly why home is the exact place I wound up.

He gently released me then—as if I was the kind of porcelain doll he so feared breaking—and led me to the door I wanted away from. I didn't put up a fight, though, because I didn't have the energy and because part of me knew I'd have to face her and her selfish ways sooner or later.

But what do you know—God _is_ fair sometimes.

Turns out my mom had gone…and in her place stood the very lovely Ino.

And that's how I wound up laying facedown on my sickeningly pink bed, a bag of chocolate-chocolate chip cookies (more than half empty by this time) by my side and a large, finished mug of hot chocolate in my sticky hand, dramatically and spontaneously reciting ridiculous poetry about love and loss.

And making Ino truly uncomfortable—there was a lot of that.

"Love can not fill the thickened lung with air, nor clean the blood, or set to the fractured bone, yet many a man is making friends with death, even as I speak, for lack of love

alone."

"Ugh…you're really upset, huh?

"LISTEN TO ME! His name suggests he has a soul, but where he hides it is a mystery! I can not believe I fell so hard for someone with a heart of lead. His smile is like the moonlight, beautiful and magical, and his eyes ridiculously striking—with a fire that could melt the night…"

"Sakura, I think you shouldn't have had so much chocolate…"

"I can't help it, Ino! I needed the comfort only chocolate could provide…"

I turned over so I was facing my ceiling and thought a couple things over.

Firstly, I wondered where exactly my mother was going with this, because obviously, I am not marrying this guy. Second of all, I thought briefly about my father—and how he would react—if I did marry this man. Where would he be without me? And C, I speculated about Sasuke-kun and his marrying Karin.

"Ino, you know what _I_ want to know?"

"How you're going to manage to loose all that weight you just put on before its warm enough to swim?"

"Besides that."

"What?"

"I wanna know why on earth Sasuke-kun is planning to get married so early. I mean a wedding—holy matrimony—is a life time commitment. Who wants to be bonded so strongly at such an early age? We're not even out of school!"

Ino nodded sympathetically and plopped down next to me. She reached into the cookie bag, pulled out three and shoved them whole into her mouth.

I did not mention she was on a diet.

"I guess I know what you mean," she said after a mighty swallow, "but sometimes people make these kinds of decisions for reasons beyond our comprehension. You know what I'm saying? Like maybe he actually has a good reason."

"Maybe."

"Maybe.""But probably not." "You're being a little close minded."

"Hmm…close minded, but smart. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I'll be crushed if it's not the truth."

There was very little talking after that. We polished off the last of the cookies together and we just lay beside each other. I remember how it was a little uncomfortable, but a lot nice, because I had my best friend there with me.

**X**

Yah, well the nice feeling didn't last very long.

Like, you know how I'm Sakura and nothing fair ever comes my way?

Well, of course it couldn't be easy, of course my mother couldn't just take my dramatic 'no' and be off, back to her perfect life.

That's why I'm hiding out at Skye's office.

"Well _maybe_…"

"Maybe nothing! She is a terrible mother with frivolous needs and bad split ends!"

Skye says nothing. I chew on my hair.

"I understand why you're so upset, but perhaps you just need to give her another chance. You said yourself you haven't seen her in years. Wouldn't you like to hang out with her again? Even if you do decline her offer?"The truth?

Yes I did. I wanted to be with her so bad it hurt, but I couldn't face her. My mother's voice had been running through my had relentlessly since she first spoke to me.

"And I'm not your mother or anything, but if I was, I really think that maybe I would love it if you talked to me again."

"After all you've--ah, _she's_ done?"

"Yes."

I thought about it for a moment before saying in a strayed voice

"She came back so I could marry some guy I don't know. She came back for her business."

"But she _did_ come back."

I nodded before realizing Skye couldn't see me.

"She did."

We were silent, I focused my gaze on the design of the curtain separating us.

Then, all at once, the curtain ruffled unexpectedly and I gasped is surprise.

Was she coming _out_?

I could imagine my face, eyes wide and unbelieving, hands gripping the pocket of my messenger bag, half standing.

Skye engulfed me in a hug that was surprisingly not awkward in one bit, (seeing as I've never seen her in my life before) she was several inches taller than me and my head was pressed against her _pink hair_.

She moved back from me and I was so startled by the color of her eyes, such an intense mix of green and orange they _had _to be contacts, they just _had to be, _that I didn't notice her chuckling that beautiful laugh of hers.

"Yah, and you thought _you_ looked like a freak."

**X**

It's a very empowering feeling, to tell the truth, when you have the knowledge that someone's _just like you_.

Its like you hold back and just keep certain things hidden 'cause there's no way in Hell that this person knows what you go through, but then you discover that um...yes, yes she does.

Because ha, ha!

She has pink hair and _greener _eyes.

"Are you going to go home now?"

I smile at her, a real smile that I'm oddly glad she can see and say that I am.

"I'm proud," she confesses.

And it must be in the way that her pink lips curve slightly and how her hand is squeezing my arm that I realize I am too.

**X**

I'm going to go home, like really, I am.

Its just that at the moment I felt really nice standing outside the office I'd once detested and I'd really like it if maybe this feeling stayed a bit longer.

So I took out my cell phone and dialed the number which I deleted and replaced so many times over but am completely unable to forget.

On the second ring, there was an answer.

"Hello?"

Amazing. Just his voice alone sends my heart…well, whatever. I won't get poetic on you.

"Hi, Sasuke. I um, well, I just wanted you to know that I'm good. That is, better. And I wanted to say thank you. A lot."

He was quiet and the only way I even knew he was still there was the soft breathing on the other end.

Man, feeling like an idiot is like a flipping hobby for me, lately!

"Of course," he finally replied. "anytime."

And even though obviously, anytime didn't actually mean anytime, it felt really nice to hear him say it.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun." I smiled despite myself "Well, I should go now,"

"Mhmm."

"Bye."

"Mhmm."

And maybe I was just imagining it, but I could have sworn he waited for a few seconds before hanging up, maybe just to see if I'd say anything else, maybe just to hear me _breathe_.

And that alone made me so happy, I skipped all the way home.

**X**

I'm home now, and the weird thing is that I expected someone to like, be here. But no one is.

This makes me feel only slightly unwanted and sensitive cause hello, I just suffered emotional trauma like, yesterday.

Where's the sympathy? Where's the love? Where's my mother groveling for forgiveness and promising me I don't have to marry that guy I don't know and getting back with my dad and divorcing her current husband and making me happy with my life?

I mean, God, where are the parents?

And as if I had just hit a cue, my father walked in bickering in an absurdly loud tone to someone behind him.

My mother.

"I realize that," he was saying although the furrow in his brow clearly stated that no, he didn't "but its not really your decision is it? I mean in most cultures the father decides who his daughter is going to marry anyway, not to mention that, hi? Were not in the 1800s anymore."

Sometimes my father is so incredibly like me I feel the need to beam at him.

But I don't at the moment because he wouldn't have seen me anyway, he's so busy arguing with my mother.

The familiarity of it all was enough to choke me up.

"Oh, please, Tazuku, you act like I'm forcing the girl into it. I'm merely offering, okay? She can decline, but I just think she shouldn't. I mean, this boy is a _gem_. Perfectly polite, obedient and well, a bit quiet, but most boys are at her age.

My dad rolled his eyes and looked at my mother sternly, still not noticing my presence.

(which, admittedly, I didn't exactly _mind. _I wanted to know what was going on.)

"And he looks just like that boy. The one Sakura was interested in back in the day? The adorable dark haired one?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes! That was him. Quite a catch, he was, but I'm telling you, Sakura would love Sai. If only she'd let me introduce them!"

My father opened his mouth to reply when he noticed me standing in the middle of the room and he just sort of stood there, looking quite comical with one finger raised in the air and mouth slightly open.

Then my mother looks at me too and I see her face turn from annoyed to sheepish she walks over to me.

"Well…hello again, sweets."

I smiled.

Half cause I'm kinda-not-exactly-pissed she's here and half cause I remember her calling me sweets when I was little and worried about what was going to come next in a movie or book or just life in general.

(_Its going to be alright, sweets. Mommy's here and there's really nothing to worry about now, is there?)_

"Hi."

"I just wanted to say," she started, all business, and no mother, "that I apologize for my inappropriate behavior the night before. I am so incredibly sorry if I made you angry and uncomfortable. I never wish to be responsible for that again."

Well, what are you expected to say to _that_?

"Oh, well…um, yes. I appreciate that. And you're…forgiven."

My mother smiled then and pushed some hair off my face.

"We'd been wondering where you'd gotten off to, but I told your father not to worry, that you'd be okay. And now look, I was right!"

I nodded, though hesitantly, and looked where my dad stood.

Except my view of him was cut off because dear mother stood directly in front of me.

"Now, Sakura, can we please, please, please talk about this?"

And I decided that maybe we should.

Maybe I should stop being so immature and selfish and just listen to her. Just hear her out, you know?

Everyone deserves, if nothing else, a chance to be heard out.

**X**

**Tada?**

**Whatever, sorry for the long wait.**

**My promise to you, next chapter will be SO much faster.**

_And to all those who waited all that time for this?_

_You're A-M-A-Z-I-N-G_

**saim**


End file.
